Changement de Cap
by zodiaque and co
Summary: La bataille de Marineford vient de se terminée. Shanks le Roux vient récupérer les corps de ses amis pour leur offrir une digne sépulture. Il remarque alors un détail qui peut changer le cours des choses. Et si la bataille de Marineford s'était terminée différemment ? Voici une suite alternative et différente du manga que nous connaissons tous et qui bien entendu ne tient pas compt
1. chapitre 1

Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent Echiiro Oda.

Point de départ : la bataille de Marineford avec une suite alternative. Yaoi.

 _Et si la bataille de Marineford s'était terminée différemment ?_

 **Changement de cap**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Marineford**

Ace gisait sur le sol, inconscient ou mort, le corps en partie transpercé par Akainu. Jinbei avait sauté en même temps que lui pour protéger Luffy du coup fatal mais n'avait pu que dévier le terrible poing de lave. La vivre carte, qu'un instant auparavant encore, essayait de rattraper Luffy brûlait maintenant presque entièrement. Mais Luffy ne vit que son aîné allongé sur le sol, mort. Ou sur le point de l'être. Il sombra alors que Jinbei le soustrayait une fois encore au poing d'Akainu qui s'était mis en tête de l'abattre lui aussi. La bataille continuait à faire rage, Barbe Noire arriva et y entra avec sa bande…

Longtemps après ou peut-être pas tant que ça, Shanks obtint de Sengoku d'emmener les corps de Barbe Blanche et d'Ace. Luffy, Jinbei avaient déjà quitté les lieux, plus morts que vifs, sur le bateau de Trafalgar Law qui s'en sortit malgré les coups bas des amiraux pour les achever. Alors que ses hommes emmenaient la dépouille de son grand rival et ami, Shanks posa un genou à terre pour soulever celle d'Ace, en partie recouverte d'un linge posé là par une âme bienveillante. En se soulevant, il remarqua le petit morceau de vivre carte à ses côtés qui résistait toujours. Un minuscule coin semblait encore hésité à se consumer. Intrigué et sans rien dire, il la ramassa aussi et la glissa dans une de ses poches avant d'emmener Ace sur le Red Force. La guerre de Marineford était finie.

Ooo000ooO

Sur une île tranquille, Shanks mit sa promesse à exécution en offrant au deux grands disparus de cette guerre une sépulture digne d'eux. Avant de regagner son navire et de reprendre la mer, Marco le remercia encore une fois et lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Prends bien soin de lui…

C'est sur ces mots bien mystérieux qu'ils se séparèrent.

Quelques temps plus tard, Luffy fit sa réapparition à Marineford pour lancer un message à son équipage, accompagné de Silvers Rayleigh, ce qui acheva de rassurer Shanks le Roux sur son sort.

Ooo000ooO

 **Deux ans plus tard…**

Bien que les retrouvailles de Luffy avec son équipage furent mouvementées, ils quittèrent Sabaody en entrant dans la mer. Si pour tout le monde, ou presque, le Golden Sunny semblait couler, un espion et Rayleigh, savaient qu'il n'en était rien. Ce dernier avait souri avant de quitter son poste d'observation, laissant la dernière bataille se finir, il était temps pour lui de naviguer sur d'autres courants pour rendre visite à un vieil ami.

Il avait enfin des choses intéressantes à lui raconter...

Ooo000ooO

Assez loin de Sabaody, dans le nouveau monde, sur les cotes d'une île déserte, le Red Force avait jeté l'ancre. Caché par des massifs rocheux, il était à l'abris des regards indiscrets des curieux et surtout de la marine. Shanks, après avoir donné quartier libre à son équipage se rendit dans sa cabine et ouvrit une porte secrète cachée derrière une bibliothèque.

\- Encore en train de te surmener ? demanda le capitaine avec un grand sourire à la personne qui faisait des exercices de rééducation alors qu'un masque à oxygène lui couvrait le nez et la bouche.

L'homme à qui venait de s'adresser Shanks releva la tête en souriant avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, ôtant son masque :

\- Il faut bien que je me remette en forme si je veux me débarrasser définitivement de ce truc ! répondit-il en jetant un œil à son masque à oxygène.

\- Et si tu venais un peu sur dehors pour changer ?

\- Tu crois que je peux ?

\- J'ai quelques hommes qui montent la garde et on est loin de tout… Je pensais que tu apprécierais un dîner sur le pont.

Sur le pont du Red Force l'invité spécial frissonna de bien-être, ferma les yeux pencha la tête en arrière pour emplir ses poumons d'air frais et iodé, le vent soufflant dans ses cheveux. Il eut un sourire heureux, il ouvrit les yeux dont les pupilles s'illuminaient de bonheur.

\- Ça fait du bien un peu d'air frais !

\- Et maritime, compléta Shanks.

\- Et maritime, répéta le VIP.

\- Allez assieds-toi et mange pour reprendre des forces !

\- Oui, plus vite je serais guéri, plus vite tu seras débarrassé de moi ! le taquina-t-il.

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être que je t'enfermerai dans la soute pour que tu ne t'échappes pas ? continua le capitaine sur le même ton léger.

Ooo000ooO

Au même moment, l'équipage de Luffy atteignait enfin l'île des hommes-poissons après un voyage et une arrivée mouvementée pour changer.

Ooo000ooO

Dracule Mihawk fronça les sourcils en lisant le message du quartier général de la Marine. Une convocation ? Maintenant ? Alors qu'il pouvait enfin savourer un peu de repos depuis que le jeune Zoro était reparti retrouver ses nakamas et son capitaine ? Pas question qu'il s'y rende sans en savoir un peu plus, et il était resté trop longtemps en retrait ces derniers temps pour ne pas prendre quelques informations.

Pour la bonne cause, certes, mais bon deux ans à s'occuper de ce jeune épéiste avec juste le journal pour nouvelles, ça faisait un peu juste. Ce n'était quand même pas déjà l'équipage du chapeau de paille qui faisait des siennes ? Non, il était parti depuis trop peu de temps pour ça… quoiqu'avec eux, allez savoir !

Il soupira et se prépara à partir le lendemain. Il irait tout d'abord retrouver un de ses vieux amis, un des trois derniers empereurs encore en vie. Car pour lui, Barbe-Noire n'était pas un empereur, tout juste un usurpateur. Il sourit à l'avance de ses retrouvailles.

Ooo000ooO

La nuit dans une chambre d'hôtel, l'espion fini de rédiger une missive contenant un message secret. Il l'enroula, le plaça dans une pochette légère en cuir. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte d'une cage, et en sorti un faucon auquel il confia le message. Il alla ensuite jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

-Va rejoindre ton maître et donne-lui ceci, il sera heureux, tu verras!

L'oiseau s'envola directement, fit un tour dans le ciel avant de prendre le vent à contre courant.

Ooo000ooO

Le lendemain matin, Shanks écouta les rapports de ses hommes. Son invité avait regagné sa cachette après leur repas, mais l'air frais lui avait fait un bien fou, comme le lui avait fait remarquer son médecin de bord qui le surveillait constamment.

Depuis deux ans, ils avaient énormément bougés, beaucoup plus que d'ordinaire. Mais il avait jugé cela plus prudent si toutefois, quelqu'un avait eu vent du matériel médical qu'il avait embarqué lors de sa première escale après son intervention à Marineford.

Mais le temps était peut-être venu de faire une pause dans leur course folle. D'après ses hommes, l'île sur laquelle il venait de faire escale était déserte et loin de toute voie de navigation. Leur cale était pleine de rhum et de sake embarqué à leur dernière escale et Ben affirmait que l'île aurait largement de quoi les nourrir tous pendant une éternité.

Il songea un instant à l'air qu'avait son invité hier soir qui sortait de sa cabine pour une des premières fois depuis deux ans. Un air qu'il souhaitait lui revoir sur le visage. Et lui tout comme ses hommes avait envie de se poser un peu. Le faucon qu'il avait confié à son ami le retrouverait toujours, où qu'il soit. Et son avenir proche dépendait d'un certain équipage, qui d'après ce qu'il savait, ne devrait pas tarder à reprendre du service, si ce n'était déjà fait. Et cette île était bien située s'ils suivaient la route qu'il pensait :

\- Installons-nous temporairement ici ! ordonna-t-il. Chercher un endroit où établir notre camp, de préférence avec une grotte pour notre invité. Ou à défaut, construisez-lui une cabane qu'on puisse garder à l'œil, ok ?

Des cris de joies accueillirent ses ordres et chacun se mit au travail, ravi de se poser enfin un peu. Quant à leur capitaine, il décida d'aller en informer son invité.

Ooo000ooO

Mihawk, dit Œil de Faucon, écoutait d'un air distrait les dernières nouvelles dans une taverne d'une île du nouveau monde où il faisait escale. Celui qu'il cherchait semblait bien avoir la bougeotte ces derniers temps. On l'avait aperçu ici, et encore là, et enfin là-bas. Cela l'étonnait, ce n'était pourtant pas son style de bouger autant… Il se passait quelque chose, il devait le trouver et vite !

\- Akagami, que mijotes-tu ? marmonna Mihawk dans sa barbe tout en regardant ses cartes navales.

Après avoir mangé il retourna chez lui et étudia celles sur lesquelles il avait marqué les lieux où le Red Force avait été vu.

\- Tu as trop la bougeotte Akagami... Beaucoup trop... Et maintenant, où es-tu ?

Mihawk but une gorgée de vin, la savourant. Il tendit l'oreille, et n'entendit absolument rien. Ce qui le changeait de d'habitude...

Ooo000ooO

\- Nami-chwwwwaaaannn ! cria Sanji les yeux en forme de cœur.

Cette dernière se retourna, geste qui lui sauva la vie, elle n'avait pas vu l'attaque d'un pirate de l'équipage des nouveaux hommes-poissons.

\- Tu vas le payer ! fit le cuistot avant de lancer son attaque.

Luffy, était dans une bulle d'air que la "pleurnicheuse" tenait entre ses mains, toute catastrophée car le Noah sombrait sur leur royaume.

Ooo000ooO

 **Loin de là, sur l'ile où le Red Force avait fait escale.**

\- Il s'est passé quoi dehors ? J'ai entendu tes hommes hurler de joie ! demanda l'invité qui lisait tranquillement sur le lit.

\- Ils t'ont réveillé ? questionna Shanks en voyant les traits tirés du jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave, je ne peux pas dormir à longueur de journée... Mais vas-tu répondre à ma question ?

\- Oui. Je viens de décider que nous allons mouiller l'ancre ici quelque temps.

\- C'est vrai ? fit le VIP se redressant un peu sur ses coussins.

\- Ça a l'air de te faire plaisir aussi, sourit le capitaine, heureux de le voir ainsi.

Ooo000ooO

Pendant que Shanks supervisait l'installation de leur campement provisoire, il songeait à la joie qu'il avait vue s'inscrire sur les traits de son protégé à l'idée de pouvoir vivre un peu à l'air libre. Il avait hâte de le conduire ici. Mais il voulait aussi vérifier par lui-même que tout était parfait et qu'il ne risquerait rien. Il avait bien trop peur de ce que la marine ferait en apprenant qu'il était vivant. Ce qui viendrait bien assez tôt.

Le coin qu'avaient trouvé ses hommes était tout indiqué pour une installation. De l'eau toute proche, une rivière qui menait à un petit lac où il pourrait même se baigner si le cœur lui en disait. Une grotte qui leur servirait d'abri, eux coucheraient dehors sous des cabanes que les hommes étaient en train de monter. Ils étaient en train d'en faire une spéciale pour son invité. Le climat d'été de l'île était parfait pour son rétablissement final.

C'est là que le trouva son faucon, arrivant de sa longue traversée pour le retrouver. Le message de son espion amena un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Enfin Luffy et son équipage avaient repris la mer.

Ooo000ooO

Mihawk, après bien des hésitations, avait finalement mis le cap sur des coins désertés du nouveau monde. Des coins où pourraient bien mouiller le Red Force s'il en croyait tout ce qu'il avait appris. Notamment des îles loin de toutes agitations, comme semblait les apprécier Shanks en ce moment.

\- Qu'as-tu donc à cacher mon ami ?

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa demeure disparaissant au loin. Il n'y reviendrait pas avant longtemps mais après tout qu'importe ? Lui qui avait tant de fois trouvé la présence de ses invités pesantes, avait un étrange sentiment de vide aujourd'hui, seul sur son île.

\- Je viens avec toi cette fois ! fit une jeune fille aux cheveux rose.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Tu n'es pas partie t'amuser avec Zoro ?

La jeune fille soupira, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas sa place au milieu de l'équipage de Luffy. Mais de là à dire que Zoro lui manquait déjà, c'était exagéré, enfin pas vraiment mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, tout comme le fait qu'elle considérait l'épéiste comme son grand frère.

\- Allez viens, mais ne rends pas trop de gens trop dépressifs, fit Mihawk en regardant les gorilles qui étaient victime de l'attaque de la jeune fille, elle devait vraiment s'ennuyer pour revenir ici.

Perona se redressa et accrocha son bras à celui d'œil du Faucon avant d'entamer leur escapade.

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur l'île plus tout à fait déserte.**

Shanks profita du sommeil de son invité pour le transporter sans trop le déranger, il fallait qu'il profite du temps où il était calme, le jeune homme même dans son état semblait avoir la bougeotte, mais quel marin ne l'avait pas?

Le roux remonta la couverture sur le jeune homme avant de quitter ses nouveaux quartiers pour une durée indéterminée...

\- Capitaine, où allez-vous ? demanda son second.

\- Chercher de quoi manger pour ce soir ! Soyez sages pendant mon absence ! ajouta-t-il avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Un peu de viande ne ferait pas de mal à ses hommes… Et il avait besoin d'exercice lui aussi.

Ooo000ooO

La bataille de l'île des hommes-poissons était maintenant terminée. L'île était sauvée et les méchants tous en prison. Le banquet donné en l'honneur des sauveurs de l'île aurait lieu ce soir et l'espion, qui avait suivi Luffy et son équipage ici, décida de quitter discrètement l'île avant qu'on le remarque. Les humains n'étant pas si nombreux ici.

Alors qu'il prenait la mer pour remonter à la surface, ayant repéré la prochaine direction indiquée par le log pose sur le poignet de Nami, il repensa à ces derniers jours. Il avait été impressionné par la détermination de Luffy à sauver cette île qui l'avait pourtant si mal accueillie. Ace lui avait tant de fois parlé de son frère cadet qu'il avait l'impression de tout savoir de lui. A la bataille de Marineford, Luffy était venu dans l'intention de sauver son aîné et y avait presque laissé la vie. Tout comme une bonne partie d'entre eux. Ça, il pouvait le comprendre. Mais là ? Quel intérêt à sauver des gens qui, pour la plupart au début, le voyait comme un ennemi ?

Ces deux ans, la perte de son aîné, avait assurément fait mûrir le jeune garçon et en même temps, il avait toujours ce côté insouciant, rieur et bon vivant. Du moins en donnait-il l'apparence.

Ooo000ooO

Mihawk et Perona avaient fait escale sur une île pour se restaurer après une longue traversée solitaire sur le petit bateau d'Œil de Faucon. La jeune femme était impressionnée de voir la peur s'inscrire sur les quelques bateaux pirates qu'ils avaient croisés. Mais tout à ses recherches, Mihawk ne les vit même pas. Seul un fou tenta de les aborder voyant que le célèbre capitaine corsaire ne semblait pas se soucier de lui et pensant, à tort, pouvoir l'affronter. Un seul coup d'épée suffit à couper le navire en deux, réglant le problème et Mihawk poursuivit sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Penché sur des cartes marines alors qu'il finissait son verre de vin, il dit soudain :

\- Là ! Allons faire un tour dans ce coin. C'est par là qu'il doit être.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu donc tant que ça à le voir ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Parce que c'est mon ami !

\- Mihawk, tu ne me dis pas tout je le sais... murmura-t-elle pour ne pas que l'homme l'entende. Dis, dis, tu crois qu'il y aura des choses marrantes à faire sur cette île ? rajouta-t-elle à voix haute.

\- Tu vas certainement très bien t'amuser ! lui assura Œil de Faucon.

Quelle personne sur cette terre ne se serait pas amuser en compagnie d'Akagami ? songea-t-il en souriant.

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur l'île perdue dans le nouveau monde**

Le jeune homme se réveilla doucement et sentit tout de suite qu'il n'était plus sur le bateau. De dehors lui parvenait des bruits de fêtes.

Le blessé se leva doucement et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Cela lui faisait bizarre de se tenir sur la terre ferme. Une fois stable sur ses jambes il avança tranquillement et ouvrit la porte.

Un "oh!" de surprise lui échappa des lèvres. La vue était splendide, le soleil se couchait, les hommes d'Akagami, finissaient d'apporter les vivres et les tonneaux de rhum. Un petit village avait été créé, chacun avait son propre petit cabanon, qu'ils avaient aménagés selon leur désirs, un peu d'intimité leur feraient que du bien, ils avaient même fait attention a les construire de façon à ce que personne ne puisse les démasquer. Et le plus impressionnant c'était qu'ils avaient aussi réussi à camouflé le Red Force ! Ils se fondaient parfaitement dans le décor. Ils étaient pratiquement invisibles ! Un grand feu de joie avait été allumé. Les hommes étaient heureux, chantant et sifflant attendant le retour de leur capitaine.

\- Hoi ! Tu es réveillé ? fit un homme.

\- Oui et le spectacle est époustouflant au réveil ! C'est magique! Je peux vous aider à faire quelque chose ? demanda le blessé.

L'homme regarda leur VIP, Shanks allait sans doute le gronder plus tard, mais il voyait bien que leur compagnon depuis deux ans maintenant avait besoin de faire quelque chose.

\- Ouais, viens, tu vas nettoyer les vivres que nous avons trouvés !

Au rythme du blessé ils se rendirent dans la cuisine de fortune qu'ils avaient aménagée dans la grotte non loin du feu.

\- Yo Chef ! Je te ramène un commis !

Le chef cuistot allait remballer son ami, car il avait toute l'aide nécessaire mais quand il vit qui il amenait il se tut.

\- Prend un tabouret, assieds-toi et commence par éplucher les champignons ! ordonna le chef, en mettant un couteau dans les mains du blessé.

Ce dernier sourit et se mit au travail à son rythme, il était content d'enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Ooo000ooO

\- Bye Bye la pleurnicheuse ! On reviendra te voir !

\- Luffy-sama, ne partez pas ! pleurnicha la princesse.

\- Surume ! Prends soin d'elle ! fit le capitaine au chapeau de paille.

Les adieux finis, l'équipage quitta l'île des hommes poisson pour retourner à la surface.

Il était temps pour eux aussi de continuer leur chemin.

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur l'île perdue dans le nouveau monde**

La préparation de la fête allait bon train quand Shanks revint avec deux bestioles ressemblant vaguement à des cerfs qu'il tirait derrière lui, sans aucun effort apparent. Ses hommes se précipitèrent à sa rencontre et attiré par le remue ménage et les cris de joies, le nouveau commis cuisinier se leva pour rejoindre l'attroupement :

\- Belles bêtes cap'taine, disait le cuistot en les examinant d'un air satisfait.

\- Ça vous suffira ? demanda ce dernier en souriant.

\- Pour ce soir, largement ! On va préparer ça de suite ! Allez venez m'aider à les emmener, cria-t-il à ses commis.

Plusieurs hommes s'avancèrent mais Shanks en remarqua surtout un qui soulevait déjà une patte arrière :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais te reposer ! lui dit-il en venant le soulager de son fardeau, bientôt suivi par le cuisinier qui s'excusa d'un sourire et les laissa en tête à tête, emmenant la viande.

\- Et gâcher le plaisir de faire autre chose que regarder le plafond de ma cabine ? Ou plutôt de ma cabane maintenant ? Je suis resté bien trop longtemps sans rien faire.

\- Tu étais quasiment mort je te rappelle !

\- Mais je suis vivant, grâce à toi.

\- Grâce au toubib surtout. Enfin, vas-y mais n'en fait pas trop. Ben !

\- Je le surveille, confirma celui-ci qui n'avait pas lâché des yeux leur invité depuis son réveil.

Shanks le regarda partir vers la cuisine, à son rythme mais fermement, comme pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait le faire. Il se rapprocha du médecin de bord, celui qui l'avait sauvé, et qui le suivait aussi du regard :

\- Tu en penses quoi ? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

\- Ça ne peut lui faire que du bien. Regarde-le ! Regarde son sourire ! On dirait qu'il revit ! Il ne résistera pas longtemps ce soir très certainement, mais c'est déjà énorme après ce qu'il a traversé.

Rassuré, Shanks retourna vers sa propre cabane, un peu à l'écart juste à côté de celle de son invité. Il s'isola un peu le temps de noter les derniers événements sur son journal de bord.

Bientôt la nuit tombait et on l'appelait pour le repas. Son invité était déjà installé juste à côté de sa place, tout sourire et une assiette dans la main.

Il s'amusait beaucoup et mangeait très bien, c'est qu'il avait grand faim tout d'un coup. Il voulut boire un verre de Rhum mais la main du médecin attrapa le verre avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

\- Mais...

\- Alcool et médicaments ne font pas bon ménage, tu devrais le savoir, gronda le médecin.

\- Je sais mais j'en ai un peu marre de boire que de l'eau.

\- Tiens bois ça! fit Shanks en déposant un verre de jus d'orange devant lui.

Ooo000ooO

Mihawk finit d'acheter ce dont il avait besoin pour la traversée et remonta dans son bateau :

\- On aurait pu passer la nuit à l'auberge ! râla Perona.

\- Vas-y, rien ne t'en empêche mais moi, je pars.

\- Et te laisser t'amuser tout seul ? Ne rêve pas ! fit-elle en s'emmitouflant dans une couverture. Dis Mihawk...

\- Hum?

\- A ton avis, il fait quoi Zoro en ce moment ?

Œil de Faucon avait eut un temps d'arrêt avant de continuer de hisser la voile, il voulait profiter du vent pour arriver plus vite là où il le voulait.

\- Aucune idée... Peut-être est-il en train de s'entraîner avec ses altères ? répondit tout de même le capitaine.

Ooo000ooO

\- On fait escale ici ? demanda Nami en désignant la première île qu'ils virent en émergeant de l'océan.

Il en fut décider ainsi, ils avaient tous besoin de revoir et de sentir la terre ferme sous leurs pieds.

En train de regarder l'île de loin au milieu de ses exercices, Zoro éternua.

\- Oh ? Quelqu'un serait en train de parler de notre épéiste ? se demanda Robin tout haut.

\- Et qui donc pourrait bien le faire ? ajouta Nami.

Les deux femmes continuaient leurs commentaires pendant que l'épéiste en question haussa les épaules avant de continuer à soulever ses altères. A combien était-il arrivé ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, autant tout recommencer.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à accoster sur une plage calme.

Ooo000ooO

Dans le village, Sanji et Luffy se promenaient dans les rues à la recherche d'une épicerie et d'une boucherie, il fallait qu'ils remplissent un peu les cales s'ils voulaient manger autre chose que du poisson nature.

\- Regarde Sanji ! Il va y avoir un concours du plus grand mangeur ce soir ! Et le premier prix c'est, un an de pâtes, ainsi que la somme de cent mille Berry ! On y va ? On y va ? fit le capitaine les yeux brillants rien qu'a l'idée de manger.

\- Ça serait intéressant, fit simplement le cuistot. Viens allons chercher les autres !

Luffy fit demi tour et bouscula de plein fouet quelqu'un

\- Désolé ! s'excusa le capitaine en regardant qui il avait bousculé.

\- Y a pas de mal ! fit l'homme avant de les quitter.

\- Eh attends ! lui cria Luffy alors que l'homme disparaissait déjà au coin de la rue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? s'étonna Sanji.

\- Il me semblait le connaître…

\- Si c'était le cas, il se serait arrêté non ? En tout cas, moi je suis certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu. Allez viens, allons faire ce concours ! Tu avais faim non ?

\- Oui super faim même !

Un peu plus loin, l'homme en question respira plus librement alors qu'ils s'éloignaient à l'inverse de lui.

\- Un peu plus et je me faisais griller, marmonna-t-il.

Mais si Luffy avait pour l'instant oublié cet incident, quelque part au fond de sa tête, un souvenir émergeait de son cerveau.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent Echiiro Oda.

Point de départ : la bataille de Marineford avec une suite alternative. Yaoi.

 **Chapitre 2**

Perona s'était endormie, bien au chaud sous une grosse couverture. Mihawk, lui, regardait l'horizon, songeant aux paroles de la jeune femme un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle s'était attachée au jeune épéiste. Etrangement cela le contrariait un peu sans qu'il en comprenne la raison.

Il soupira et se concentra sur la navigation. Il leur faudrait au moins deux jours pour arriver dans la zone qu'il voulait explorer et où il espérait bien trouver Shanks.

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur l'île perdue dans le nouveau monde**

C'était au moins la dixième fois que ses yeux se fermaient mais il luttait toujours. Jugeant qu'il ne fallait pas forcer la dose, le médecin fit signe à son capitaine, qui contrairement à son habitude avait peu bu, voir pas du tout.

Son invité tenta bien de protester mais il était bien trop fatigué pour émettre autre chose que des grognements inintelligibles qui firent rire le capitaine qui le maintenait contre lui pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule en le ramenant à sa cabane.

Comme bien des fois depuis deux ans, il le coucha et le borda :

\- Merci Shanks… Merci pour tout…

Il sourit en le regardant plonger dans les bras de Morphée, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Tout l'équipage se trouvait assis à des tables individuelles, des bols de ramen devant eux.

Shanks repassa par la cabine de son invité que bien plus tard. Il avait encore fait la fête avec ses hommes. Mais il avait prit cette habitude de venir le voir avant de se retirer pour la nuit. Le capitaine regarda l'endormi et sourit tendrement. Il revenait de très loin, ça tenait du miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.

Son opération avait duré plus de trois jours. On pouvait dire que leur médecin avait des nerfs en acier, son travail avait été énorme, il l'avait pratiquement reconstruit comme une mère donne une vie et un corps à un être en neuf mois. Il avait pansé chaque blessure, recréer quelques parties du corps endommagé pendant la bataille en trois jours durant lesquels il n'avait pas dormi, ni même manger.

Son médecin était vraiment un ange ou un être s'en rapprochant. Une fois que le patient fut enfin hors de danger, il l'avait placé dans un coma artificiel pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop. Shanks avait alors prit le relais, le veillant, vérifiant que tout allait bien. Et l'envie de vivre du jeune homme avait beaucoup aidé à son rétablissement. Mais Shanks avait gardé certaines habitudes, comme veiller sur le sommeil du jeune homme. Il ne passait plus ses nuits entières à ses côtés, mais il venait quelques minutes plusieurs fois pendant la nuit et la journée comme pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Et ce soir encore, il s'approcha du lit et remonta la couverture sur le corps du jeune homme, qui souriait comme un bienheureux dans son sommeil.

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur l'île où a fait escale l'équipage de Luffy**

\- Trois, deux, un, Go ! fit le maître du jeu.

La foule était en délire, encourageant, criant, supportant leurs favoris. Une dizaine de bols furent mangés et déjà des concurrents abandonnaient. Au fur et à mesure les participants abandonnaient l'estomac trop plein. Bientôt il ne resta plus que deux participants. Sanji reconnu immédiatement le type que Luffy avait bousculé plus tôt dans la soirée.

Une vingtaine de bols furent encore avalés et les juges se demandaient quel genre d'estomac les deux derniers participants pouvaient avoir.

Le gong sonna, et se fut une égalité

\- Ah ! J'ai bien mangé !

\- Messieurs, il faut qu'on vous départage ! Voici le dessert : la tour de l'enfer !

Les habitants de la ville criaient de joie.

\- C'est quoi encore ce délire ? fit Nami.

\- Une pièce montée de vingt étages entièrement en chocolat, la crème, les décorations, glaçage sont en chocolat.

En gros le gâteau était tout en chocolat de la tête aux pieds, tout pour dégoûter, même le plus gourmand.

\- Trois, deux, un, go ! fit une nouvelle fois le maître de jeux.

Au bout de cinq étages, l'adversaire de Luffy abandonna, sans doute écœurer. Luffy, lui, finit sa part et celle de son adversaire ce qui surpris tout le monde, personne n'avait jamais réussi à finir ce monstrueux gâteau...

Pour la peine les juges offrirent le double de la récompense à Luffy.

Ooo000ooO

 **Deux jours plus tard…**

\- On a tout ? demanda Franky en finissant de remplir les cales.

\- Non ! cria Nami. J'ai encore quelques courses à faire ! La ville est grande, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on en recroise une aussi achalandée sous peu.

\- On peut bien rester encore un peu Luffy ? demanda Chopper qui explorait chaque jours les herboristes.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit ce dernier. Et puis comme ça je retrouverais peut-être le mec du concours !

\- Il est peut-être reparti, suggéra Sanji. On ne l'a pas revu en ville en tout cas. Et pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à le retrouver ?

\- Parce que je le connais ! J'en suis sûr !

Zoro haussa un sourcil à cet intérêt soudain :

\- Je t'accompagne, voir la tête qu'il a…

Ooo000ooO

Mihawk et Perona débarquèrent sur une nouvelle île. La troisième qu'ils exploraient depuis ce matin :

\- En tout cas, ici il y a du monde, remarqua tout de suite Œil de Faucon.

\- Et à quoi tu vois ça ?

\- Regarde là-bas, fit-il en indiquant un point derrière la barrière rocheuse de son doigt. Tu vois ?

\- De la fumée ! s'écria la jeune femme.

\- Allons voir ! De toute façon si c'est lui, on est déjà repéré depuis longtemps.

Ils s'avancèrent tranquillement, Perona pas trop rassurée. Après tout la réputation de Shanks le précédait. Il n'était qu'à mi-chemin quand Mihawk repéra le Red Force, habilement dissimulé au milieu de la baie. Il l'avait trouvé !

\- On peut savoir qui t'accompagne mon vieil ami ? retentit soudain la voix de Shanks qui venait d'apparaître sur un rocher.

\- Eh ! fit la jeune femme.

\- Rien à craindre, la coupa Œil de Faucon, je me porte garant pour elle. Mais dis-moi plutôt quel trésor tu dissimules donc pour te planquer de la sorte ?

Shanks vint à sa rencontre et ils se donnèrent une franche accolade avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Perona :

\- Mademoiselle, fit-il, j'ai toute confiance en mon ami ici présent. Mais si ce qui se passe sur cette île venait à se savoir, croyez bien que je vous retrouverais où que vous vous cachiez.

\- Je ne dirais rien, promit la jeune femme terrorisé malgré elle par son simple regard.

\- Bien, reprit Shanks. Alors venez donc prendre un verre de rhum !

Aussitôt, ses nakamas vinrent saluer leurs visiteurs comme il se devait pour de vieux amis. Content de retrouver ces hommes de valeurs, Mihawk échangeait quelques paroles avec chacun quand soudain son regard se figea sur l'invité :

\- Toi ?! Mais c'est impossible ! Tu es… mort !

\- La preuve que non, répondit ce dernier.

\- Portgas D Ace, dit Perona aussi incrédule que son compagnon.

Mihawk fit lentement le tour de ce ressuscité, encore sous le choc. Mais c'était bien lui, aucun doute. Les tatouages sur ses bras et celui de son dos, en partie disparu à cause de sa blessure à Marineford. Quelques bandages entouraient d'ailleurs encore sa poitrine.

\- Je comprends mieux ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux dernières années Akagami. Si ça se savait maintenant…

\- Je ne compte pas me cacher toute ma vie non plus, protesta Ace. Dès que je serais remis totalement, j'ai aussi des comptes à régler.

\- Mais…

\- Mais le premier qui doit être mis au courant sera là bientôt d'après ce que j'en sais. En attendant, je vous garde en otage tous les deux ! coupa Shanks en souriant. Quant à toi, mon cher Ace, pas de folie avant ton rétablissement !

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur l'île où a fait escale l'équipage de Luffy**

Luffy et Zoro marchaient dans la ville. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils arpentaient les rues, sans trouver de trace de celui qu'ils cherchaient.

\- Là ! cria Luffy en voyant une ombre se dessiner.

Zoro regarda dans la direction dite avant que l'homme ne disparaisse à un coin de rue. Sans la moindre hésitation, ils coururent après. Alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à sa hauteur, les deux hommes posèrent chacun une main sur l'épaule de celui qu'ils avaient tant cherché. Ce dernier, quand il sentit deux mains sur lui, sursauta, il n'avait pas senti leur présence. Il se retourna doucement pour voir qui l'avait arrêté.

\- Te voilà enfin ! fit Luffy tout joyeux. Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche.

\- Et pourquoi vous me cherchiez ? demanda l'homme avec l'ombre d'un sourire, contaminé par la bonne humeur de Luffy.

\- Parce que je te connais j'en suis sûr ! Et je voulais savoir qui tu étais.

\- C'est un pote à ton frère, un nakama de Barbe Blanche, dit Zoro qui avait pris le temps de le regarder convenablement et pour une fois il avait vraiment reconnu la personne.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Luffy.

\- En effet, répondit l'homme d'une voix sourde.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda le capitaine.

\- Marco et toi ?

\- Luffy ! Donc tu n'as plus de bateau ni de capitaine, ça te dit de venir avec nous ?

\- Pardon ? demanda Marco abasourdi.

\- Oui, fais un bout de chemin avec nous, le temps de retrouver tes anciens nakama, continua Zoro.

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur l'île perdue dans le nouveau monde**

Perona roula dans son lit toute contente, elle allait pouvoir dormir de tout son long.

\- Tu as l'air d'une petite fille qui vient de recevoir un cadeau, se moqua gentiment Œil de faucon.

La jeune fille s'arrêta net et se redressa. Voulant répliquer quelque chose, mais quand elle vit le petit sourire en coin de l'homme elle ravala ses mots, c'est la première fois qu'il souriait depuis que Zoro était parti.

\- Dis, tu le connais d'où Shanks ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, que je te raconterais peut-être un jour.

\- Ah tu m'énerves à faire tant de mystères, fit la jeune fille. Mais, il est vraiment très très très impressionnant... Et en plus, il est vraiment bel homme... continua la jeune fille.

\- Ne te lances pas sur ce terrain là Perona, tu risquerais de te brûler... conseilla Mihawk.

\- Tu serais jaloux ?

\- Jaloux, non, mais je n'aimerais pas te voir triste.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Parce que tu es ma précieuse petite sœur, dit tout bas l'épéiste en se retournant dans son lit, ne tardant pas à s'endormir.

Perona fut surprise de cet aveu, elle avait remarqué depuis longtemps qu'il y avait un lien particulier entre lui et Zoro, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il l'avait regardée elle aussi. La jeune fille sourit et se coucha toute heureuse. Elle avait désormais deux grands frères, et elle remercia Shanks d'avoir offert quelques verres de rhum à Mihawk, car sans cela, elle n'aurait jamais pu entendre cet aveu.

Ooo000ooO

Ace se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant il avait fait tout comme d'habitude, il avait même fait deux séries en plus des exercices de sa rééducation, pourtant, ce soir il n'était pas fatigué... Enfin son esprit ne l'était pas, son corps lui, l'était bel et bien, mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à fermé l'œil ?

Il se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit. Etait-ce à cause de l'orage qui grondait dehors ? Ace abandonna la partie et s'extirpa de ses draps. Il sortit de sa cabane et regarda le ciel qui grondait, la pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Ace n'aimait pas trop la pluie, elle le rendait ronchon, peut-être parce qu'il avait le feu en lui ? Le jeune homme marcha un peu faisant attention de ne pas réveiller ses amis. Lorsqu'il sentit un tissu se poser sur ses épaules.

\- Tu vas attraper froid si tu reste dans cette tenue à cette heure-ci, fit une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille.

En effet Ace n'avait pas prit la peine de s'habiller, il était resté avec son pantalon de pyjama, jambe trois-quarts en lin, autant dire, qu'il ne portait pas grand chose. Ace s'enroula dans la cape de Shanks, le vêtement du capitaine était encore chaud, et la chaleur, il aimait ça.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda simplement Akagami.

\- Non, pourtant mon corps lui ne demande que ça... avoua Ace.

\- Viens là…

Ace suivit le capitaine jusque dans sa cabane, c'est la première fois qu'il la voyait, et même si elle était comme tous les autres, elle dégageait quelque chose de chaleureux qui ressemblait totalement à Shanks.

\- Allonge-toi.

Ace fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Shanks rabattit ensuite la couverture sur le jeune homme avant de s'installer près de lui. Sans s'en rendre compte Ace soupira d'aise.

\- Dors maintenant, dit Shanks d'une voix douce mais autoritaire.

\- C'est un ordre mon capitaine ? demanda Ace en s'emmitouflant dans les draps.

\- C'est un ordre, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ace ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à rejoindre le pays des songes.

Au petit matin, le médecin entra en catastrophe dans la chambre de Shanks dans l'intention de lui dire qu'Ace avait disparu. Mais sa panique tomba quand il vit son capitaine mettre un doigt devant sa bouche intimant le silence. L'homme s'approcha doucement.

\- Insomnie... dit simplement le roux.

\- Il n'a pas perdu cette habitude, même quand il était le plus mal en point, quand il avait une crise de douleur, ou qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il ne se calmait pas quand tu n'étais pas dans les parages.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs... murmura Shanks.

\- Allez viens, tu mérites un bon petit dej' ! La journée risque d'être très longue.

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur le Sunny**

Au petit matin…

Marco s'étira en baillant. Où était-il au fait ? se demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Rien, que de l'eau… Il était en pleine mer !

\- Notre invité est réveillé, fit une voix féminine pas très loin de lui.

\- Oh Bonjour Marco ! le salua joyeusement Luffy alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le pont du bateau.

\- Mais où on va ?

\- Tu veux un petit déj ? interrogea Sanji en arrivant.

\- Oui je veux bien mais…

\- J'ai faim Sanji, l'interrompit Luffy.

\- Bas les pattes ! Tu as déjà pris ton petit déj toi ! Nami d'amour, Robin de mon cœur, ceci est pour vous et notre invité ! fit le cuisinier en déposant ses trésors sur une petite table et en envoyant valser son capitaine un peu plus loin.

Il atterrit en plein sur Zoro en train de faire ses altères, pour changer, qui le renvoya aussi sec. Marco ouvrit de grands yeux alors que riant à gorge déployée, Luffy attrapait le mat pour se poser en douceur derrière lui et lui piquait un croissant.

L'ex-capitaine de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche sourit. Luffy était bien comme le lui avait si souvent décrit Ace. Et sa bonne humeur était communicative.

\- Alors tu veux bien devenir notre nakama ? demanda soudain le capitaine.

\- Quoi ? s'étranglèrent en cœur une bonne partie de son équipage.

\- Ben quoi, lui aussi il voulait sauver Ace, et c'était son ami ! Hein que c'est vrai Marco ?

\- Mais tu ne me connais pas ! rétorqua ce dernier, au comble de la surprise.

\- Mon frère t'aimait bien ! Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux ce jour-là, répliqua gravement Luffy, une ombre nostalgique au coin des yeux. Et moi ça me suffit !

Marco ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma sans rien dire, soufflé. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

\- Au fait que sont devenu les nakamas de Barbe Blanche ? demanda Chopper curieux.

\- Ils se sont séparés pour la plupart, répondit Marco avec une certaine tristesse au fond de la voix. Chaque capitaine a reprit sa liberté et sa route avec son équipage.

\- Et le tien ? demanda Zoro.

\- Il voulait aussi reprendre sa route mais j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps… et des choses à faire, alors je les ai laissé partir.

Il se leva pour s'approcher du bastingage, un peu ému d'évoquer ses souvenirs encore douloureux.

\- Raison de plus pour rester avec nous, fit Luffy en venant le rejoindre. Ici, tu es le bienvenu !

Est-ce que tu diras la même chose quand tu sauras ce que je te cache ? pensa tristement Marco.

\- Je t'en prie, toi dieux des Océans, faites que Luffy ne m'en veuille pas quand il découvrira le secret que je lui cache... fit Marco comme prière silencieuse.

Cela n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes de le faire, mais là, il en avait vraiment besoin, il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de celui qui était, pour l'instant, son nouveau capitaine.

Il eut en sourire quand il regarda l'équipage, il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil.

Les filles étaient dans leur transat en train de déguster un café glacé que Sanji leur avait préparé.

\- C'est délicieux ! s'extasia Robin

\- Tu as raison, fit Nami.

Les deux femmes avaient les yeux rivées sur leur cuisinier qui essayait de sauver un plat, Luffy était en train de le poursuivre.

\- Dis Nami, laquelle d'entre nous deux il aime? questionna Robin avant de boire son breuvage.

\- J'en sais rien, tu sais comment il est... fit la rousse après un long silence.

\- Essayons de le savoir ! décida Robin.

\- Ok !

Les deux femmes avaient eu une dispute une fois à cause de leur cuistot adoré, mais le blond était une telle énigme pour elles... Elles avaient fini par se réconcilier et laisser en suspens cette histoire, mais entre temps beaucoup d'épreuves s'étaient mises sur leur chemin. Et là les jeunes femmes n'avaient plus trop envie de rester là à attendre que le jeune homme se décide.

\- Soyons fortes ! fit Nami qui malgré tout ne voulait pas perdre sa meilleure amie pour un homme.

\- Soyons fortes ! fit en échos la brune qui pensait pareil.

Zoro, Usop et Chopper étaient assis sur la rambarde canne à pèche à la main et attendaient patiemment que quelque chose morde à l'hameçon.

\- Quel regard nostalgique, dit soudain Usop à leur épéiste.

\- Raconte pas n'importe quoi !

Usop n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, il vit que la ligne de Zoro se tendait, ils avaient enfin attrapé quelque chose. Il fallut un bon quart d'heure pour que le second remonte sa prise.

\- C'est quoi ? se demanda tout l'équipage qui s'était mis tout autour de la prise de l'épéiste. Le haut de l'animal ressemblait à une sardine géante de couleur Lilas alors que le bas était des tentacules comme les poulpes de couleur verte. Il devait mesurer au moins un mètre et peser dans les soixante kilos. Une belle bête en somme.

\- Ouais ! s'écria le capitaine.

\- Je vais le préparer avec de la sauce... commenta le cuistot alors que Franky l'emmena vers la cuisine.

\- Faudrait peut-être attraper quelque chose et le mettre dans l'aquarium, dit Chopper.

\- Vous avez un aquarium ? s'écria surpris Marco.

\- Bah oui... fit Zoro en tendant sa canne au nouvel arrivant avant de remonter dans sa tour de guet.

\- Il n'est pas dans son état normal, confirma Chopper.

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur l'île perdue dans le nouveau monde**

Ace s'éveilla en s'étirant comme chat. Il avait hyper bien dormi ! Mais où se trouvait-il déjà ? s'étonna-t-il en ne reconnaissant pas sa cabane. Ah oui, chez Shanks. Il sourit en regardant autour de lui et s'assit doucement.

Le soleil entrait par la petite ouverture qui servait de fenêtre, il se leva et s'y accouda en respirant à fond. Du moins c'est ce qu'il comptait faire mais ses poumons étaient encore un peu fragile et il s'étrangla et se mit à tousser :

\- Eh ! A quoi tu joues ? fit la voix de Shanks derrière lui en l'attrapant pour le caler contre lui. Respire calmement, ordonna-t-il doucement en lui massant le dos. Cales-toi à ma voix.

Ace parvint à reprendre lentement son souffle, écoutant les conseils de son sauveur. Une fois calmé, il respira plus librement, toujours calé contre la large poitrine du Roux. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit alors et il sourit, passant ses bras dans son dos.

\- Je suis bien là… fit-il en soupirant d'aise.

\- Ace ? interrogea doucement Shanks, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Un souci ? les interrompit la voix du médecin qui l'arracha au bras du capitaine pour l'examiner. Je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention à ta respiration, s'inquiéta-t-il en l'allongeant de force sur le lit. Va me chercher de l'eau capitaine !

Ce dernier sortit pour obéir, légèrement troublé et se heurta presque à Mihawk

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Ace est encore fragile, se contenta de répondre le capitaine en s'éloignant.

Mihawk pénétra dans la chambre d'où son ami était sorti, et il eut un hoquet de surprise quand il vit le médecin allonger Ace dans le lit de Shanks.

 _C'était quoi ce délire ?_ pensa l'épéiste. _Depuis qu'il avait perdu son bras, Shanks n'emmenait plus personne dans ses quartiers. Préférant aller lui-même dans les quartiers de ses maîtresses. Personne n'avait réussi à briser la barrière que le capitaine avait mise en place autour de son intimité. Et tout le monde la respectait, alors comment ce gamin pouvait-il y être arrivé ?_

L'épéiste ne put penser plus loin, le capitaine revenait avec de l'eau ainsi que l'oxygène d'Ace.

\- Non pas ça, bouda ce dernier. Il buvait peu à peu son eau entre deux respirations laborieuses.

\- Juste un peu, pour faire passer ta crise.

\- Non, je ne veux pas ! J'en ai marre !

\- D'accord ne le faisons pas. Comme ça tu pourras rester toute la journée au lit, et tu ne pourras pas aider à préparer le repas de ce soir... fit Shanks faisant mine de quitter la pièce.

\- C'est bon, je vais le faire ! changea précipitamment d'avis Ace. Donne-moi ça...

Le jeune homme soupira mais mis son masque et commença à respirer, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver un rythme normal et tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Le médecin après avoir vérifié que tout allait bien débarrassa Ace du masque et rassura les deux hommes.

\- Il va bien, il a juste encore besoin de repos.

Shanks fit sortir tout le monde de ses appartements avant d'aller border Ace et de sortir également.

Ooo000ooO

Akagami se promenait sur la plage. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il n'avait jamais aimé les crises de respiration d'Ace. Il remit doucement de l'ordre dans les battements de son cœur, le jeune homme avait l'art de lui faire des frayeurs.

\- Que fais-tu ici toute seule ? questionna-t-il quand il vit Perona assise sur un rocher la mine assez triste.

\- Je m'ennuie... Tout le monde est occupé et moi je n'ai rien à faire, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Viens avec moi ! intima Shanks.

\- Où ça ?

\- S'amuser un peu !

Le capitaine l'entraina vers la partie de l'ile où se trouvait la forêt. Ils avançaient en silence dans les sous-bois. Shanks montra du doigt du gibier, quelque chose entre le rhinocéros et le sanglier, il y en avait plusieurs. Il fit un geste de la tête et Perona eut un sourire avant d'envoyer son attaque sur leur futur dîner.

De retour au campement. Shanks n'arrêtait pas de rire de la scène qu'il avait vue. Et Perona riait aussi mais plus discrètement. Elle s'était bien amusée.

\- Capitaine ! Quelles proies !

\- J'ai... rien fait cette, fois... réussit-il à dire entre deux rire. Aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à Perona que nous avons de la viande ! Faites-y honneur !

Les hommes se mirent à applaudir très fort.

\- Mais comment ce petit bout de femme a pu venir à bout de quatre gros gibiers comme ça ? fit un homme vraiment très surpris.

Et Shanks repartit dans un fou rire

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur le Sunny**

Sanji était bien embêté. Les deux femmes de ce navire avaient soudain décidé de lui apporter leur aide en cuisine et rivalisaient pour telle ou telle tâche qu'il jugeait bien ingrate pour leur noble personne. Indécis sur la conduite à suivre pour les faire sortir de sa cuisine sans les heurter, il réfléchissait intensément quand Zoro cria de la vigie :

\- Ile ! Ile en vue !

Aussitôt, Luffy se rendit à la proue de navire, regardant avec envie ce nouveau territoire à explorer :

\- On y va ! On y va !

\- C'est une bonne idée, fit Chopper, en plus on a presque plus rien à manger.

\- La faute à qui ? râla Sanji que cet intermède avait enfin débarrassé de ses deux nouvelles groupies.

\- Je ne comprends pas… fit Nami songeuse, on n'aurait pas dû rencontrer d'île avant d'être à notre prochaine destination. Aurais-je fait une erreur ?

\- Non Nami chérie, ça c'est impossible ! se récria Sanji.

\- On s'en fout ! Ya une île donc de la viande, s'écria Luffy l'eau déjà à la bouche.

Marco éclata de rire devant cet équipage pour le moins hors du commun. Lui savait quelle était cette île soudain apparut devant eux. Le destin ou un calcul de Shanks, allez savoir. Toujours était-il qu'il allait enfin pouvoir partager son secret avec eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? demanda Franky, méfiant.

\- Vous ! Je n'ai jamais vu un tel équipage ! Vous êtes tous si géniaux. Tout comme vous décrivait Ace.

\- Raison de plus pour rester avec nous, fit Luffy redevenu sérieux en glissant un bras autour de ses épaules. Je suis sûr que mon frère aurait aimé cette idée !

Marco sourit sans répondre. Peut-être nous donnera-t-il lui-même son avis, se dit-il en frissonnant sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Eh ! T'as froid ? demanda Luffy s'inquiétant.

\- Non, c'est l'émotion, risqua Zoro.

\- Et depuis quand notre épéiste est spécialiste en émotion, se moqua Usop.

\- Oh, ça va… grogna ce dernier en faisant demi-tour pour se réfugier sur sa vigie.

\- On y sera quand Nami ? demanda Luffy.

\- Pas avant demain soir, il est déjà tard et elle est assez loin.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Sur le Sunny, le lendemain matin**

\- Franky !

\- Oui capitaine ?

\- Tu n'as pas un super moteur pour arriver plus vite ? s'impatienta Luffy.

\- En cas d'extrême urgence seulement, répondit le mi-cyborg

\- Mais c'est une urgence !

\- Et de quel ordre ?

\- Je meurs de faim !

Marco pouffa de rire, il était vraiment tombé dans un autre monde.

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur l'île**

Ace ne se réveilla à nouveau qu'en début de soirée. Prenant cette fois ses précautions, il se leva pour rejoindre le gros de la troupe en pleine préparation de repas. Comme les autres il écouta Shanks raconter comment les bêtes qu'ils avaient ramenées avec la jeune femme, assise maintenant à la place d'honneur, s'étaient soudain prises pour des vers de terres, n'opposant aucune résistance.

D'où il était, encore un peu en retrait, il regardait cet homme qui le soignait au quotidien depuis deux ans, sans jamais s'énerver ou se lasser. D'accord c'était l'ami de Luffy mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu le déposer dans un hôpital non ?

\- Alors comme ça, tu as réussi à attendrir le cœur de notre cher Akagami ? fit soudain la voix de Mihawk derrière lui.

\- Quoi ?

Mais juste à ce moment Shanks l'aperçut :

\- Viens là Ace ! cria-t-il joyeusement. On ne va pas tarder à manger !

Ace prit place à table, juste en face du capitaine. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, d'habitude il était assis à ses côtés mais pas ce soir, à sa place ce trouvait Mihawk et qu'est-ce que ce volatile avait voulu dire ?

Le brun reporta son regard sur le capitaine, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot, Shanks venait de faire une petite grimace ce qui signifiait qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il mangeait.

Mais depuis quand savait-il déchiffrer les mimique du visage de Shanks ?

\- Hou là... C'est quoi cette intense réflexion ? demanda le docteur interrompant ses pensées et faisant taire aussi toute la tablée.

\- Je me demandais si je pourrais me refaire un tatouage dans le dos... fut la première pensée qui vint au jeune homme pour ne pas trahir son secret.

Le médecin pour le coup fut désappointé, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Ace s'inquiétait pour un tatouage.

\- Nous verrons ça plus tard...

\- Ouais, faut que je guérisse d'abord… marmonna Ace connaissant la réponse par cœur.

Après quoi il piqua rageusement dans son assiette. Shanks se leva et prit place à ses côtés, lui mouilla l'avant bras et plaça un papier dessus.

\- Hey mais que...

Shanks retira le papier et révélant un petit dessin sur la peau d'Ace.

\- Voilà ton nouveau tatouage ! fit le capitaine faisant rire tout l'équipage. C'était le genre de tatouage temporaire destiné aux enfants.

Shanks retourna à sa place tendis qu'Ace boudait un peu plus, même s'il avait un petit sourire en coin malgré tout.

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur le Sunny**

Le calme régnait sur le bateau endormi. Enfin presque. Zoro, à la vigie, regardait sans vraiment la voir l'île où il ferait escale le lendemain soir. Ses pensées l'entraînaient un peu plus en arrière pendant ses deux dernières années où Œil de Faucon avait accepté d'être son maître et de l'entraîner.

Il soupira en se demandant pourquoi il regrettait presque ces exercices monstrueux où il avait failli périr un nombre incalculable de fois.

\- Nostalgie ? demanda la voix de Marco le rejoignant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? grogna l'épéiste.

\- Ça m'arrive aussi parfois quand je pense au passé…

\- Et tu fais quoi ?

\- Rien. Le passé est le passé, on ne peut que se tourner vers l'avenir.

Zoro resta silencieux. L'avenir hein ? Il était heureux bien entendu d'avoir retrouvé ses compagnons et surtout Luffy après ses épreuves. Oui, même cet idiot de cuistot. Mais étrangement, un truc lui manquait…

\- Tu vas vraiment rester avec nous ? Tu étais capitaine avant, ça ne te dérange pas de redevenir simple homme d'équipage.

\- Je ne sais pas… tout dépendra de Luffy… après.

\- Après quoi ? Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

\- Redevenir simple matelot ? Aucune importance dans un équipage comme le votre… s'il veut toujours de moi…

\- Oh vous êtes là ? les interrompit la voix du capitaine se hissant lui aussi près d'eux.

\- T'n'arrive pas à dormir ? demanda Zoro.

\- J'ai trop hâte d'aller sur cette île !

 _Et moi donc !_ pensa Marco.

\- A ton avis il y aura du gibier ? Avec Ace, quand on était gamins, on étaient obligé de chasser si on voulait manger...

\- Ça a l'air très forestier, je suppose qu'il y en a... fit Marco

\- Je vais vous ramener un truc aussi grand que le Sunny.

\- Arrête de délirer, t'es pas foutu de sortir un poisson hors de l'eau !

\- Même pas vrai ! J'ai attrapé un oiseau.

\- T'as surtout failli te faire bouffer oui ! râla Zoro. Et qui c'est qui a dû ramer pour te récupérer ?

Marco n'en pouvait plus, il riait en se tenant les côtes... Depuis quand n'avait-il pas rit ainsi ?

Ooo000ooO

 **Pendant ce temps, sur l île en question…**

\- Capitaine ! dit un homme en arrivant essoufflé jusqu'au lieu du repas.

\- Oui ?

\- Une voile au loin !

\- Pirate ou marine ? interrogea Shanks.

\- Encore trop loin pour voir son pavillon. Mais on surveille !

\- Soyez vigilant et prévenez-moi tout de suite dès que vous reconnaissez son pavillon !

\- A vos ordres !

L'homme repartit dare-dare vers son poste d'observation rejoindre ses compagnons de garde cette nuit-là.

La fête se retrouva du coup, un peu gâchée et chacun finit de manger presque en silence, se demandant déjà s'ils allaient reprendre si vite la mer.

Ace se rendait sur la plage pour tenter de voir qui était cet importun, venant gâcher peut-être son séjour sur l'île. Il s'installa sur une petite dune, regardant son tout nouveau «tatouage». Un cœur au milieu d'une flamme… étrange choix de la part de Shanks.

\- Il ne te plait pas ? demanda ce dernier en le rejoignant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie ?

\- A toi de deviner… Tu t'inquiètes pour ce bateau ?

\- Oui, avoua Ace, un peu surpris par la réponse sur le tatouage et ne sachant pas trop comment la prendre. On est bien ici, ce serait dommage d'être obligé de partir.

\- Je ne crois pas ce soit un ennemi, fit la voix de Mihawk derrière eux.

\- Tu arrives à voir si loin ? s'étonna Shanks en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Ace qui venait de frissonner.

\- Non, même si j'ai de bons yeux, c'est quand même trop loin… mais j'ai une intuition, c'est tout.

\- Allons nous coucher ! Tu es frigorifié ! dit Shanks.

\- Tenez ! fit le médecin en déposant des couvertures devant eux. Je me doutais que vous seriez tous ici !

Akagami en prit une et les enveloppa avec, avant de recaler Ace contre lui, bien à l'abri du froid. Mihawk sourit et s'occupa de Perona qui les avait rejoints et qui s'endormait déjà.

Ace soupira et passa ses bras autour de la taille puissante en soupirant de bien-être. Pourvu que Mihawk ait raison, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à nouveau enfermer dans son petit bout de cabine sur le Red Force. Il voulait rester là, au creux de cette chaleur… Un cœur au milieu des flammes… avait-il capturé le cœur de Shanks ? se demanda-t-il encore avant de sombrer sans répondre à la question.

\- Mihawk, même si Zoro ne revient pas, je pourrais rester avec toi ? demanda Perona à moitié ivre.

Elle avait gouté au rhum et la saveur sucrée de l'alcool lui avait beaucoup plus donc elle en avait bu plusieurs jusqu'au point d'être pompette

\- Pourquoi ne reviendrait-il pas ?

\- Sais pas… Mais je pourrais ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule...

\- Bien sûr petite...

\- Merci grand-frère… marmonna la jeune fille.

Shanks riait dans sa barbe, surprenante gamine.

\- Petite conversation dont elle ne se souviendra pas demain ! remarqua-t-il tout sourire.

\- A qui le dis-tu… soupira Œil de faucon.

\- Alors, qui a réussi à retenir l'attention du grand Dracule Mihawk ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises encore ? Tu as encore trop abusé du rhum ?

\- Non pas ces temps-ci, et ce qui me fais dire ça, c'est que le plus grand solitaire que l'océan ait porté se retrouve en compagnie d'une demoiselle et qu'en plus, il soupire à fendre l'âme à certains moments, sans oublier ce regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Dis celui qui garde le plus grand secret de l'univers depuis deux ans.

\- Touché !

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur, sachant pertinemment que les deux personnes qui dormaient contre elles ne se réveilleraient pas.

Ace lui était à demi-endormi, pas qu'il comprenait grand-chose à ce que se disaient les deux hommes. A dire vrai, il n'y comprenait absolument rien. Par contre il aimait toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait. Le fait d'être bien protéger, les battements du cœur de Shanks, la chaleur qu'il dégageait, son rire, le son de sa voix, son odeur. Ace aimait tout ça et sa peau était-elle aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air ?

Doucement il passa sa main sous la chemise du capitaine et caressa les abdos de ce dernier. Shanks lui, avait arrêté de rire et frissonna sous la caresse. Il posa son regard sur le jeune homme qui soupirait une fois de plus d'aise, endormi, un sourire heureux sur le visage.

\- On est dans de beaux draps, remarqua Œil de Faucon totalement perdu dans ses pensées

Ooo000ooO

Il faisait déjà grand jour quand un homme surgit sur la plage en hurlant !

\- Capitaine ! Capitaine !

\- Quoi encore ? fit ce dernier en se réveillant en sursaut, tout comme Ace toujours contre lui, ainsi que Mihawk et Perona.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce boucan ! râla cette dernière qui avait un gros mal de crâne.

\- T'aurais pas dû boire autant, se moqua Œil de Faucon en lui tendant une petite gourde. Tiens bois ça, ça va calmer ton mal de tête.

\- Alors ce bateau ? demandait Shanks en regardant au loin.

\- Cap'taine ! C'est Lui !

\- Lui ?

\- Chapeau de Paille, fit Mihawk, qui lui aussi avait reporté son regard sur l'horizon et qui avait un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Luffy… murmura Ace en se levant et en s'avançant vers la mer, titubant sous le coup de l'émotion.

Shanks lui souriait. Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt mon grand…

Ace tenta de reprendre son souffle mais sa respiration s'était coupée. Luffy… son petit frère qui le croyait mort… il arrivait ! C'en fut trop pour lui, il s'écroula inconscient sur le sol. Enfin presque car Shanks le récupéra in extrémis.

\- Toi au lit ! fit-il en le portant vers le camp. Si tu veux être au mieux de ta forme ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ce soir ? fit Perona, toute joyeuse de revoir Zoro.

\- C'est le temps qu'il leur faudra pour arriver jusqu'ici, lui expliqua Mihawk.

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur le bateau**

\- On dirait qu'il y a du monde sur cette île, maugréa Usop qui observait la plage.

\- Qui ça ? demanda Luffy. Des méchants ? On va devoir se battre ? dit-il tout heureux.

\- Ça je n'crois pas… murmura Marco pour lui-même.

\- On ne peut pas aller plus vite Franky ? hurla le capitaine.

\- Non et non !

\- J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de femmes, glissa Robin à Nami tout bas, manquerait plus que notre Sanji soit encore détourné de nous…

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur l'île**

\- Je ne veux pas dormir, bouda Ace Alors que le quatuor marchait vers leur village.

\- Reste au moins allongé.

\- On n'peut pas partir à leur rencontre ?

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Perona.

\- S'il te plait Shanks...

\- Bien sûr ! Allez-y tous les deux. Perona quand il aura fait cent mètres et qu'il tombera tu te débrouilles pour le remettre dans son lit ! Mihawk tu m'aide à préparer la fête de bienvenue ?

\- Ok, je dois aussi prévenir qu'il y aura deux couverts en moins ce soir puisque ces deux ci seront tellement fatigués qu'ils iront très tôt au lit.

\- Oui tu as raison.

Les deux plus jeunes regardaient les capitaines affolés. Dormir tôt ? Épuisés ? Pas de fête ? Pas manger ?

\- C'est bon on reste là... firent les deux plus jeunes totalement vaincus.

\- Allez faire une sieste et venez nous rejoindre plus tard, conclut Shanks en passant sa main dans les cheveux noir de Ace. T'en fais pas, Luffy sera là ce soir, et toi tu dois être en forme pour qu'il te croit.

\- D'accord.

Perona suivit l'exemple d'Ace, c'est que la lumière du jour lui donnait mal à la tête. Ace lui, ne s'était pas arrêter à sa chambre, il alla directement dans celle du capitaine et se glissa dans les draps de Shanks.

De son côté, ce dernier avait annoncé les noms de leur invités en approche, les hommes hurlaient de joie, ils allaient revoir leur "petit".

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur le Sunny**

\- On arrive quand ? demanda Luffy.

\- Bientôt… répondit Franky

A peine deux minutes plus tard.

\- On est bientôt arrivé ?

\- Faites-le taire ! supplia Franky qui n'en pouvait plus.

Et de nouveau :

\- On arrive dans combien de...

Marco embrassa le capitaine sur la bouche qui en fut tellement surpris qu'il resta en mode "pause".

\- Je crois que ça devrait faire l'affaire pour un moment, fit Marco très fier de lui.

\- Merci, tu me sauves ! sourit Franky reconnaissant.

Ooo000ooO

Il faisait presque nuit quand ils débarquèrent enfin sur la plage de l'ile. Nami, avec son adresse coutumière, avait manœuvré pour mettre le bateau hors de vue du grand large. L'esprit tranquille de ce côté, Franky décida de rester tout de même à bord au cas où les inconnus qu'ils avaient vu de loin seraient hostiles. En tout cas, personne ne les attendait !

Usop fit quelques pas en grommelant :

\- J'étais certain d'avoir vu du monde…

\- Bah, t'as dû te tromper ! fit Luffy qui était étrangement plus calme depuis que Marco l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche pour le faire taire.

Ce dernier s'était un peu étonné qu'il ne l'engueule même pas. Mais bon Luffy était Luffy après tout.

\- Allons chercher de la viande ! s'écria Luffy.

\- Salut gamin ! l'interrompit une voix vers qui Usop se tourna. Il faillit en avaler sa langue tant la surprise le prit de court :

\- Papa ? C'est bien… toi ?

\- Qui d'autre gamin ?

Luffy s'était figé. Si le père d'Usop était là alors… alors Shanks aussi ! On lui avait raconté, bien sûr, comment ce dernier était intervenu à Marineford après qu'il ait lui-même perdu connaissance. Mais le revoir…

Usop, lui, regardait son père sans bouger, soudain bien plus impressionné que par toutes ses aventures au sein de l'équipage de Luffy.

\- Ben alors gamin, on ne dit pas bonjour à son vieux père ?

Chopper lui fila un grand coup dans le dos et il s'écroula en larme dans les bras de son paternel.

Yasopp prit le temps de regarder son fils avant de saluer Luffy et Marco qu'il connaissait aussi :

\- Comment ça va ? Venez vite ! Tout le monde vous attend, on avait repéré votre voile depuis longtemps !

\- Mais…

\- Venez tous ! Des hommes à nous montent la garde, personne ne touchera à votre bateau !

\- Ainsi voilà le fameux équipage qui t'as incité à devenir pirate, sourit Zoro. J'ai hâte de rencontrer ce Shanks le Roux.

Tout en devisant joyeusement, ils prirent la direction du village construit par l'équipage. Ils furent tous impressionnés par ce qu'ils avaient fait. Au fur et à mesure, les hommes venaient saluer celui qu'il avait quitté gamin, autrefois.

\- Salut Zoro ! Comment tu vas ? fit Perona en se jetant dans ses bras au milieu des salutations.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

\- Elle est avec moi !

L'épéiste se retourna pour voir son maitre, Œil de Faucon. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement.

Luffy ne savait plus où donner de la tête quand s'éleva la voix de celui qu'il attendait :

\- Ben tu en as mis du temps Luffy !

Il se retourna pour faire face à Shanks. Et se figea en découvrant la personne à ses côtés. Puis, il tomba à genoux en disant :

\- C'est impossible…

\- Petit frère ! fit Ace en se précipitant le plus vite qu'il pouvait et prendre Luffy dans ses bras

\- Tu es... je t'ai vu...

\- Chut… Je suis là… Pas encore tout à fait au point, mais je suis là… Tout ça grâce à Shanks et à tout son équipage... s'ils n'avaient pas été là... je serais sans le moindre doute là où ils pensent tous que je suis.

Les deux frères pleuraient à chaudes larmes, tandis que les autres restaient émus et surpris de la situation.

\- Une petite faim ? demanda Shanks.

Sans laisser le temps à ses invités de répondre, il les poussa vers la table, laissant un peu d'intimité aux deux frères.

Perona elle, s'accrocha au cou de Zorro ne voulant pas le lâcher.

\- Tu semble avoir l'habitude, le railla Sanji.

\- La ferme, c'n'est pas tes oignons. Fous-moi la paix !

Zoro prit place à table, toujours avec Perona accrochée à lui mais s'installant de façon à ce qu'ils puissent manger tous les deux sans se gêner.

Œil de Faucon, lui, sourit, cela faisait trop longtemps à son gout qu'il n'avait pas vu cette scène touchante. Et il se l'avoua, cela lui avait manqué.

Shanks de son côté regardait d'un œil les frères qui se retrouvaient, des fois que Luffy serre trop fort Ace dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

Ooo000ooO

Il faisait nuit noire maintenant mais la fête commençait tout juste pour ce petit monde. Luffy avait encore du mal à en revenir, même après les explications de Shanks lui-même :

\- Mais, il avait un trou énorme dans la poitrine…

\- Qu'a longuement réparé mon médecin de bord. C'est à lui qu'Ace doit d'être encore parmi nous. Et un peu grâce à toi aussi…

\- A moi ?

\- Oui, sans ce bout de vivecard à terre à ses côtés, je n'aurais pas deviné qu'il y avait encore un peu de vie en lui. Longtemps après Ace m'a dit qu'elle était à toi.

\- J'n'arrive quand même pas à y croire ! Mais je suis super heureux ! fit le jeune pirate en serrant encore une fois son aîné contre lui.

\- Fais doucement grosse brute ! le prévint Shanks en l'arrachant d'Ace sans ménagement. Il est encore fragile !

\- Salut Marco, heureux de te revoir ! fit Ace à son ami. Et merci d'avoir participer à cette mascarade pour cacher que j'étais en vie. Shanks m'a tout expliqué.

\- Quoi ? Tu savais ? hurla Luffy en se jetant sur lui mais Marco lui échappa en prenant son envol, aussitôt poursuivi par le jeune pirate. Mais c'est génial comme pouvoir ! Je peux essayer dis ?

\- Alors tu me pardonnes ?

\- Non ! Tu aurais dû me le dire ! bouda Luffy.

\- Et tu m'aurais cru ?

\- Non ! Mais quand même !

Tout le monde riait à gorges déployées, même Ace qui devait tout de même s'appuyer sur Shanks pour ne pas s'écrouler tellement il riait des frasques de ces deux là. Le capitaine du Red Force glissa son bras autour de sa taille pour qu'il puisse s'en donner à cœur joie. C'était si bon de le voir revivre ainsi.

Plus loin Perona prenait les paris quand au gagnant de ce curieux combat sous les applaudissements des hommes et les yeux attendris de Zoro et Mihawk :

\- Tu lui as manqué tu sais, confia ce dernier à son disciple.

\- Moi aussi elle m'a manqué… pas qu'elle d'ailleurs, finit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Mais Dracule avait parfaitement entendu.

Finalement, Luffy réussit à s'accrocher à Marco grâce à l'extension d'un de ses bras et le Phoenix perdit l'équilibre. Aussitôt Luffy le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écrase :

\- Et te fais pas mal ! Je ne veux pas d'un homme blessé dans mon équipage ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Tu me gardes quand même ?

\- Ben oui baka !

La fête battit son plein jusqu'à point d'heure mais Shanks veillât à ce qu'Ace aille se coucher dès qu'il se mit à bailler à en fendre l'âme et malgré ses protestations. Plus loin Perona s'était déjà endormie, coincée entre Zoro et Mihawk.

Ooo000ooO

Plus tard dans la nuit Shanks ne coupa pas a son rituel il passa dans la cabane d'Ace et eut un petit sourire quand il vit que Luffy dormait à ses cotés.

Il ferma doucement la porte laissant les deux frères.

\- Ils dorment ?

\- A poings fermés... Alors raconte-moi...

\- Te raconter quoi ?

\- Comment le grand Marco devient un simple matelot dans l'équipage de Mugiwara...

\- D'accord, mais devant un verre de rhum... C'est moi ou tu t'es assagi à ce niveau ?

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles...

\- Vous pouvez m'aider ? les interrompit une voix.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir Mihawk transporter un Zorro inconscient sur son épaule.

\- Qu'as-tu encore fait ? demanda Shanks alors que Marco lui prêtait main forte.

\- Il a voulu un entrainement, mais il est tombé raid endormi... répondit simplement Œil de Faucon.

\- On peut savoir depuis quand le grand Dracule a un disciple ? questionna Marco curieux.

\- C'est une bonne question, intervint Shanks.

\- Ah... râla le faucon sachant qu'il n'y couperait pas

Après avoir allongé Zoro, les trois hommes partirent près du feu, se servirent du rhum et chacun d'entre eux attendit que l'autre commence.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent Echiiro Oda.**

Point de départ : la bataille de Marineford avec une suite alternative. Yaoi.

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Sur l'île, au petit matin…**

Luffy se réveilla de bonne heure. Sûrement avait-il besoin de voir encore une fois de ses yeux, la respiration lente et régulière soulever le torse de son aîné qui dormait encore profondément. Etrangement calme, il resta là, l'observant de tout son saoul alors qu'à l'extérieur les bruits commençaient à signaler le réveil du petit village que s'était fabriqué les hommes de Shanks.

Shanks, qui l'avait sauvé enfant en y laissant un bras et qui avait aussi sauvé Ace d'une mort certaine. L'avait-il seulement remercié pour ça ? Il se demanda aussi ce qu'allait faire son aîné quand il serait complètement remis. Partirait-il de nouveau à la poursuite de Barbe Noire ? Il aurait bien voulu le garder près de lui, mais il savait pertinemment qu'Ace ne voudrait pas. Parce qu'il était comme ça Ace…

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et il vit entrer le maître des lieux, justement. Ce dernier le salua d'un clin d'œil et s'approcha du lit d'Ace, vérifiant que tout aller bien avant de faire signe à Luffy de le suivre.

Ils se retrouvèrent vite attablés autour d'un solide petit-déjeuner :

\- Merci Shanks, fit gravement Luffy. Merci pour Ace.

\- De rien mon grand ! Comme je t'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose ! répondit ce dernier en lui passant comme autrefois sa grande main dans la tignasse. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu comptes faire toi !

\- Devenir le Seigneur des Pirates ! fit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais toi ! Ça fait du bien ! s'amusa le Roux en riant. Et Marco dans tout ça ?

\- Quoi Marco ?

\- Tu vas le garder dans ton équipage ?

\- Il t'a dit ?

\- Oui, on a un peu discuté cette nuit…

\- Je voudrais bien, mais peut-être va-t-il préféré rester avec Ace…

 _-Non, je ne crois pas,_ pensa Shanks en revoyant l'expression de Marco quand il leur avait expliqué comment Luffy lui avait proposé de rejoindre son équipage.

\- Et toi ? reprenait Luffy. Tu vas faire quoi avec Ace ?

\- Continuer à veiller sur lui tant qu'il n'est pas entièrement remis. Tu sais Luffy, il revient de loin… il va lui falloir encore du temps, et j'en ai plein, du temps.

\- Empêche-le de faire une bêtise, murmura Luffy.

\- J'essaierai, promit le capitaine.

Luffy sourit en regardant Marco les rejoindre en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire :

\- Eh ! T'as fais quoi cette nuit ? l'apostropha-t-il en riant.

Marco s'assit près de lui en jetant un regard au Roux, qui ne semblait pas avoir souffert de leur longue nuit de discussion avec Mihawk. Ce dernier, également levé, déjeunait tranquillement un peu plus loin et le salua en souriant. Zoro, par contre, n'avait pas encore fait son apparition.

\- Toi en tout cas, t'as l'air d'avoir bien dormi ! répondit-il.

\- Comme un bébé…

Shanks se leva pour retourner voir si Ace émergeait en souriant, autant les laisser discuter. Marco n'était pas encore certain de ce qu'il devait faire. Mais au fond de lui, rester avec Luffy était certainement ce qu'il souhaitait le plus. Et Shanks le comprenait très bien, vu que lui-même n'aspirait qu'à garder Ace près de lui. Quand à Mihawk, même s'il n'avait rien dit clairement lui non plus, revoir Zoro lui faisait plus que plaisir. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas si différents les uns des autres…

Ooo000ooO

Quelques jours plus tard Luffy et sa bande décidaient de quitter un peu l'île, histoire de ne pas trop éveillé les soupçons.

\- Soit fort Ace, je reviens fin de la semaine, fit le capitaine, retenant malgré lui ses larmes.

\- T'inquiète, je ne bouges pas !

\- Pas de bêtises !

\- C'est à moi de dire ça !

\- Tu seras encore là ? demandait Zoro à Mihawk

\- Je reste une semaine, si on se croise, bien. Si pas, je ne t'en voudrais... répondit ce dernier.

\- Eh, Zoro ! Aide-moi à décrocher Luffy de son frère ! les interrompit Franky.

Ce dernier tirait leur capitaine vers le Sunny, mais vu qu'il avait noué ses bras autour du cou d'Ace, ses bras s'allongeaient encore et encore.

Ooo000ooO

Plus tard dans la journée Shanks retrouva Ace assis sur un rocher, le regard rivé vers l'horizon.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Akagami voyant les yeux humides d'Ace.

\- Il est parti... murmura le blessé.

Shanks ébouriffa sa chevelure.

\- Il n'en a que pour quelques jours, tant qu'il n'y a pas de menace de la marine, nous l'attendrons.

\- Je sais que Luffy va revenir, ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais.

\- Et de quoi tu parlais? fit curieux le capitaine.

\- Le tatouage que tu m'as fait, répondit le jeune homme montrant la place, où toute trace du dit tatouage avait disparu.

Ooo000ooO

Le Sunny n'était plus à portée de l'île depuis longtemps mais Luffy regardait encore vers ce bout d'océan où se cachait ce petit bout de terre qui abritait son aîné. Il soupira bruyamment, bientôt imité par Zoro qui avait retrouvé sa place favorite dans la vigie.

\- Luffy, je comprends, mais Zoro… râla Nami.

\- Tu es bien cruelle petite navigatrice, protesta Marco. Visiblement, Zoro était heureux de retrouver ses amis aussi. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas tout ce qu'il désire sur ce navire, au contraire de toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'offusqua Nami en faisant mine de lui donner un coup de poing bien senti. Mais Marco était rapide et s'écarta prudemment de son chemin pour aller retrouver Luffy.

\- Tu es triste de l'avoir quitté ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit Marco ? demanda le jeune capitaine sans répondre.

A son ton sérieux et calme, le Phoenix savait que cette fois, il n'échapperait pas à une véritable explication. Il soupira, avant de se lancer.

\- Quand Shanks le Roux m'a avoué qu'il n'était pas mort, je n'y croyais pas. Tout comme toi, je l'ai pleuré avant de savoir. Mais Akagami m'a aussi dit qu'il n'y avait aucune certitude qu'il survive. Son corps était… en trop mauvais état pour émettre le moindre pronostic encourageant. Ma première réaction a été de te retrouver pour t'en faire part, mais Shanks m'a mis en garde de l'absurdité de ce raisonnement. Et si Ace succombait pendant que je t'annonçais qu'il y avait peut-être encore un espoir ? Ne te ferais-je pas plus de mal que de bien ? Et puis, on a tous deviné que tu étais avec Rayleigh. Tu étais à l'abri, entre de bonnes mains, il m'a demandé de surveiller ton retour à Sabaody. Je n'avais plus grand-chose à faire de mon côté, l'équipage de Barbe Blanche se séparait ou tentait sa chance par petit groupe. J'ai accepté son offre en restant en contact avec lui pour avoir des nouvelles d'Ace. C'était un peu ma façon à moi de vous rendre hommage à tous les deux, quoi qu'il advienne. Quand il a eu la certitude qu'Ace s'en tirerait, ce qui n'est pas si vieux, Shanks a prévu de se mettre sur votre route à un moment de votre périple. Je l'y ai juste aidé en lui communiquant votre itinéraire depuis que vous avez repris la mer. Et quand tu m'as reconnu et invité à rejoindre ton équipage, je ne savais pas comment te dire un truc pareil…

\- Merci de m'avoir expliqué, sourit Luffy.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

\- Non ! Pourquoi ça ? Allez viens ! On va manger ! fit-il en l'entraînant et en hurlant. Sanji ! J'ai faim !

Marco le suivit en riant, entraîné malgré lui dans son sillage. Il se sentait mieux, soulagé d'avoir pu raconter tout ça.

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur l'île**

Ace avait finalement été s'étendre un peu après le repas. Le départ de Luffy l'avait quand même secoué et la fatigue avait fini par le terrasser. Shanks en avait profité pour lui faire une surprise et pendant qu'il dormait avait préparé un tout nouveau tatouage pour lui imprimer à son réveil. Bon, ce serait encore provisoire mais le médecin refusait qu'on lui en fasse un vrai dans l'immédiat. Il l'avait fait un peu plus grand et s'était appliqué à passer des couleurs plus vives, qui d'après un de se hommes qui en faisait régulièrement pour envoyer à ses filles au loin, tiendrait plus longtemps que le premier. Satisfait, il se glissa dans sa cabane pour vérifier qu'il dormait profondément.

\- T'en vas pas... murmura Ace dans son sommeil en attrapant la chemise du capitaine alors qu'il se penchait sur lui.

Shanks resta interdit un instant avant d'essayer de se défaire de la prise du jeune homme sans le réveiller, mais rien n'y fit. Le capitaine n'eut d'autre choix que de s'installer à côté du patient qui se colla contre lui en soupirant d'aise.

\- Mais je t'en prie, installe-toi, fit Shanks tout bas.

Toutefois, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour resserrer son étreinte autour de l'endormi.

\- Tu as raison de dormir, tu en as besoin pour récupérer... Shanks déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête d'Ace et patienta.

Ooo000ooO

Sur la plage, Perona retrouva Mihawk regardant lui aussi l'horizon :

\- Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir ? lui reprocha-t-elle. On aurait pu le garder avec nous !

\- Il n'abandonnera jamais Luffy mon enfant, et s'il le faisait, je ne lui pardonnerais pas. Il faudra nous contenter de ses passages…

\- C'est trop injuste ! râla la jeune femme.

\- Mais admirable !

Oui, c'était bien ça, pensa Mihawk, Zoro ne dériverait jamais de son objectif. Il en était certain maintenant, à lui de faire parti de son avenir s'il le désirait. Après tout, ce ne devait pas être si compliqué.

\- Je sais ! fit Perona en se levant d'un bon.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Œil de faucon, s'attendant au pire.

\- Et si on s'alliait temporairement à l'équipage d'Akagami ?

\- Plaît-il ? fit Dracule surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- On a qu'à le suivre dans sa quête un moment ! Et puis comme Ace est avec lui, Luffy reviendra souvent, et si Luffy vient, Zorro sera là aussi ! Et on le verra plus souvent que si on part seul de notre côté !

\- C'est une bonne idée, mais malheureusement irréalisable… Je te rappelle que je suis l'un des sept corsaires, expliqua Mihawk. M'allier à un équipage de pirate, même temporairement, mettrait à coup sûr la puce à l'oreille de la marine. Et je ne pense pas que le Roux me le pardonnerait…

\- Mais alors quoi ? On n'a pas de prétexte pour rester ici ? Zoro va nous filer entre les doigts… dit-elle tristement. On ne le reverra jamais…

\- Mais si… Il suffit juste de trouver un juste milieu, fit-il en souriant. Il faut que je parle à Akagami ! dit-il en se levant et en filant vers le village.

\- Mais quel mouche le pique ? murmura la jeune fille pour elle-même. Elle était pourtant bonne mon idée…

Mais Mihawk dut attendre, Shanks était avec Ace pour l'instant lui dit son second.

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur le Sunny**

\- A quoi penses-tu Nami ? demanda Robin.

\- Rien de particulier, enfin juste un truc que Marco m'a dit tout à l'heure...

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- "Tu es bien cruelle petite navigatrice. Visiblement, Zoro était heureux de retrouver ses amis aussi. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas tout ce qu'il désire sur ce navire, au contraire de toi ?" Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit, mot pour mot.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Le fait qu'il t'ait dit que tu étais cruelle ? demanda la brune pas très sûre.

\- Non, ce que je demande c'est à côté de quoi je suis passée. Pour moi, Zorro est toujours comme il a été il y a deux ans, même s'il est plus fort qu'avant, mais il semblerait que ça ne soit pas le cas... J'ai été nulle comme amie.

La brune ouvrit les yeux de surprise, réalisant qu'elle aussi était à coté de la plaque.

Ooo000ooO

\- Hoy Sanji, calme-toi ! fit Usop.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme... Elles vont finir par me rendre dingues !

\- Qui ça ?

\- Les filles... Elles veulent faire des tâches ingrates pour leurs délicates petites mains ! Mais elles sont si mignoooooooonnneees dans leur tablier !

Il sortit pour servir à ces demoiselles une boisson fraiche.

\- Mes chéries, s'écria-t-il en les découvrant complètement abattues sur le pont du bateau. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrivent ?

\- Est-ce qu'on est de mauvaises amies ? demanda Nami.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'écria-t-il. Venez là toutes les deux ! Il les prit toutes deux dans ses bras, les berçant tendrement. Personne n'a le droit de vous faire du mal, mes chéries !

Luffy se tourna pour voir ce qui se passait :

\- Et voilà, ça le reprend ! s'amusa-t-il.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas si désagréable d'avoir quelqu'un à serrer dans ses bras, remarqua Marco en voyant les filles sourire.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Qui sait…

Luffy le regarda longuement :

\- T'es bizarre des fois Marco, mais je t'aime bien !

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur l'île, dans la cabane d'Ace**

Ce dernier s'éveillait justement. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le regard de son sauveur posé sur lui :

\- Bien dormi ? demanda ce dernier en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Ace en baillant.

\- Dison que tu m'as fait prisonnier, fit le Roux ne montrant sa main toujours bien accrochée à sa chemise.

\- Oh… rougit le jeune convalescent en le lâchant vivement. Je suis désolé…

\- Ne le soit pas, ça n'a rien de désagréable, s'amusa Shanks en le regardant rougir encore plus.

Enfin libéré, il s'assit au bord du lit, lui tournant le dos et s'étira :

\- Shanks… murmura Ace en regardant ses muscles roulés sous la légère chemise qu'il affectionnait. Presque malgré lui, sa main vint se poser sur son dos. Shanks sourit et ne bougea pas d'un iota, savourant la timide caresse un instant avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main :

\- Allez fainéant ! Viens donc profiter du grand air !

\- Je te rejoins !

Shanks sortit rapidement, ne voulant pas provoquer une situation qu'Ace aurait pu regretter par la suite. Lui avait, depuis bien longtemps, pris conscience de ses sentiments pour l'aîné de Luffy. Qu'il semble les partager le comblait de joie mais il avait besoin d'être certain qu'il ne cofondait ce qu'il éprouvait avec une quelconque reconnaissance dont il n'avait que faire.

\- Ah Shanks ! s'écria Mihawk en le voyant arriver. J'ai à te parler !

\- Et de quoi donc ?

\- On va faire un tour ?

Intrigué, il suivit son ami à l'écart où ce dernier lui exposa son idée. Après quelques instants de réflexions, le Roux sourit :

\- Souffrirais-tu de la même maladie que ton vieux frère mon vieil ami ?

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

\- Ok, je vais faire en sorte que tu sois obligé de rester dans le coin… On a croisé une île où un jeune blanc bec de capitaine pirate faisait son intéressant non loin d'ici avec une paire de sabre. Une petite révolte t'irait-elle ? Et je m'arrangerais pour que les habitants fassent appel au grand Mihawk pour maintenir l'ordre.

\- Ce serait parfait ! Je te revaudrais ça !

\- J'y compte bien !

Ooo000ooO

Un peu plus tard, Ace entra dans la cabane de Shanks. Il devait faire ses exercices, mais son masque était resté chez le capitaine. Et quand il passa la porte il crut que son cœur allait lâcher. Il pressentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le blessé d'une voix faible.

\- Oh Ace… Et bien mes bagages...

\- On s'en va ? Mais Luffy et les autres...

\- Ace calme-toi, il n'y a que moi qui pars.

\- Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser, et ton équipage non plus !

\- Ace calme-toi...

Ace secoua la tête de droite à gauche et se boucha les oreilles avec ses doigts. Shanks touché par cette attitude avança vers le blessé et le cala contre son torse.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, bouda le jeune homme.

\- Chut… Calme-toi... Tu vas me faire un malaise.

Shanks sentait qu'Ace se laissait un peu aller. Il l'entraina vers son lit et l'y allongea à côté de son paquetage.

\- Je ne m'en vais que deux jours... J'ai une mission sur une ile pas loin d'ici, expliqua-t-il. Je pars juste avec deux personne et le Red Force reste ici, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je vais revenir...

\- Mais pourquoi autant de temps ?

\- Parce que le temps de traversée est long, je serais plus longtemps sur les flots que sur cette île.

Shanks regarda la moue boudeuse du jeune homme, tout à fait craquante, mais il ne devait pas céder, et qui sait peut-être qu'avec son absence Ace se rendrait compte de quelque chose, du moins c'est ce que Akagami espérait. Mais pour lui ce petit éloignement tombait à pic, sinon il risquait de perdre son sang froid.

\- Ferme les yeux, fit Shanks rompant le silence.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Reste allongé sur le dos et ferme les yeux, c'est un ordre matelot...

Ace malgré lui frissonna, mais pas de peur, aussi il s'exécuta.

\- Ah ! sursauta le jeune homme quand il sentit de l'eau sur le creux de son épaule gauche. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- C'est une surprise, et toi, ne fais pas de bêtises pendant mon absence d'accord ?

\- Hum… D'accord, dit Ace sans vraiment savoir à quoi il répondait, trop occupé à profité de l'étrange caresse du capitaine.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, Shanks déposa un baiser sur le front d'Ace, attrapa son paquetage et quitta sa cabane en direction d'une petite embarcation où l'attendait déjà deux de ses hommes. Ils mirent rapidement le cap sur première île à l'ouest-sud-est.

Ace voulut lui courir après mais il fut happé par le médecin.

\- Allez jeune homme c'est l'heure de la rééducation !

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais... Tu veux te remettre d'aplombs non ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors au boulot !

\- Ok…

\- Au fait, joli ton nouveau tatouage !

Etonné, le jeune homme regarda son épaule et découvrit la surprise de Shanks. Un sourire vint se poser sur son visage alors qu'il suivait le médecin.

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur le Sunny**

La nuit était tombée et tout le monde ou presque se reposait. Luffy lui, se faufilait en silence sur le bateau se cachant des passagers encore debout à cette heure. Il avait prit l'habitude d'espionner son tout nouveau et tout beau matelot. Il adorait ses ailes de feu couleur bleue. Son buste bien dessiné et il avait pesté un nombre incalculable de fois contre le tatouage qui ornait le torse de son propriétaire.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu cherches ? demanda justement l'objet de ses pensées.

Marco regarda son capitaine avec une furieuse envie de rire. Luffy avait mit un bandana sur son visage qui lui couvrait le nez et la bouche. Il avançait telle une limace. Mais il avait accroché ses pieds quelque part et son corps s'était allongé pour refaire une partie du périmètre du Sunny. Surpris de s'être fait prendre le capitaine lâcha son coin de mur et se rétracta d'un coup.

Le matelot ne put que rire, Luffy était vraiment bizarre par moment...

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur l'île**

Deux jours avaient passé depuis le départ de Shanks. Ace se promenait le long de la plage, guettant presque instinctivement le large. Il avait fini par découvrir ce que son sauveur avait été faire au loin. Mihawk lui avait révélé leur plan pour que lui et la jeune Perona puisse rester aussi longtemps que possible dans les parages sans attirer les soupçons de la marine pour autant. Mais à sa question pourquoi il voulait rester là, Œil de Faucon était resté étrangement évasif… Mais à voir le sourire de Perona et se rappelant la façon dont elle était restée accroché à Zoro à l'arrivée de Luffy et son équipage, il avait vite compris qu'il y avait là anguille sous roche.

Ce qui l'avait amené à se poser des questions sur son avenir. Depuis qu'il récupérait petit à petit, il ne l'avait pas beaucoup fait. Il était en vie alors qu'il s'était presque vu mourir. Il avait même fait ses adieux à son petit frère. Le simple fait d'être en vie tenait pour lui du miracle. Un miracle qu'il devait entièrement à Shanks. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il lui manquait autant ? Il avait été très heureux de découvrir son nouveau tatouage, encore plus joli que le dernier, il en avait même été profondément troublé. Mais tout dans son sauveur le troublait. De ses yeux à son odeur. Et puis, il devait se l'avouer, le savoir près de lui dans son sommeil, le tranquillisait. Ses petites intentions, sa façon tendre de l'obliger à faire ce qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de faire… et tout un tas de petites autres choses qui étaient devenues son quotidien. Une fois remis sur pied, serait-il capable de tout abandonné pour repartir à l'aventure ? Dans quel but cette fois ? Il en était de moins en moins certain.

Il soupira et souhaita que Shanks revienne enfin. Peut-être qu'en le voyant en le serrant contre lui, il saurait enfin.

Ooo000ooO

Au même moment, sur une petite ile voisine, le Roux et se hommes s'apprêtaient à prendre la mer. Shanks n'était pas mécontent de rentrer enfin. Déjà qu'il lui avait fallu une journée de plus que prévu pour mettre au point son stratagème. Et puis Ace lui manquait. Bon, il avait rendu service à son vieil ami, mais il n'avait plus qu'une hâte maintenant, c'était de rentrer. Ses deux matelots attendaient ses ordres, il les leur donna sans plus tarder. Il espérait atteindre son île le soir même.

Ooo000ooO

Pas très loin de là, le Sunny faisait escale sur une petite île, histoire de faire croire à tous qu'ils poursuivaient leur route dans le nouveau monde. Bien entendu, il comptait faire demi-tour ensuite pour revenir passé un peu de temps avec Ace et Shanks. Ce dernier leur avait fourni un éternal pose pour pouvoir retrouver leur refuge de n'importe où.

Alors qu'ils se baladaient en ville, une jolie demoiselle, pirate de son état, se précipita vers Marco en criant :

\- Salut mon petit chou ! Comment tu vas depuis tout ce temps ? Je m'inquiétais pour toi tu sais ! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué mon petit chou, fit-elle en se pendant à son cou.

\- C'est qui celle-là ? fit Luffy en la regardant méchamment. Et pourquoi elle s'accroche comme ça à mon nakama ?

\- Faut te faire un dessin ou quoi ? soupira Zoro.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Enfin Luffy, expliqua Sanji. Marco est un bel homme, normal que des filles lui courent après ! Faudrait peut-être t'intéresser à autre chose que la bouffe de temps en temps !

\- T'es méchant Sanji, fit Luffy boudeur, et cette nana, ben je l'aime pas !

Sur quoi le capitaine les planta tous là pour partir de son côté au plus grand dam de Marco qui n'avait jamais souhaité le rendre triste et encore moins à cause d'une de ses ex dont il avait un mal fou à se débarrasser.

\- Luffy attend ! fit Marco en essayant de décoller la sangsue pendue à son cou.

\- Oh non mon chou ! Ce soir, tu es à moi... Cette fois je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper.

\- Ça suffit ! Arrête ! Quand comprendra-tu que nous deux c'est fini, et ce depuis longtemps ?

Le ton de Marco était on ne peut plus cassant. Il avait réussi à se défaire de la fille et partir en courant à la recherche de Luffy.

\- Mais... Mais... tenta la femme vers le reste de l'équipage.

\- Mais rien, Marco a été on ne peut plus clair, fit Franky.

\- Venez mes chéries, fit Sanji en entrainant Nami et Robin plus loin.

Marco courrait dans toute la ville appelant son capitaine, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvenait. Il s'arrêta à un croisement et reprit sa respiration.

\- Où es-tu mon petit chewing-gum ? se demanda-t-il avant de se diriger ensuite vers une ruelle déserte où il déploya ses ailes.

Il survola le village et trouva Luffy assis sur un toit, regardant le large.

\- C'est donc ici que tu te cachais ? demanda Marco en atterrissant près de lui.

\- Me cachait pas... bouda le capitaine. T'es pas avec la grue ?

Marco se positionna derrière Luffy et lui enserra la taille.

\- Non, je suis ici avec toi.

Et sans crier gare, il prit son envol.

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur l'île**

Il faisait nuit noire, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Ace décida de prendre une douche et après celle-ci, il se rendit dans la cabane de Shanks. Il voulait lui emprunter une chemise. Le jeune homme s'assit un instant au milieu du lit et prit l'oreiller de son propriétaire dans ses bras, s'emplissant les poumons de son odeur.

Par tous les cieux ce qui lui manquait! S'il s'écoutait, il dormirait là. Mais vu que le capitaine n'était pas là, il ne s'en sentait pas le droit de le faire.

\- Tu vas tomber malade si tu restes ainsi avec les cheveux mouillés, dit soudain une voix derrière lui.

Ace se retourna d'un bloc, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était enfin de retour !

Avant que le brun ne puisse faire quoi que se soit Akagami se retrouva à ses côtés, lui posa une serviette sur la tête, et lui frictionna les cheveux. Ace se retourna et se cala contre le torse du capitaine, l'empêchant par la même occasion de finir sa tâche.

\- Tu m'as manqué ! C'était horrible sans toi, tu avais dit deux jours et là ça en fait trois et vingt-deux heures !

\- Tant que ça ? T'es certain ? se moqua tendrement le Roux en le serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Ace…

Ce dernier soupira d'un bien-être retrouvé et ferma les yeux, écoutant battre son cœur.

\- Alors, ne me laisse plus jamais…

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis… c'est toi qui un jour me quittera…

\- Jamais ! le coupa presque violement le jeune homme qui se redressa pour planter son regard dans le sien. Je le sais maintenant, je ne veux pas te quitter !

Shanks dut se faire une nouvelle fois violence pour ne pas capturer ses lèvres encore frémissantes d'émotion. Il détourna vivement le regard et reprit sa tâche initiale, soit sécher ses cheveux pour se donner une contenance.

Mais Ace avait compris une chose essentielle pendant cette séparation et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui frotter de nouveau la tête, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un instant déstabilisé, le Roux ne mit pas longtemps à réagir. La serviette finit sa course sur le sol alors qu'il enlaçait le corps fin. Ace frémit sous son baiser impérieux et possessif, réalisant que c'est ce qu'il souhaitait depuis son réveil. Enfin, il se sentait vraiment revivre.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Ace chancela sur ses jambes, aussitôt soutenu par son compagnon qui le força à s'asseoir sur le lit. Le trop plein d'émotion ? La révélation brutale ? Sans soute un peu de tout ça. Le jeune patient lui sourit tristement en constatant sa propre faiblesse :

\- Je sui désolé… je voudrais tant te donner plus…

\- Chut… le coupa Shanks en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. On a tout notre temps maintenant. Tu vas dormir ici, près de moi à partir de ce soir. Dès demain on portera tes affaires ici. Mais ce soir tu as besoin de repos. Alors sois un bon garçon et allonge-toi.

Il ne fut pas long s'endormir au creux des bras de son aimé. Shanks, lui, mit beaucoup plus de temps, assailli soudain de mille doutes quand à l'avenir.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent Echiiro Oda.**

 **Point de départ : la bataille de Marineford avec une suite alternative. Yaoi.**

 **Chapitre 5**

\- Eh ! cria Luffy en tendant les bras en croix, savourant le souffle de l'air sur lui. C'est génial comme truc !

Marco sourit sans répondre, ravi qu'il ait perdu son air boudeur.

Ils firent le tour de l'île, puis le Phoenix se posa sur la plage, un peu essoufflé. C'est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de porter un passager.

\- Alors, ça va mieux ?

\- Ouais… maintenant j'ai faim ! On va manger ?

Ce qui fit éclater de rire son nakama.

\- Toi et ton estomac ! le railla-t-il en le suivant néanmoins.

\- Tu la reverras pas hein ? demanda soudain Luffy alors qu'il parvenait au abord la ville en stoppant son avancée.

\- Non ! promit Marco en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je veux te garder pour moi tout seul ! sourit le capitaine, satisfait en reprenant sa route.

Se rendait-il seulement compte de ce qu'il avait dit ? songea Marco, attendri.

\- Alors garde-moi, murmura quand même Marco.

\- Hoï ! Tu viens ? cria Luffy qui s'était déjà un peu éloigné.

\- J'arrive !

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans une taverne. Assis à une table, une grosse armoire à glace faisait son numéro.

\- Celui qui arrive à me battre avec la bouffe c'est moi qui paye. Dans le cas contraire, c'est vous qui payez ma note et vous me donnez en plus et en liquide la moitié, criait le malabar.

Les autres clients, terrifiés, s'étaient tassés sur leurs chaises.

\- Je relève le défi ! Mais si je gagne je veux aussi la moitié de la note en Berry...

\- Pouah, rit le malabar en le voyant. Tu crois pouvoir me battre microbe ?

\- Oh que oui !

\- Marché conclu ! Aubergiste ! Apporte-nous de quoi nous restaurer.

Le concours commença sous l'œil ahuri des autres personnes.

\- Je prends les paris! fit malicieusement Marco qui avait repérer des joueurs.

Tout le monde paria sur le malabar un peu forcés par les compagnons du dit malabar. Marco lui, sourit dans sa barbe, sa journée allait être fructueuse...

Ooo000ooO

Sur le Sunny un épéiste montait la garde. Pourtant une paire d'yeux couleur or, n'arrêtait pas de le hanter. Quand allaient-ils faire demi-tour ? Et retourner là-bas ? Un énième soupir passa les lèvres de Zoro.

Luffy avait bien mangé. Et bien entendu gagner son pari. Tout souriant Marco ramassait les gains en surveillant bien que personne n'échappe à sa vigilance.

Sirotant un verre de lait, Luffy l'observait tranquillement. Le jeune homme n'était pas idiot, ou du moins, beaucoup moins qu'il aimait le laisser paraitre. Il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il ressentait en présence de son nouveau nakama était tout autre chose que ce qu'il réservait à ses autres amis. Son cœur ne s'était jamais emballé au contact de Zoro ou Sanji. Et il adorait Nami et Robin comme ses sœurs. Usop, Franky, Chopper et Brook étaient des amis fidèles. Pour chacun d'entre eux, il était prêt à mettre sa vie en jeu. Mais Marco c'était différent… Quelque chose le poussait à vouloir toujours plus avec lui.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand Sanji arriva essoufflé dans la taverne :

\- Enfin je te trouve ! cria-t-il. Viens vite, ya du grabuge au bateau !

\- Quoi ?

Ils filèrent tous trois en courant jusqu'au Sunny que Zoro gardait. Juste devant, ils y trouvèrent un énorme attroupement :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Luffy en se frayant un passage à travers la foule pour se retrouver en face d'un homme vêtu d'un uniforme et qui invectivait son nakama, debout juste en face de lui :

\- Je vous ordonne de me remettre ce bateau ! répéta l'homme. Tous les bateaux sont consignés au port jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Tous les autres bateaux présents étaient déjà occupés par la police de l'île apparemment, dont l'homme en uniforme semblait être le chef.

\- Moi vivant, personne ne touchera à ce bateau, répondit Zoro prêt à attaquer.

\- Pourquoi cette mesure ? interrogea calmement Marco. On ne vous a rien fait de mal !

\- Qui êtes-vous ? le Capitaine de ce navire ? s'enquit l'autre.

\- Non, c'est lui le capitaine, répondit Marco en désignant Luffy.

L'homme se dirigea droit vers le chapeau de paille et se planta devant lui :

\- Soyez gentil de ne pas faire d'histoire. Tout ça est déjà bien embarrassant !

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Luffy.

\- Le trésor de l'île a été dérobé et nous devons enquêter.

Luffy jeta un œil contrarié à sa navigatrice :

\- Je n'y suis pour rien ! se justifia-t-elle immédiatement. J'ignorais qu'il possédait un trésor !

\- Je confirme ! Nami ne m'a pas quitté depuis qu'on a débarqué, fit Sanji. Tout comme Robin.

\- C'est quoi ce trésor ? demanda Nami, l'air de rien.

\- Ce n'est pas un trésor au sens propre du terme, expliqua l'homme qui s'était présenté comme le chef de la police. C'est un souvenir auquel les habitants de cette île sont très attaché, mais qui n'a aucune valeur marchande. Nous avons fait appel à un homme pour nous aider. Jusqu'à son arrivée, je ne tolérerais aucun désordre et aucun départ.

\- Chef ! Des habitants de la cité du Nord se sont réfugiés dans la montagne quand nous avons voulu fouillé le quartier ! C'est une révolte !

\- Quoi ?! fit l'homme abasourdi. C'est quelqu'un de chez nous qui aurait pris les reliques sacrées ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ils ont refusés de coopérer !

\- Vous, vous restez à quai ! ordonna le chef en suivant son homme qui courait déjà vers le quartier rebelle.

\- Quelle histoire ! fit Robin, une fois que la majorité du groupe se fut dissipé. On fait quoi capitaine ?

\- Ben rien. Restons là jusqu'à l'arrivée du fameux homme, c'est tout. Comme ça, il verront qu'on y est pour rien et on pourra partir. Mais personne à part nous sur le Sunny !

\- Je me demande bien qui peut être cet homme… fit Marco.

\- On s'en fout ! répondit Zoro en remontant à bord. Tant qu'il ne nous empêche pas de repartir !

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur l'île où Shanks avait élu domicile.**

Ace se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il avait fait un magnifique rêve, il embrassait Shanks et ce dernier lui demandait de dormir avec lui. Le jeune homme se retourna dans le lit pour voir que l'objet de ses songes dormait encore. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, il était bien rentré la veille au soir.

Doucement il s'approcha et donna un baiser furtif sur les lèvres du capitaine. Puis il voulut quitter le lit afin d'aller faire ses tâches et sa rééducation. Mais son compagnon fut plus rapide que lui et le retint contre son torse.

\- Où crois-tu t'en aller comme ça ? demanda-t-il les yeux fermés.

\- Je vais me soigner et aider un peu. Repose-toi encore, tu n'as pas dormis beaucoup...

Akagami marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de retrouver le monde des songes. Ace pouffa un peu, donna un baiser sur la joue de son homme et partit à sa séance, le cœur léger et rempli de bonheur.

Quand Shanks s'éveilla un peu plus tard en s'étirant, il n'était pas vraiment reposé. Certes sa nuit avait été courte, mais plus que tout, il était resté longtemps éveillé en se demandant s'il n'avait pas été trop vite avec Ace. Ce dernier avait l'air calme ce matin, mais il pouvait à tout moment décider de reprendre la route vers son objectif premier. Que ferait-il s'il décidait demain de repartir en vendetta ?

Chassant pour l'instant ses questions sans réponses, il se leva et après une bonne douche rejoint la table du petit déjeuner :

\- Bon retour Capitaine ! le saluèrent ses hommes.

\- Rien de spécial à signaler ? les interrogea-t-il tout en s'installant.

\- Non, rien Cap'taine, répondit son second. Sauf peut-être que notre malade semble en pleine forme ce matin, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil un peu plus loin où Ace suait à grosses gouttes en faisant des exercices sous la direction vigilante du médecin de l'équipage.

Shanks suivit son regard et sourit sans répondre. Mihawk vint s'installer à ses côtés :

\- Alors ? lui demanda-t-il, un peu anxieux.

\- Impatient ? s'amusa son ami.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, maugréa ce dernier.

\- Ça ne devrait pas tarder à venir, le rassura le Roux. Et qui sait, tu auras peut-être une surprise en te rendant là-bas, finit-il mystérieusement.

Ooo000ooO

Dans la matinée, un faucon se posa doucement sur le poignet de Mihawk. Ce dernier lut rapidement le message et mit sa petite embarcation à l'eau.

\- Eh ! Tu vas où ? s'écria Perona alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

\- Bosser ! Je reviens dans quelques jours. Sois sage !

Ooo000ooO

Quand il arriva à destination, une petite île pas très lointaine, il était attendu. Mihawk arriva sur sa petite barque, une haie d'honneur lui ouvrit le passage. On le conduisit dans le plus luxueux des hôtels de la ville et on l'installa dans la plus belle suite de l'établissement.

\- Merci d'être venu si vite, c'est une affaire de la plus haute importance, commença le maire en lui faisant un topo de la situation.

Œil de faucon écoutait d'une oreille distraite tout en dégustant un verre de vin, ces petites frappes, il aurait vite dais de leur régler leur compte. Mais plus important, il avait affaire et qui plus est, une affaire toute personnelle...

\- Bien, je vais enquêter et récolter de plus amples informations afin de terminer au plus vite cette affaire, fit Mihawk après qu'eut fini de parler le maire.

\- Vous nous sauvez ! Merci Monsieur le Corsaire. Je vous laisse à vos affaires.

Une fois que l'homme parti, Œil de faucon prit un long bain chaud, il se prépara et partit enquêter comme promis. Il passa d'abord par le port, histoire de repérer d'éventuels voleurs. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le Sunny mouiller l'ancre... L'homme eut un sourire et se faufila parmi les ombres qui envahissaient peu à peu le bateau.

Ooo000ooO

\- Ah c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi maintenant ? râla Luffy, qui voulait retourner voir son frère le plus vite possible.

\- Calme-toi, te mettre dans des états pareil n'arrangera pas les choses.

\- Mais pourquoi ? continua le capitaine en se roulant à terre vite suivit par Usop et Chopper trouvant là un nouveau jeu amusant.

Ooo000ooO

\- Sanji... firent Robin et Nami d'une voix sensuelle.

Le cuistot se retourna pour voir les deux femmes en robe de soirée, le blond se mit à saigner du nez.

\- Nami-swan, Robin-chan...

\- On s'est dit qu'une soirée rien que tous les trois te ferai plaisir... avança Robin.

\- Et j'ai fermé toutes les portes à double tours, continua Nami en mettant les clefs dans son décoté.

Ooo000ooO

 **Pendant ce temps, sur l'île de Shanks**

Ace avait fini ses exercices, il était fatigué mais il avait hâte de retrouver Shanks. Il trouva d'ailleurs ce dernier sur la plage adossé à un cocotier en train de faire une petite sieste. Ace prit place près de lui sans le réveiller, il voulait pour une fois veiller sur le sommeil de son dragon.

Shanks, instinctivement dans son sommeil, attira le jeune homme contre lui. Ace tenta bien de résister pour le laisser dormir en paix mais le Roux soupira si bien d'aise en le calant contre lui qu'il s'installa un peu plus confortablement et finit par s'endormir à son tour.

C'est ainsi que les découvrit le médecin partit à la recherche de son patient pour vérifier qu'il se reposait bien après ses exercices. C'est qu'il y avait mis particulièrement de cœur aujourd'hui le jeune homme.

Il sourit et se contenta de vérifier qu'un homme surveillait bien cette zone, et repartit rassuré finir sa partie de go.

Ooo000ooO

Perona errait comme une âme en peine dans la forêt de l'île. Même chasser avait perdu tout son attrait pour le jeune femme, qui se sentait brusquement abandonnée.

Mais l'équipage de Shanks avait décidé de ne pas laisser la jolie demoiselle broyer du noir toute seule. Et sous les conseils avisés du médecin de bord, quelques-uns se joignirent à sa chasse, illuminant un peu le ciel trop sombre de la jeune femme.

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur le Sunny**

Zoro, après la décision de son capitaine, avait réintégré sa vigie et soupira une nouvelle fois après ce nouveau contretemps. Il se figea soudain, se sentant brusquement observé.

\- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il en dégainant un de ses sabres.

\- Que voilà de joli réflexes, fit une voix qu'il connaissait bien alors qu'Œil de Faucon sortait de l'ombre.

\- Toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- On a fait appel à moi pour résoudre les soucis de cette révolte… Ça te dit de te joindre à moi ?

Un sourire illumina le visage du bretteur qui confia le bateau à Franky pour suivre Mihawk.

Ooo000ooO

Marco regardait son capitaine, qui avait fini par s'installer à l'arrière du bateau et qui regardait le large avec regret et résignation. La dernière recrue de l'équipage cherchait un moyen pour occuper le jeune homme et faire quitter à son visage, cet air mélancolique qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. D'ailleurs cela ne lui allait pas du tout cet air triste… mais alors pas du tout.

\- Dis Luffy, tu ne veux pas venir te promener un peu avec moi ? demanda-t-il en venant s'accouder à ses côtés. Je vois bien que tu t'ennuies là, à ressasser le moment de partir.

\- Je ne veux pas créer d'ennuis aux gens de l'île, répliqua le jeune capitaine. Et si je vais m'en mêler, ça va encore se terminer en bagarre parce que je ne supporte pas les injustices.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une bonne glace ? J'ai repéré une petite boutique, un peu plus en dehors de la ville en te cherchant.

\- Tu m'y emmènes en volant ?

\- Si tu veux…

\- Alors ok ! fit-il en retrouvant son sourire, ce qui fit chavirer le cœur du Phoenix qui s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras pour prendre son envol. Au moins de cette façon, il pouvait sentir les battements réguliers de son cœur et il devinait le sourire ravi sur son visage.

\- C'est succulent ! dit Luffy en goutant une boule de glace saveur moka dix minutes plus tard, attablé avec Marco chez le glacier.

\- Je savais que ça te plairait ! répondit ce dernier heureux de voir son capitaine de nouveau de bonne humeur.

\- Y a autre chose qui me plairait...

\- Et qu'est-ce donc ?

\- C'est un secret ! répondit malicieusement Luffy.

Ooo000ooO

Pendant ce temps, Mihawk et Zoro se dirigeaient vers le nord de l'île où s'étaient réfugié les fauteurs de troubles. Il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps à eux deux pour en venir à bout. Mais le corsaire se demandait bien où cet idiot de Shanks avait bien pu planquer les fameuses reliques…

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour trouver les rebelles et aussitôt un combat s'engagea.

\- Où sont les reliques ? demanda Zorro en bloquant une attaque qui s'abattait en traître sur Mihawk.

\- J'n'en sais rien ! Mais tant mieux si ces foutues vieilleries ont disparues, répliqua le brigand

\- Te fous pas de moi ! T'es à la tête de cette rébellion ! continua Zoro.

\- Mouais… J'ai juste profité de l'occasion ! Si tu les veux, t'as qu'a les trouver toi même.

Passablement énervé par ces petites frappes, les deux épéistes les mirent KO, les ligaturèrent avant de les faire sortir de leur cachette.

\- Je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini avec eux, dit Mihawk à l'adresse de Zoro après l'avoir reconduit non loin du Sunny.

C'était plus prudent quand on connaissait le sens de l'orientation du jeune homme.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit l'épéiste non sans un petit sourire en coin avant de regagner le Sunny.

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur l'île de Shanks**

Le soir après le dîner tout le monde se réunit prés du grand feu pour un moment de détente. Ils buvaient un peu, chantaient gentiment, certains jouaient un peu de leur instrument.

\- Yassop !

\- Oui capitaine !

\- Raconte-nous une histoire, une histoire toute mignonne pour notre Perona !

La jeune fille rougit. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la piraterie, elle en avait entendu des histoires, mais aucune d'entres elles n'étaient mignonnes.

Les hommes d'Akagami firent silence, se rapprochant. Eux aussi voulaient écouter l'histoire.

\- Moi aussi j'aimerais écouter l'histoire murmura Ace, si bas que seuls Benn et Lucky l'entendirent.

Les deux pirates comprenaient un peu le jeune homme. Lui qui était toujours très vif, devoir rester en place et se fatiguer aussi vite devait lui peser. Pourtant, il n'y avait que quand leur capitaine était là qu'il semblait beaucoup plus calme.

Lucky attrapa Ace par les épaules et l'entraina prés du feu.

\- Tu vas voir, Yassop est un merveilleux conteur !

L'homme fit assoir Ace à coté de Shanks qui lui mit une couverture sur les épaules et il s'installa de l'autre côté. Une fois que tout le monde eut trouvé sa place et que le silence se fit la voix de Yassop s'éleva.

« - Dans les temps lointain, de gentils dragons majestueux vivaient dans notre monde en parfaite harmonie avec les humains.

Parmi les dragons il y avait l'empereur. Le dragon des dragons qui était le plus puissant, le plus fort, le plus beau, le plus gentil et le plus droit. Tous sans exception l'admiraient et le respectaient.

Un jour il prit son envol pour survoler les pays bien plus lointain où nul d'entre eux n'avaient encore jamais été. Les paysages verdoyants firent place aux paysages désertiques, ensuite vint les pays des glaces et au-delà encore arrivèrent les terres lugubres. Tout y était noir, semblant sans vie, abrupte, et pourtant, il se fit attaquer. Il évita de nombreux projectiles enflammés dont le feu lui-même était noir. De plus en plus nombreux, il ne put tous les esquiver. Un toucha son aile, lui faisant perdre son équilibre. Il s'écrasa sur le flanc d'une montagne. Blessé et son aile inutilisable l'empereur Dragon se hissa pour trouve une cachette le temps de guérir pour repartir au plus vite.

Pendant la nuit, un bruit le réveilla. Il essaya de se cacher parmi les rochers, mais c'était sans compter sur la témérité de l'arrivant.

\- Trouvé ! fit la personne qui était une femme. La plus jolie que l'empereur n'ait jamais vu. Chut ! Il ne faut pas faire trop de bruit, ils sont à votre recherche et je ne donne pas cher de votre peau s'ils vous trouvent. Je m'appelle Yuya et je ne vous veux aucun mal, laissez moi voir les dégâts que ces abrutis ont pu faire.

L'empereur Dragon impressionne par la franchise de la jeune femme, décida de lui faire confiance, de toute façon son odeur lui indiquait qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Les jours passaient et Yuya revenait soigner l'empereur dragon, le nourrissait un peu et lui donnait à boire, plus le temps passait moins l'empereur avait envie de la quitter. Un jour elle arriva en pleurs, maudissant les coutumes de son village.

\- Je ne veux pas l'épouser cette brute ! Il t'a fait mal, alors que tu ne nous as même pas attaqués. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, la seule chose qui compte pour lui, c'est la terreur. Il opprime ses villageois, et mon père pour éviter un conflit, veut me marier avec.

Ils entendirent un son de corps.

\- Oh non, ils ont remarqué mon absence ! fit Yuya. Je reviendrai dès que je peux ! Reste caché.

Mais l'empereur ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, il attrapa avec ses dents un bout de tissus des vêtements de la jeune femme et la mit sur son dos. Puis il sortit de sa cachette et prit son envol.

\- Pas par là, tu vas te faire tuer ! Par là, il n'y a personne ! lui indiqua la fille. »

Yassop fit une pause dans son récit.

\- Et il se passe quoi ? demanda Perona serrant contre elle sa peluche. Alors que tous les hommes hochaient la tête de façon positive, totalement d'accord avec la jeune femme.

« Ils s'enfuirent vers les terres connues du dragon, reprit le matelot. Sur une île déserte comme celle-ci, pour être sûr que Yuya soit en sécurité et tellement loin de chez elle, que personne ne pourrait la retrouver. L'empereur lui, retourna voir ses semblables pour les rassurer, et il prit l'habitude de faire beaucoup d'aller-retour pour que Yuya ne se sente pas seule et sans pour autant bâcler son travail.

Un jour, Yuya tomba gravement malade. La fièvre était forte, et l'empereur dragon fit quelque chose que normalement il n'aurait dû faire qu'avec une dragonne. Il lui donna son souffle de vie. C'était un rituel qui unissait deux cœurs et deux vies. Si l'un était malade, l'autre pouvait le guérir, s'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre, ils pouvaient savoir comment l'autre allait. Ils savaient ce que leur âme sœur ressentait. Yuya, grâce à don, guérit très vite. Et le temps s'écoula, ils étaient tous les deux heureux et Yuya ne s'inquiétait plus trop quand son dragon la quittait car elle savait de tout son cœur qu'il allait bien. Mais un jour une mauvaise surprise attendit Yuya alors que l'empereur était très loin, son passé la rattrapa. Devant elle se tenait l'homme que son père avait choisi pour elle. Elle essaya de dire que son cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un mais l'autre n'en avait que faire, il voulait juste son corps, son titre et sa fortune. Yuya se défendit autant qu'elle le pouvait mais ne trouvant plus d'échappatoire possible, elle prit un couteau et se l'enfonça en plein cœur. L'homme fou de rage, mit feu à sa maison avant de partir, non sans avoir tabassé un membre de son escorte juste avant.

L'empereur dragon qui avait ressenti la peur de son aimée fit machine arrière et retrouva Yuya au milieu des flammes, il réussit à la sortir de sa prison de feu.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle dans son dernier souffle tout en regardant son dragon.

Le dragon hurla sa peine alertant ses confrères qui arrivèrent les uns après les autres. La tristesse de l'empereur était tellement grande que personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Quand l'empereur finit de crier car ses cordes vocales s'étaient éraillées, les autres dragons de leur feu offrirent à Yuya un enterrement de la même manière que pour eux.

Quand le feu s'éteignit de lui même et que le vent dispersa les cendres de Yuya les dragons virent un œuf aussi pur que le Cristal qui se craquela. Un enfant en sortit. L'enfant ne pleura pas, il poussa un cri comme les dragonneaux. L'empereur le prit directement sous son aile, sachant que c'était son enfant, et tous les autres dragons reconnurent en l'enfant un des leurs. C'est de cet amour impossible que naquit le premier humain D. »

-Yassop c'est trop triste ! dit Rockstar se mouchant bruyamment le nez.

\- Mais non au contraire, c'est très joli ! fit Perona en faisant disparaitre une larme. Elle aimait tellement son dragon qu'elle lui a laissé une partie d'elle...

\- C'est une très belle histoire, dit Ace qui lui avait retenu une toute autre information de l'histoire.

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur l'île des reliques disparues**

Il leur fallut trois bons jours pour mettre la main sur les reliques sacrées du village. Trois jours où aucun bateau ne fut autorisé à quitter le port. Bien sûr, retenir l'équipage du chapeau de paille, entre autres, si ce dernier décidait de partir tout de même n'aurait rien empêché. Mais le maire de la ville, un vieux monsieur au demeurant charmant, avait décidé de faire appel à un de ses vieux amis qui résidait maintenant non loin d'ici. Et dès le lendemain du décret, on avait vu fleurir à l'horizon de la petite île plusieurs voiles de la marine. Bien que d'après Usop, le dessin ne fut pas tout à fait le même.

Luffy aurait pu choisir de foncer dans le tas, il en avait la puissance mais il préférait éviter d'attirer l'attention sur ses faits et gestes tant qu'il n'avait pas revu son frère. Par contre il se lamentait de ce nouveau contretemps et pressait Mihawk et Zoro de vite retrouver les fameuses reliques pour qu'ils puissent prendre enfin le large.

Œil de Faucon commençait aussi à en avoir marre de cette chasse au trésor fantoches, sachant pertinemment que c'était Akagami qui avait planqué et bien planqué les fameuses reliques. Le seul avantage était qu'il passait quasiment tout son temps avec l'équipage de Mugirawa et Zoro en particulier. Car tous s'étaient lancés, en partie pour occuper leurs journées, à la recherche du trésor de l'île.

Sanji faisait équipe avec les filles, Zoro avec Mihawk, Luffy avec Marco, Franky avec Brook, et Usop avec Chopper. Une des équipes se relayant pour garder le bateau.

Ce jour-là, c'était le tour d'Usop et de Chopper :

\- La marine ! cria soudain Chopper. Ils bougent !

Usop sortit ses lunettes spéciales pour voir ce qui se passait au loin. Et il vit enfin ce qui le tracassait tant dans les insignes de la marine, telles qu'il les connaissait. Une petite inscription était rajoutée disant, école de la marine.

\- Comment ça école ? demanda Chopper.

\- Ce ne sont que des nouvelles recrues ! Il faut bien qu'ils soient formés aussi. Il ne doit y avoir que quelques vrais officiers.

\- Alors on aurait pu partir ?

\- Je n'sais pas… c'est pour ça que je la trouvais pas pareille cette insigne !

\- Et pourquoi ils bougent maintenant ?

\- On dirait qu'un grand bateau, surement le commandant, vient d'arriver et se dirige par ici ! Il faut le dire aux autres !

\- J'y vais ! cria Chopper en partant en courant.

Pendant ce temps, Mihawk assis dans une taverne avec Zoro, réfléchissait intensément. Son équipier en profitait lui, pour boire tout son saoul. D'où il était, il avait une vue splendide sur le village, l'établissement se trouvant un peu au-dessus du reste du bourg. Il regardait les différents bâtiments publics, marie, marché et l'ensemble du village quand il remarqua un petit temple à moitié caché par le tout nouveau bâtiment de la mairie. Et soudain, il sut.

\- Mais bien sûr ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Quoi ? fit Zoro en le regardant étonné.

\- Suis-moi ! Je sais où elles sont ces saloperies de reliques !

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur l'île de Shanks**

Perona commençait à s'inquiéter et elle n'était pas la seule. Ace se perdait de plus en plus souvent dans la contemplation de l'horizon qui avait englouti le bateau de son cadet. Shanks le retrouvait alors sur la plage, avec un petit air de mélancolie mêlé à une inquiétude qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler sous un sourire. Le capitaine aussi commençait à s'inquiéter, il n'arrivait pas à croire que la petite bande de rebelles qu'il avait inciter à mettre un peu de cirque sur l'île soit assez forte pour tenir tête à Mihawk d'une part, et à Luffy et son équipage d'autre part.

Du coup, par précaution, il avait fait poster plus de guetteurs et vu avec Ben pour évacuer vite si un danger se présentait. Comme toujours ses hommes avaient aussitôt pris les dispositions nécessaires pour fuir au plus vite au cas où.

Il s'installa en cette fin de journée aux côtés d'Ace :

\- Fais-lui confiance, dit-il en l'entourant de son bras.

Son compagnon se laissa aller contre lui :

\- J'espérais quand même le voir avant de plier bagage…

\- Qui a dit qu'on partait ?

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais.

\- C'est juste au cas où ! précisa néanmoins le capitaine.

\- Je sais, mais il faudra bien qu'on quitte cette île à un moment.

\- On verra, éluda Shanks qui y avait déjà songé pour plus de prudence, mais préférait ne pas encore discuter de cela avec lui.

Cet évènement avait pour l'instant pris le dessus sur tout le reste et ils n'avaient pas encore parlé plus de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, même s'ils passaient désormais leurs nuits dans le même lit.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent Echiiro Oda.**

Point de départ : la bataille de Marineford avec une suite alternative. Yaoi.

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Sur l'île des reliques disparues**

L'équipage se retrouva à quai à côté du Sunny, une fois de plus, alors que le soleil déclinait dans le ciel.

\- Bouh ! On a encore rien trouvé, dit Luffy en se roulant sur le sol.

\- On va les retrouver, fit Nami elle aussi un peu dépitée.

\- Retrouver quoi ? fit une voix grave qu'ils n'avaient pas entendue depuis longtemps.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers celui qui les avait interpellés.

\- Garp !

\- Grand-père !

Un silence flotta dans l'air avant que le capitaine de la marine attrape son petit fils pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'étouffes ! protesta Luffy qui virait au bleu.

L'homme desserra sa prise sans pour autant lâcher Luffy.

\- Je vois que vous êtes tous en pleine forme ! lança-t-il en guise de bonjour.

Les membres de l'équipage n'osa rien dire trop surpris par les actes du général de la marine, en temps normal il aurait tabassé Luffy...

\- Ce qui est parfait pour...

\- Général... euh... Le corsaire Mihawk vient de retrouver les reliques, mais pour l'instant pas de trace des voleurs.

\- Merci moussaillon !

\- Général… Puis-je me permettre une question ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Pourquoi n'amenez-vous pas le pirate que vous tenez entre vos bras en prison ?

\- Hey ! s'indigna le dit pirate, faisant rentrer la tête dans les épaules du moussaillon.

\- Parce que j'ai affaire avec eux pour l'instant ! Retourne à ton poste !

\- A vos ordres, général ! fit le moussaillon après un salut militaire.

Alors que Luffy lui, tirait la langue à l'étudiant.

Ooo000ooO

 **Ile de Shanks**

Ace était assis sur la table d'auscultation .

\- Vas-y doucement mais respire à fond, fit le médecin en posant le stéthoscope sur le torse de son patient

Le brun se plia aux diverses consignes, bien que ça soit la même rengaine tous les jours. Puis le médecin libéra Ace de ses bandages et étudia la cicatrisation de la peau.

\- Bien ! J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi ! dit-il enfin après un long examen.

Ace redressa la tête cela faisait si longtemps qu'il en attendait.

\- Premièrement, on va pouvoir commencer à diminuer ta rééducation !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui ! C'est vrai ! Tu as très bien récupérer, surtout depuis qu'on est ici... Mais il y a autre chose !

\- Quoi ? fit Ace les yeux brillants. Ce n'est pas tout ?

\- Non, et c'est une autre bonne nouvelle, on peut se passer des bandages ! Tu as bien cicatrisé, il n'y a plus aucune croute, ta peau est refaite. Mais elle a besoin de respirer maintenant. Mais il faudra remettre un bandage pour dormir, le tissus des draps risquerait de te gêner au début et troisième bonne nouvelle...

\- Parce qu'il y en a une troisième ?

\- Oui il y en a une troisième. Regarde attentivement ce bandage, dit le médecin en lui tendant un bout de tissus blanc.

\- C'est un bandage, imprégné de je ne sais quelle remède médicinal...

\- Regarde, par ici... fit le médecin en indiquant un bord.

Ace s'approcha et regarda attentivement.

\- On dirait que c'est brulé.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu va aussi récupérer ton pouvoir...

Ace était entre deux états. Il pleurait et riait en même temps. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de bonne nouvelle alors trois d'un coup ! C'était peut-être un peu trop pour lui.

\- Doc, est-ce qu'on peut garder le secret pour mon pouvoir ? demanda Ace une fois calmé.

\- Bien sûr ! Mais pas de folie Ace, on travaillera ensemble, d'accord ? Pas de bêtises ! Tu as trop travaillé pour tout perdre par trop de précipitation. Sans oublier que Shanks me ferait la peau, me transformerait en chair a pâtée et me donnerait aux requins s'il t'arrivait quoi que se soit.

\- Promis ! Pas de bêtises !

\- Allez file ! Aujourd'hui pas de rééducation !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'un peu de repos ne te fera pas de mal !

\- Merci Doc !

Ace quitta le cabanon du docteur pour chercher le capitaine qu'il trouva sur la plage, les sourcils froncés?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Ace.

Shanks se tourna et vit Ace, il réduit la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et le serra contre lui.

\- Aucune importance pour le moment, éluda le capitaine. Et toi ? Comment s'est passé à ta visite médicale ?

\- Deux bonnes nouvelles !

\- Lesquelles ?

\- La première, fini les bandages ! Sauf pour dormir... Et la deuxième, on va diminuer la rééducation !

\- Merveilleux ! fit Shanks sincère.

Shanks après l'avoir embrassé, se mit à examiner son torse et son dos minutieusement.

\- Alors mon tatouage ? interrogea Ace, sachant que c'était ce qu'il regardait à présent.

\- Il en manque un bon tiers et le reste à souffert… Difficile d'y deviner le signe de Barbe Blanche. Tu comptes le refaire ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore… on verra ça plus tard. De toute façon, le doc me l'interdirait, je suis sûr, dans l'immédiat.

\- C'est même certain ! fit le Roux en passant tendrement sa main sur la peau nouvellement formée.

\- Eh ! Ça chatouille ! se plaignit Ace en tentant de lui échapper.

\- C'est bon à savoir ça, se moqua Shanks en cessant toutefois. On dirait une peau de bébé, c'est tout doux…

\- N'en profite pas !

C'est en se taquinant qu'ils retournèrent au village pour le repas. Shanks jeta un dernier regard à l'horizon, se demandant encore une fois, s'il fallait qu'il aille faire un tour sur l'île ou Mihawk et Luffy étaient.

\- Fais-lui confiance ! C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit non ? lui rappela son compagnon.

\- Tu as raison, fit-il en l'enlaçant. Cet aprèm, je t'emmène à la chasse !

Ooo000ooO

 **Ile des reliques**

Les reliques enfin retrouvées, la révolte enrayée, Mihawk était libre de partir. Il avait accompli sa mission. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Luffy et de son équipage. En effet, la présence de Garp sur l'île mettait leur projet de retourner sur leurs pas en péril.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? se demandait Luffy qui avait profité que son grand-père soit obligé d'aller voir le maire pour quitter précipitamment le Sunny avec Marco.

\- On peut peut-être filer en douce ? lui proposa son nakama.

\- On voit que tu ne le connais pas ! Il n'va pas me lâcher c'est certain ! Et je ne peux rien lui dire… pourtant il aurait le droit de savoir lui aussi…

\- Te prends pas la tête ainsi, je suis sûr qu'on va trouver une solution !

\- Comment tu fais pour être toujours de bonne humeur ? s'étonna Luffy.

\- Père… Barbe Blanche nous a appris la valeur de la vie, d'une famille, des amis. Ace pourrait te le dire. J'essaie juste de profiter de tous ces instants qui nous sont offerts. Et j'aime être avec toi.

\- Avec moi ?

\- Oui, avec toi, répéta-t-il en s'approchant de lui si près que le jeune pirate put sentir son souffle sur son visage. Pas toi ?

Luffy fut bien incapable de répondre, troublé par une sensation qui lui était encore inconnue. Comme un vertige alors que pourtant ses pieds étaient bien ancrés sur la terre ferme. C'était grisant et… tellement agréable.

\- Ah vous voilà ! les interrompit une voix. Ils se tournèrent vers l'homme les interrompant, un des policiers de la ville.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? grogna Marco, pas vraiment ravi d'avoir été interrompu à un moment si important.

\- Le maire va faire une annonce à tous les capitanes des navires retenus ici. Il faut que vous veniez sur la place.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ?

\- S'excuser, je pense et vous donner l'autorisation de partir, expliqua l'homme. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris…

\- Ce qui va pas nous avancer, grommela Luffy tout en le suivant et qui regardait son nakama à la dérobée.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non rien…

Sur la place du village, un beau discours leur fut servi avec de plates excuses. Zoro, installé sur un des toits, regardait le grand corsaire recevoir les honneurs de ce qu'il avait accompli, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mihawk lui avait promis de le retrouver ensuite avant de repartir et il avait hâte d'être enfin un peu tranquille avec lui.

\- Et pour fêter dignement la récupération des reliques, vous êtes tous invité à un banquet ce soir qui se déroulera sur la grand' place ! conclut le maire.

\- ouais ! D'la bouffe ! salivait déjà d'avance Luffy faisant rire ses nakamas.

Le buffet battait son plein quand Garp attrapa son petit fils.

\- Luffy il faut que je te parle.

\- Mm ? De quoi ?

\- De ton avenir !

\- Je vais devenir le Roi des Pirates ! répondit le capitaine entre deux bouchées de viandes

\- Tu vas devenir corsaire !

Tous l'équipage, capitaine compris, s'étouffa avec ce qu'ils avaient en bouche.

\- Pas question ! fit Luffy catégorique une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle.

\- Luffy, j'ai déjà perdu un petit-fils et il est hors de question, hors de question que je perde le second !

La bouffée de colère s'essouffla d'un coup, le visage empli de tristesse de Garp fit prendre conscience à tous que lui aussi avait perdu quelqu'un de cher.

Luffy dut d'ailleurs se mordre la langue pour ne pas cracher le secret.

\- J'ai plus faim, on se voit demain grand-père, dit simplement Luffy en quittant le buffet.

Ooo000ooO

Mihawk voyait bien que Zoro n'était pas vraiment avec lui. Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient enfin être tranquilles, il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave.

\- Et si tu me disais ce qui te préoccupe tant ?

\- C'est Luffy…

\- Quoi Luffy ?

\- Il est parti en disant qu'il n'avait plus faim…

\- Et ?

\- Luffy a toujours faim.

Fort heureusement, après avoir vécu deux ans avec l'épéiste, le corsaire avait appris à le déchiffrer et à décoder ses paroles.

\- Quel est le souci ?

\- Garp

\- Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fossile a encore inventé ?

\- Il veut que Luffy devienne corsaire… pour ne pas le perdre.

\- C'est idiot. C'est à l'encontre de son tempérament. Et en plus être corsaire ne garantit pas la vie sauve. C'est à cause de la disparition d'Ace ?

\- Oui…

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas lui…

\- Ce n'est pas à nous de prendre cette décision, le coupa Zoro avant qu'il n'en dise trop.

Ooo000ooO

Marco, lui, avait suivi le jeune capitaine qui s'était enfermé dans le silence. Il ne parlait pas, n'osant pas le briser, se contentait juste d'être présent au cas où il aurait besoin. Luffy lui adressa plusieurs fois un sourire triste, presque désolé, aurait-il put dire. Mais à chaque fois, le Phoenix lui répondit par un signe de tête, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il s'en fichait, qu'il pouvait comprendre et qu'il était là. Simplement.

Luffy finit par s'asseoir sur le pont supérieur du Sunny et Marco s'installa à ses côtés. Après un énième soupir de son capitaine, il demanda tout de même :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Rien… ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Il faut juste que je trouve le courage de refuser son offre… sans trop le blesser si possible.

Marco passa son bras autour de ses épaules, l'incitant à se reposer un peu sur lui, ce qu'accepta le capitaine.

\- Tu n'es pas seul, on est là… je suis là…

\- Ne me quitte pas… murmura simplement Luffy.

\- Jamais.

Ooo000ooO

Sa décision prise, Luffy chercha à mettre la main sur son amiral à la retraite de grand-père, le lendemain matin. Mais Garp semblait avoir brusquement disparu. Le maire leur dit qu'il lui avait parlé d'une affaire personnelle à régler d'urgence et de transmettre ses excuses et ses adieux à Luffy et son équipage.

Etonné mais finalement soulagé de ne pas avoir à l'affronter, Luffy ordonna le départ vu que plus rien ne les retenait ici. Mihawk, accrocha son petit bateau au Sunny pour voyager avec eux un moment, dit-il aux apprentis marins, à la recherche de Garp, avant de reprendre la mer de son côté. Il leur promis de leur renvoyé Garp s'il le croisait.

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur l'île de Shanks**

Seul avec le médecin dans la forêt, Ace essayait vainement pour l'instant de retrouver toute sa puissance. Mais le peu de flammes qu'il arrivait à émettre était tout juste quelques flammèches qui mourraient à peine émises.

\- Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, ordonna le médecin.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de protestations ! Tu me l'as promis ou je dis la vérité à Shanks. A chaque jour suffit sa peine et en faire trop diminuerai tes chances de récupérer totalement. Ne gâche pas tout maintenant.

Il avait raison, bien entendu et Ace se plia à ses arguments. Mais que c'était rageant !

\- Doc, je peux te demander un truc ? demanda Ace après avoir repris son souffle.

\- Bien sûr...

\- Est-ce que... tu pourrais effacer ce qu'il reste de mon tatouage sur mon dos ? J'ai déjà entendus des gars qui l'avaient fait même si ça fait un mal de chien... Mais dans mon cas un peu plus ou un peu moins...

\- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? questionna le docteur abasourdi. C'était presque toujours le cas avec Ace.

\- Oui...

\- Nous verrons plus tard Ace, n'en as-tu pas assez d'avoir mal ?

\- Si, doc, si. Mais je préfère avoir mal tant que je suis en phase de guérison et puis après en avoir fini une fois pour toute, plutôt que de ne plus sentir la douleur et repasser par ça après.

L'argument était bon et de poids.

\- Voyons ce qu'en dit le capitaine...

\- D'ac ! fit Ace tout sourire.

Le docteur resta pensif un instant. Avait-il bien fait de laisser la décision à Shanks ? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même, s'il faisait quelque chose de ce genre à ce petit dragon sans le prévenir, il le ferait souffrir jusqu'à la fin des temps...

Ooo000ooO

Le Sunny voguait sur les flots, l'île ou ils avaient séjournés quelques jours avait totalement disparut de l'horizon, même avec la longue vue.

\- Cap vers le Red Force ! fit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

Tout l'équipage se mit en œuvre pour faire bouger le vaisseau vers leur destination.

Tapis dans un coin d'ombre un passager clandestin faillit sortir de sa cachette. Il ne pensait pas entendre le nom de ce navire-là sur ce navire-ci... Mais l'homme dut ronger son frein, il ne fallait pas qu'il gâche tout maintenant, il devait rester Zen, pour le bien de Luffy et de sa mission.

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur l'île de Shanks**

Ace avait filé jusqu'au capitaine.

\- Ça été la rééducation ? le salua Shanks alors que Ace arrivait à sa hauteur.

\- Oui ! Mais j'ai encore plein d'effort à fournir ! maugréa-t-il avec une moue en repensant à la microscopique flamme qu'il avait réussi a faire.

Shanks rit à gorge déployée, Ace était si expressif...

\- J'ai un truc à te demander, enfin, le doc m'a dit de te demander avant de faire quoi que ce soit...

Le capitaine du navire, prit un regard sérieux, limite flippant. Le reste de l'équipage retint son souffle, même si ils n'étaient pas tout prés de leur chef, ils avaient sentit le changement d'humeur.

\- Je voudrais enlever ce qu'il me reste de mon tatouage... demanda Ace, qui lui n'avait pas remarqué le changement opéré chez son vis-à-vis.

Shanks soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Et retrouva instantanément sa bonne humeur. Son équipage put respirer à nouveau. Tout en réfléchissant à la réponse à donner à Ace, le Roux se dit qu'il devrait aussi arrêter de flipper à chaque fois qu'il craignait que le jeune homme ne lui demande finalement de partir seul de son côté.

\- Je sais qu'on le devine plus vraiment, mais tu veux vraiment effacer cette partie de ta vie ? interrogea-t-il. Sans compter qu'il parait que ça fait un mal de chien ce genre de truc.

\- Je sais ça… et non, je ne compte pas effacer cette partie de ma vie. Barbe Blanche a été un père pour moi et le restera dans mon cœur. Mais ce tatouage est quasiment indéchiffrable maintenant, j'aimerais en mettre un autre, c'est tout.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient majeur. Mais ça risque de prolonger ton séjour parmi nous et de compromettre ta remise en forme…

\- Tu avais l'intention de me débarquer quelque part ? ironisa Ace.

\- Non, tu sais bien que non. Mais ça fait plus de deux ans qu'on se planque, pas que ça me gêne, je ne suis pas du genre à chercher bataille pour rien… Mais je dois me tenir au courant de ce qui se passe et je ne suis pas le seul concerné. Tous mes hommes ont leur mot à dire dans ce genre de décision. Quand on a décidé de prendre soin de toi, ils étaient tous d'accord pour le faire.

Ace jeta un regard autour de lui, un peu surpris. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça… à ce que ces hommes avaient mis de côté, juste pour lui venir en aide à lui, alors qu'il n'était rien pour eux. Tout juste le frère aîné de Luffy, un gamin qu'ils avaient tous connus.

\- C'est justement pour ça qu'ils ont acceptés, répondit Shanks ayant suivi les cours de ses pensées. Laisse-nous le temps d'en parler entre nous d'accord ?

\- Ok… et quoi que vous décidiez mes amis, merci pour tout, fit-il en partant vers sa cabane pour se reposer un peu.

\- L'est attachant c'gamin, murmura Ben à proximité de son capitaine.

\- T'as pas idée à quel point… sourit ce dernier.

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur le Sunny**

\- Eh merde ! Luffy ! hurla Sanji en pénétrant dans sa cuisine ce matin-là sur le Sunny.

\- Quoi ? fit ce dernier en arrivant.

\- T'as encore chapardé de la nourriture !

\- Mais non… je t'jure !

\- Alors qui ? C'est forcément toi ! T'es un véritable estomac sur patte !

Ça faisait plusieurs jours de suite que Sanji retrouvait des traces de vol malgré les protections de toutes sortes qu'il plaçait partout.

\- C'est vrai que c'n'est pas toi ? se moqua gentiment Marco en se glissant près de lui.

\- Toi aussi tu me crois coupable ? se vexa le capitaine en sortant précipitamment de la cuisine.

\- Ben, il a l'air sérieux, fit remarquer Robin perplexe. On croirait vraiment que ce n'est pas lui ce coup-là…

\- Peu importe, on sera à destination demain, conclut Zoro. On pourra tirer tout ça au clair sur l'île.

Marco s'était lancé à la poursuite de Luffy mais ce dernier boudait et refusait de lui répondre.

 _Flute_ , pensa le phœnix, _alors qu'on commençait à bien se rapprocher, voilà que je l'ai vexé…_

Les membres de l'équipage du Sunny réfléchissaient. Il était vrai que leur capitaine était un très gros mangeur, et un chapardeur de nourriture aussi, mais, même s'il attrapait la dite nourriture en cachette, il se montrait toujours quand il l'avait en bouche et n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'il avait déjà avalé...

\- Suspect ! fit Nami.

\- Du même avis, ce n'est pas notre capitaine qui a manger en cachette... Nous avons sans doute un passager indésirable, continua Robin.

\- Mauvais... L'île est en vue, finit Zoro.

Tout l'équipage sauf Marco et Luffy s'était retrouvé à la vigie pour discuter de ce cas particulier.

\- Ok, on va fouiller le navire de fond en comble, décida Francky.

Tout l'équipage sembla d'accord et tous partirent à la recherche de "la petite souris"

Ooo000ooO

\- Luffy, ne râles pas...

\- Si ! J'n'ai pas mangé ! Même si je suis mort de faim... bouda le jeune homme.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour que tu arrête de râler ?

\- Non !

\- Bon, alors je vais trouver quelque chose tout seul...

\- Tu ne trouveras pas.

Marco prit place juste derrière Luffy et le serra contre lui.

\- Laisse-moi deux minutes de réflexion, fit le phénix lui susurrant les mots à l'oreille.

Malgré lui, Luffy frissonna. Il se laissa doucement aller contre Marco en soupirant d'aise. Il sourit et ferma un instant les yeux, presque heureux. Presque, car son estomac se rappela brusquement à lui et grogna de mécontentement.

\- Aïe… presque réussi, murmura Marco.

\- Persévère une fois que je serais rassasié, suggéra Luffy en s'échappant de ses bras pour descendre manger, non sans lui avoir fait un clin d'œil.

\- Compte sur moi, répondit Marco en s'allongeant, rêveur.

Un pont plus bas, Luffy regardait ses compagnons visiblement forts occupés :

\- On cherche l'intrus, expliqua Zoro.

\- T'as à manger dans la cuisine, cria Sanji à la proue du bateau. Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

\- Merci !

Dans sa cachette, le passager clandestin se tassa. Il n'allait pas tarder à être découvert à ce rythme-là. Heureusement, une île était proche, celle où visiblement comptait aborder le Sunny. Il se glissa à l'extérieur de sa cachette et plongea dans l'océan dès qu'il en eut l'occasion.

Œil de Faucon fronça les sourcils en le reconnaissant mais ne dit rien. Après tout, ça concernait Luffy et Ace.

Luffy mangea beaucoup et trouva la nourriture particulièrement savoureuse.

\- J'ai trouvé sa cachette ! cria Chopper.

Tout l'équipage se rendit auprès de Chopper. Entres les barils de Cola appartenant à Franky on pouvait voir qu'effectivement un petit espace aménagé avec une vieille couverture jetée dans un coin, une bouteille de vin vide et une assiette pleine de victuailles à peine entamée dans un autre.

\- On n'a pas de vin, remarqua Usop.

D'un geste protecteur Marco entoura les épaules de son capitaine, il n'avait aucune envie qu'on lui fasse du mal.

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur l'île**

\- Capitaine, ça ne peut plus durer, fit Rockstar.

\- Explique-toi...

\- On adore tous Luffy et Ace aussi. Mais vous voir toujours ainsi sur la corde raide, c'est insupportable... Pas que ça me dérange de le voir à bord, ce n'est pas ça. C'est cool, quelques mois de plus pour cette histoire de tatouage, je m'en moque. On n'est pas à quelques lunes près... non. Mais vous voir ainsi... c'est vraiment trop dur.

Les autres membres du Red Force hochèrent la tête de façon positive. Avoir Ace quelques mois de plus ne changerait pas grand chose, mais c'était l'état de leur capitaine qui les inquiétait.

\- Que proposez-vous alors ? demanda le capitaine sachant très bien que tout l'équipage avait déjà discuté entre eux.

\- Qu'il fasse partie intégrante de l'équipage du Red force et... mais le reste de la phrase ne vint pas.

\- Et ? insista le capitaine.

\- Que vous vous mariez... finit le médecin. Ce n'est plus tenable pour nous de vous voir sur la brèche ainsi. Et il n'y a que vous deux pour ne pas encore voir ce que nous nous voyons depuis longtemps.

Le pauvre Shanks n'en menait vraiment pas le large. Était-il vraiment si transparent ?

Ooo000ooO

Shanks était parti se promener sur la plage. Seul. Il avait besoin de réfléchir au calme à ce que ses hommes avaient suggérés. Se marier en langage pirate était un acte tout à fait à part que celui effectué dans la vie courante. Ici pas question de maire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était un engagement, un échange de lien entre deux personnes, qu'elles soient ou non du même sexe, symboliser non pas un échange d'anneau mais par une paire de boucles d'oreilles. Chaque marié en accrochait une à l'oreille de sa moitié. La légende voulait que ces boucles d'oreilles soient fabriquées et chargées d'une magie très spéciale qui opérait dès que les deux mariés se la passaient à l'oreille et seraient à jamais liés. Personne ne se souvenait comment cette magie agissait mais tous ceux qui l'avait vu à l'œuvre étaient catégoriques sur ce point. Seul la mort de l'un ou de l'autre pouvait désunir les deux êtres liés de la sorte. Bien sûr aujourd'hui c'était surtout l'acte en lui-même qui revêtait un caractère très spécial et sacré aux yeux de tous les pirates, car la légende ne disait pas où trouver ce fameux fabriquant de boucles d'oreilles si spéciales. (1)

Pourtant Shanks ignorait une chose, c'est que ce secret se transmettait encore et que tous les médecins servant sur un navire pirate avaient avec eux une de ces fameuses paires de boucles d'oreilles. C'était un secret que seul eux, conservait. Et le doc ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Pendant que son capitaine partait réfléchir à leur suggestion, il s'enferma pour ouvrir un petit coffret contenant deux de ces fameuses paires indissociables. L'une était de simples anneaux d'or, l'autre était deux pendants ressemblant à deux gouttelettes d'or. Il songea qu'il faudrait qu'il se réapprovisionne à l'occasion. Il rangea les deux paires, préférant laisser choisir les futurs liés comme on le disait dans la piraterie, s'ils se décidaient.

Ooo000ooO

Ace cherchait le capitaine et entendit les hommes discuter vivement. Il s'arrêta surpris par la teneur de leur conversation :

\- Tu aurais pu y aller de mollo ! reprochait un des hommes à Ben.

\- Il faut que cela cesse ! riposta celui-ci. Je ne vois pas comment faire autrement pour que notre capitaine cesse ainsi d'être tout le temps au bord du gouffre.

Shanks, au bord du gouffre ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait donc ? se demanda le jeune homme déjà inquiet.

\- Oui, mais le lien… c'est une chose tellement sacrée et importante dans la vie d'un homme.

Lien ? Shanks voulait partager un lien, le Lien avec quelqu'un ? Le cœur d'Ace rata un battement. Comme tout pirate, il connaissait la légende.

Le doc le vit de dos alors qu'il rejoignait ses compagnons :

\- Ace ?

Ce dernier se retourna brusquement et après l'avoir longuement regardé, comme hagard, il s'enfuit en courant :

\- Ace ! Merde ! Attends ! cria le doc, alertant ses compagnons.

A suivre…

(1) l'idée du lien par les boucles d'oreilles est empruntée à Brent Weeks dans sa trilogie « L'ange de la nuit ».


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent Echiiro Oda.**

Point de départ : la bataille de Marineford avec une suite alternative. Yaoi.

 **Chapitre 7**

Ace courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour se retrouver à bout de souffle au milieu d'une clairière dans les bois. Il étouffait, il avait chaud et n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle.

\- Ace calme-toi... Je vais tout t'expliquer.

\- M'expliquer quoi ? hurla-t-il fou de rage. Que Shanks aime quelqu'un et qu'il va partager le Lien ? Tu vas me dire que tous ces moments étaient de la comédie ?

Le jeune homme revoyait tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec le capitaine du Red Force. S'était-il monté un film tout seul ? Ou bien était-il tellement dans un état second qu'il avait vu autre chose là où il n'y avait rien ?

\- C'est là où tu te trompes Ace.

-Où est-ce que je me trompe ? Un pirate ne ferait pas le Lien s'il n'était pas amoureux ! Vraiment amoureux…

Le médecin regardait Ace, une aura de feu l'entourait, son pouvoir revenait en force et il était tellement mal qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

\- Et si tu posais la bonne question Ace ? demanda le médecin.

\- Non, je ne veux pas le savoir, mon cœur n'y survivrait pas.

\- Pose-là Ace ! intima le médecin autoritaire.

Ace déglutit, même avec sa colère palpable, le médecin pouvait être plus que terrifiant avec son calme. Et en cet instant c'était un calme flippant.

\- A...avec qui va-t-il faire le Lien ? demanda Ace difficilement et après un temps de pause.

\- Pour l'instant, il réfléchit s'il va passer à l'acte ou non. On a été un peu rude avec notre capitaine, mais le "avec qui" c'est toi Ace.

\- Moi ? fit le jeune homme avant de s'assoir à même le sol, toute sa colère tombant d'un coup. Mais pourquoi ?

\- As-tu la moindre idée de quel effet tu fais à notre capitaine ?

\- Je lui fais quelque chose moi ?

\- Raaahhh ! T'es pas le frère de Luffy pour rien toi ! Oui, tu le mets dans tous ses états ! Le moindre de tes essoufflements lui fait peur.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait !

\- Mon œil que t'as rien fait ! Même en plein comas tu faisais quelque chose !

\- Hein ?

Le médecin arrêta de faire les cents pas et prit place en face d'Ace.

\- Quand on a rejoint le Red Force après l'évènement, il a hurlé en disant de mettre les voiles au large le plus vite possible « Je veux la taille de deux océans entre ces types et nous avant le crépuscule! » avait-il dit avant de m'appeler. Il m'a même hurlé dessus comme de quoi je trainais trop, si sa première phrase m'avait mit la puce à l'oreille, la deuxième m'avait convaincue. De ma vie, je n'avais jamais vu Shanks dans un état pareil. Une fois dans mon cabinet il a simplement dit : « Il est encore en vie » il t'a posé délicatement sur la table d'opération me montrant le minuscule bout de vivre card. Je me suis mis aussitôt au boulot, j'ai demandé à Shanks de sortir mais il n'a pas pu. Tu tenais la cape du capitaine, il a bien essayé de se défaire de ta prise mais il n'y avait pas moyen. Lucky Roo avait tenté aussi mais sans le moindre succès. On s'est tous demandé comment tu pouvais avoir une telle force alors que tu étais dans un très sale état. Pour finir notre capitaine a enlevé sa cape et est sorti.

\- Shanks garde toujours sa cape… remarqua Ace.

\- C'est bien de ça que je te parle gamin !

\- Il s'est passé quoi après ? demanda Ace curieux, c'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait de sa résurrection, bien qu'il ne voyait toujours pas le rapport avec Shanks, il avait envie de savoir.

\- As-tu senti qu'il n'était plus là ou que sa cape était devenue froide, je n'en sais rien… Toujours est-il que tu as recommencé a t'agiter, vu que je ne pouvais pas plus te donner de calmant, et que même te sangler sur la table ne servait à rien, on a fait appel au capitaine. Une fois qu'il s'est approché de toi, tu t'es un peu calmé mais tu es resté tranquille que quand il a posé la main sur tes cheveux...

Pendant plus d'une heure Ben raconta tout ce qui était arrivé et comment le capitaine était devenu.

\- On sait que tu l'aime Ace, on sait que lui aussi il t'aime, mais on ne peut plus voir Shanks ainsi sur la brèche, il en mourrait si tu partais.

\- J'en avais pas l'intention... murmura Ace.

\- Pour l'instant, mais quand tu seras rétabli, et que le monde entier saura que tu es vivant, ton équipage va revenir. Et que feras-tu Ace ? Resteras-tu ou redeviendras-tu un capitaine ? questionna Ben.

La question était tout à fait légitime et Ace, n'avait absolument pas réfléchi aussi loin.

\- Il en mourrait vraiment ?

\- Tu ne te rends pas encore compte de la place que tu as pris... mais oui, il en mourrait vraiment, c'est pour cela que nous avons pensé au Lien.

\- Je croyais que c'était une légende...

\- Parce que cette cérémonie se pratique peu, mais elle existe bel et bien.

\- Je comprends… finit par dire Ace après un long moment de réflexion. De cette façon même s'il décidait de partir de son côté, il resterait toujours avec Shanks d'une certaine manière.

Le malentendu était dissipé et les deux hommes regagnèrent le camp au grand soulagement des autres. Ace lui se rendit dans le cabanon de Shanks et passa la porte après avoir frappé. Il eut un énorme pincement au cœur. Shanks était assis sur le lit se tenant la tête, les traits excessivement tirés.

\- Salut !

Akagami se redressa et toute trace d'inquiétude avait disparu pour faire place à un sourire.

\- Salut ! répondit Shanks d'un ton jovial.

\- Ça te dit une petite sieste avec moi ? demanda Ace en s'approchant. J'ai fait une longue promenade dans les bois avec Ben et je t'avoue que ça m'a pris beaucoup d'énergie.

\- Viens là, dit simplement Ace en s'allongeant et ouvrant le bras pour que Ace s'installe.

Ooo000ooO

Sur une plage un homme arriva de la mer, il avança à quatre pattes sur le sable, laissant une marque entre lui et l'eau.

Apres avoir repris son souffle il regarda à l'horizon, il voyait toujours le Sunny qui se dirigeait vers l'île, vers les massif rocheux, le clandestin, se mit en marche suivant le Sunny.

Ooo000ooO

Plus tard dans la soirée, Shanks et Ace se promenaient un peu avant le dîner, ils étaient montés sur le Red Force et regardaient le large appuyés sur la balustrade d'un des ponts.

\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? questionna Shanks sous le regard d'Ace.

\- Pour rien, j'avais envie de faire ça !

Ace se redressa et attrapa las lèvres de Shanks avec les siennes, d'un baiser très doux, plein d'amour, de tendresse et de passion.

\- En quel honneur ? demanda Shanks, heureux, après que le baiser prit fin.

Ace continua de parsemer le visage du capitaine de petits baisers.

\- Ai-je besoin d'une raison pour embrasser l'homme de ma vie ?

Le cœur de Shanks battait à toute allure.

\- J… euh...

Pour la première fois, Shanks perdit ses mots.

\- Je t'aime Shanks Akagami, continua Ace en reprenant les lèvres du capitaine.

C'était le moment où jamais. Le capitaine du Red Force avait bien réfléchi et était décidé à franchir le pas et à unir Ace à sa destinée, quelle qu'elle soit :

\- Ace… commença-t-il après un énième baiser.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? s'inquiéta ce dernier, un peu taquin, redoublant d'ardeur.

\- Ne joues pas ce jeu-là, menaça faussement Shanks en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais ils ne purent rester sérieux plus longtemps et éclatèrent de rire. Un rire aussi libérateur que salvateur. Récupérant leur souffle en se lovant l'un contre l'autre devant le soleil qui descendait lentement vers la mer, Shanks reprit :

\- J'ai une chose important à te demander Ace, dit-il. Mon équipage s'inquiète et souhaite que je stabilise la situation, ta situation vis-à-vis de nous. Ils sont très importants à mes yeux, tu le sais.

\- Parce que ce n'était pas ton intention ? s'étonna quelque peu Ace après ce qu'il avait appris du médecin.

\- Je ne me suis jamais posé cette question auparavant… Il regarda longuement l'horizon, calant contre lui le jeune miraculé de cette bataille trop sanglante avant de reprendre. Quand j'ai compris là-bas que tu étais encore en vie, je n'ai pensé qu'à te sauver. Pour Luffy tout d'abord. Je connaissais son profond attachement pour toi et ce qu'il avait fait pour venir te sauver. Pour Barbe Blanche ensuite qui t'aimait comme un fils. Et surtout parce que je sentais que c'était vital pour moi, pour une raison que j'ignorais.

\- Shanks…

\- Non, laisses-moi finir, fit-il en le coupant d'un doigt sur la bouche.

Ace acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, plus ému qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Je ne sais pas comment c'est venu, ni même si c'était rationnel mais je n'ai rien dit à personne sauf à Marco. Luffy souffrait déjà bien trop et devait se remettre pour puiser une nouvelle force dans l'épreuve qu'il traversait. Et c'était bien trop prématuré pour savoir si tu survivrais ou non. Ils ont tous accepter de porter ce lourd secret avec moi et jour après jour, j'ai t'ai parlé dans ton coma, j'ai prié pour que tu reviennes à la vie. Chaque rechute me faisait craindre le pire, chacun des signes de mieux me faisait reprendre espoir. J'ai compris bien avant que tu n'ouvres à nouveau les yeux que tu avais pris une place spéciale pour moi. Une place qu'aujourd'hui je voudrais t'offrir officiellement si tu l'acceptes.

Il se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Ace veux-tu…

\- C'est impossible ! les interrompit une voix qu'Ace reconnut aussitôt. Ils se tournèrent tous deux d'un bloc vers l'intrus, Shanks ayant déjà sortit son épée s'étant placé en un instant devant son protégé.

\- Grand-père ? fit Ace incrédule.

\- Garp !

\- Capitaine ! cria Ben de la plage en grimpant précipitamment à bord, le Sunny vient d'arriver, ils ont amené sans le vouloir un passager clandes… il s'interrompit en découvrant lui aussi l'amiral Garp. Qui est déjà là, visiblement, finit-il en sortant lui aussi son arme.

Ooo000ooO

Luffy courrait à en perdre haleine. En découvrant la cache, il avait brusquement compris et avait sauté à terre comme un fou s'aidant de son pouvoir pour atterrir sur la plage la plus proche. Ace… il devait protéger Ace, celui qui les avait suivi lui voulait forcément du mal. Plus inquiet que jamais, il courrait, courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Marco n'avait pas hésité à le suivre en déployant ses ailes de feu et le rattrapa alors qu'il s'engageait vers le village. Il le souleva pour aller plus vite. Ils virent l'agitation régnant et poursuivirent leur vol jusqu'au navire de Shanks où une bonne partie de l'équipage tenait en joue… son grand-père.

Marco atterrit sur le pont entre Shanks, protégeant toujours Ace de son corps, et l'amiral Garp.

Ooo000ooO

Le Sunny avait suivi La côte et arrivait maintenant dans la baie où le Red Force était dissimulé. L'équipage découvrit la scène de loin.

\- Ace! s'écria Luffy en prenant place juste à côté de Shanks.

\- Poussez-vous de là ! gronda Garp

\- Même pas en rêve, fit Marco.

\- Je veux juste voir... le voir... fit le grand-père en posant les armes à terre en gesticulant pour voir entre Akagami et Luffy.

Luffy se poussa, il comprenait son grand-père lui aussi avait eu du mal à y croire.

Quand Ace, apparut dans le champ de vision de l'amiral, ce dernier ne retint pas ses larmes en murmurant plusieurs fois la même phrase, comme une litanie.

\- C'est impossible, je deviens fou...

\- Ace ! cria soudain Luffy.

Shanks se retourna et le colla contre lui.

\- Respire Ace, me laisse pas respire doucement, cale-toi à ma voix...

Mais Ace ne se calma pas cette fois. En hâte, l'équipage d'Akagami le transporta.

\- Enfermez-le et qu'il ne sorte sous aucun prétexte ! ordonna Shanks à ses hommes en désignant Garp

\- Il a quoi ? Il a quoi ? demandait l'amiral alors qu'il voyait son petit fils, soit-disant mort, en train d'agoniser.

Mais personne ne lui donna de réponses on l'emmena dans la cabane d'Ace, qu'il n'utilisait plus depuis un moment, et des gardes se postèrent tout autour, ne laissant aucune chance à l'amiral de pouvoir s'évader ou même sortir.

L'équipage du Sunny arriva après s'être assuré que leur navire était très bien caché.

\- Je suis désolé Shanks, on ...

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Luffy, je sais comment peut être ton grand-père ! Et ça m'énerve !

Shanks se tenait l'arrête du nez, ils étaient dans de beaux draps.

\- On peut faire quelque chose ? demanda Zoro alors que tout le monde avait le visage rivé sur la cabane du médecin.

\- Oui, allez chercher de quoi manger pour ce soir.

\- Tu viens avec Perona ? demanda l'épéiste même si la dite-demoiselle s'était accrochée à son cou dès son arrivée.

\- D'accord !

L'équipage du Sunny s'enfonça dans les bois. Shanks lui entra dans la cabine du médecin et son cœur se broya. Ace faisait une grosse crise, comme au début. Il se plaça près de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis là Ace, calme-toi, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Pendant que tout son équipage excepté Marco qui préférait ne pas le laisser, allait chasser, que Shanks s'occupait d'Ace avec le médecin, Luffy alla d'un pas décidé vers la cabane où son grand-père avait été enfermé.

\- Luffy, fit Ben en le voyant arriver, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Je veux juste lui parler, plaida le jeune homme.

\- Tu ne vas pas défoncer la cabane ? suspecta tout de même le second de Shanks.

\- C'est tout de même mon grand-père !

\- Ok, entre mais pas de bêtises !

Luffy trouva Garp assis sur le lit de son aîné, la tête entre ses mains, marmonnant. Il leva la tête à son entrée et se leva aussitôt.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Comment peut-il être encore en vie ? Depuis quand tu le sais ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? demanda Luffy.

\- J'ai senti que tu me cachais un truc ! Merde ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ici et pourquoi ce pirate est avec Ace !

\- Shanks a sauvé Ace.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Je suppose que tu te rappelle qu'il est venu à la fin de la bataille et qu'il a récupéré les corps de Barbe Blanche et d'Ace ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas gâteux !

Ce qui fit sourire Luffy.

\- Shanks a retrouvé un bout de ma vivre card à ses côtés, dont un minuscule bout subsistait. Il a emmené Ace sans rien dire et l'a remis entre les mains de son médecin de bord. Il était encore en vie, enfin si on peut dire…

\- Mais c'est impossible… nous ne l'aurions pas vu ? fit-il accablé en se laissant tomber sur le lit. J'aurais laissé mourir mon petit-fils sans le savoir ?

\- Personne ne l'a vu, hormis Shanks en le ramassant. Et Ace n'est pas vraiment ton petit-fils, grand-père…

\- C'est tout comme et tu le sais très bien ! Son père me l'a confié avant de mourir. Tout comme toi, je l'ai toujours considéré comme tel. Et puis, tu l'appelles bien ton frère toi, même s'il ne l'est pas non ?

Luffy vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et passa son bras autour de lui, conscient qu'il était complètement retourné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire grand-père ? demanda-t-il plus doucement. Il n'est pas encore remis, tu l'as vu…

\- Je suis retraité Luffy. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi… pour l'instant je voudrais juste le voir, lui parler…

Ooo000ooO

Mihawk regarda Zoro et Perona partir et s'approcha de Franky :

\- Vous en avez pour longtemps tu penses ? demanda-t-il.

\- Avec ces deux là, fit le cyborg en montrant Sanji et Zoro. Pas plus d'une heure je pense.

\- Ok, merci ! fit-il en partant de son côté.

Il rejoignit une petite crique qu'il avait repérée sur l'île et y prépara de quoi faire un repas pour deux, décidé cette fois à coincer l'épéiste.

Ooo000ooO

Ace avait fini par se calmer, surtout grâce aux paroles de Shanks, pensa le médecin qui s'était contenté de lui remettre le masque à oxygène et de lui faire une injection de calmant.

\- Ça devrait aller maintenant, dit-il en regardant leur jeune patient. Je crois qu'on peut le laisser récupérer tranquille.

\- Je ne bouge pas d'ici tant qu'il n'a pas ouvert les yeux, répondit Shanks. Fais-moi porter à manger et dis à Luffy et à Mihawk que je veux les voir dès demain. On va devoir prendre une décision pour Garp.

\- Je transmets le message, fit le médecin en sortant.

Shanks s'allongea contre Ace et le cala contre lui :

\- Ne me laisse pas maintenant, murmura-t-il, pas avant que je t'ai demandé de t'unir avec moi…

Ooo000ooO

Perona était morte de rire. Elle n'en pouvait plus, voir le combat entre Zoro et Sanji l'avait beaucoup amusé.

\- Y en a pas un peu trop ? questionna-t-elle en regardant le troupeau que les deux hommes avait amassé.

\- Avec Luffy, il n'y en a jamais assez... répondirent-il en cœur, enfin d'accord sur quelque chose.

Arrivés au campement, les gars sifflèrent d'admiration et tous mirent la main à la pâte pour préparer le repas.

Mihawk lui, arriva un peu plus tard.

\- Zoro, viens t'entrainer avec moi, fit Œil de Faucon sachant pertinemment que le jeune homme ne refuserait pas.

\- J'arrive ! fit ce dernier en prenant ses sabres.

Ils arrivèrent au petit coin de plage que Mihawk avait soigneusement préparé, mettant les petits plats dans les grands. Il tira une chaise dans une invitation silencieuse envers le jeune homme qui prit place sans un mot, trop surpris pour parler.

Ooo000ooO

Dans le cabanon de Shanks, Ace se réveillait, groggy. Il leva les yeux pour voir les traits tirés du capitaine.

\- Je vais bien, murmura le brun.

Shanks le serra un peu plus fort.

\- D'accord murmura Akagami, en retenant l'envie de lui dire « ne me refait jamais ça » mais il ne le pouvait pas...

\- J'ai le droit à un bisou magique ? demanda Ace timidement.

Phrase qui fit sourire le capitaine, il se pencha et attrapa les lèvres d'Ace.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Ace après plusieurs baisers échangés avec le capitaine du Red Force.

\- Rien dans l'immédiat, nous réglerons ce problème demain matin.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dangereux tu sais…

\- Alors comment expliques-tu ta crise ?

\- La surprise sûrement, je ne m'y attendais pas… et la contrariété aussi.

\- Contrariété ?

\- Tu étais en train de me dire une chose importante, je crois…

\- Oh ça !

\- Oui ça !

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es en état de l'entendre maintenant, fit Shanks taquin.

Ace prit une moue boudeuse mais ne dit rien.

\- Un vrai gamin, s'amusa encore le capitaine.

\- La faute à qui ?

\- Tu y tiens vraiment ?

\- Plus que tout !

Shanks perdit son sourire et le regarda gravement. Un instant Ace eut peur, peur qu'il se soit encore une fois fourvoyé. Son cœur rata un battement. Mais déjà le capitaine demandait.

\- Ace, veux-tu lier ton destin au mien ? Acceptes-tu de partager le Lien avec moi, Shanks, capitaine du Red Force et un des quatre empereurs du nouveau monde ?

\- Tu es sérieux ? demanda Ace surpris.

\- On ne peut plus sérieux !

\- Oui !

\- Oui ?

\- Oui !

Ace embrassa Akagami sur les lèvres, plus heureux que jamais !

Ooo000ooO

Luffy laissa son grand-père pour aller prendre des nouvelles d'Ace et les lui apporter en attendant que Shanks statue sur son sort. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'inquiétude à ce sujet, il connaissait bien le pirate et ce qu'il l'unissait aujourd'hui à son aîné saurait avoir raison de ses pires craintes. Ace avait son mot à dire aussi sur la question et quoi qu'ait été un jour l'amiral Garp, il ne leur avait jamais vraiment fait de mal. Et puis, il n'était aujourd'hui plus rien qu'un vieil homme à la retraite…

\- Luffy…

Le pirate se retourna pour voir les yeux inquiets de Marco le scruter. Pour lui ou pour Ace ? se demanda-t-il furtivement. Il sourit :

\- Ça va bien se passer Marco, grand-père n'est pas un mauvais homme, il ne trahira pas Ace…

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis inquiet ! le coupa le Phoenix en le l'attrapant par les épaules. Toi ?

\- Serre-moi fort… murmura ce dernier d'une voix à peine audible.

Un court instant Marco se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Puis il obéit, l'attirant à lui, contre lui et l'entendit soupirer d'aise.

\- Je te protégerai… murmura-t-il à son tour.

\- Ah Luffy, je te cherchais, les interrompit la voix du médecin.

Le chapeau de paille se retourna vers lui, tout sourire :

\- Ça va toi ? s'inquiéta le médecin. J'ai déjà assez d'un malade sur les bras tu sais.

\- J'ai aussi un très bon médecin de bord, répliqua Luffy en souriant. Mais ça ira, pas d'inquiétude, tant que mes amis sont près de moi.

\- Ok ! Si tu le dis…

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Mieux, Shanks reste auprès de lui pour l'instant mais veut vous voir toi et Mihawk à la première heure demain matin, expliqua-t-il. J'ai peur qu'on soit obligé de déménager…

\- On verra ça demain doc, d'accord ?

Ooo000ooO

\- Tu me fais quoi ? demanda Zoro au bout d'un long moment après que Mihawk lui eut collé un bon verre de vin dans la main et qu'il soit retourné à la préparation des plats qu'il avait mis à mijoter un peu plus tôt.

\- Je te donne une dernière leçon, ne t'en déplaise.

\- Une leçon ?

\- Oui, fit le corsaire en servant dans leurs assiettes un plat qui aurait pu être cuisiné par Sanji. Une leçon de savoir-vivre mon cher, c'est un atout qui te manque encore pour parfaire ta formation.

Zoro, dubitatif sur la leçon, goûta néanmoins ce qu'il venait de lui servir :

\- C'est hyper bon, j'ignorais que tu cuisinais aussi bien ! s'écria-t-il. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça peut m'apporter pour encore gagner en puissance…

\- Tu es irrécupérable en matière de raffinement mon pauvre Zoro, se lamenta Œil de Faucon. Laisse tes sabres de côté pour ce soir et savoure simplement ce que je t'offre… et croies-moi, ce n'est pas permis à tout le monde, finit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Un instant Zoro fut comme hypnotisé par ce regard qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien, une étrange flamme y flottait, l'attirant comme dans un gouffre sans fond. Son cœur se mit à cogner furieusement dans sa poitrine et un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il portait une nouvelle fois ses baguettes à ses lèvres :

\- Je suis toute ouïe… sensei… murmura-t-il plongeant sans remord dans ce gouffre sans fond.

Le sourire que venait de lui offrir Zoro était tout simplement à tomber. Mais Dracule, savait qu'il était tombé amoureux depuis bien longtemps, il avait dû ronger son frein pour pouvoir l'entrainer correctement. Mais là, plus rien ne le retenait et il comptait bien le faire sien.

Mihawk eut un petit sourire pour lui-même, c'était la première fois qu'il voulait absolument quelque chose pour lui seul.

Le cœur de Zoro lui appartiendrait ! Foi de Mihawk !

Ooo000ooO

Luffy entraina Marco vers la plage lui tenant la main, une fois arrivés sur place, ils s'installèrent sur un rocher et le capitaine de Luffy se lova de nouveau dans les bras du Phoenix.

\- J'aime bien être contre toi, fit-il en soupirant d'aise.

\- J'aime t'avoir contre moi...

\- Pourquoi tu gesticule ? demanda Luffy.

\- Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu es entre mes bras, on est toujours dérangé.

Luffy pouffa, c'était vrai. Mais le Chapeau de paille avait bien l'intention de rester là où il était pour quelques heures. Il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Marco. Ce dernier avait le cœur qui battait à l'unisson avec celui de l'homme blotti dans ses bras. Il déposa doucement un baiser sur les lèvres de l'endormi et murmura :

\- Je te protégerai Luffy… dors en paix.

Ce dernier soupira d'aise dans son sommeil et sourit.

Ooo000ooO

Ils avaient terminé leur repas sur un café, boisson assez rare pour les pirates mais que Dracule appréciait fort. Zoro grimaça à la première gorgée, peu habitué au goût amer, mais finalement ne trouva pas ça trop mauvais :

\- Ouais, on s'y habituerais presque, dit-il en tendant sa tasse.

\- Méfies-toi, le prévint Mihawk, tu risque de ne pas dormir si tu en bois trop.

\- J'ai la vague impression que la nuit va encore être longue non ?

\- Ne me tente pas…

Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de l'épéiste qui planta ses yeux verts dans les siens :

\- Tu crois que je ne vois pas ton manège Dracule ?

C'est cette fois le corsaire qui resta sans voix. C'était la première fois que Zoro l'appelait ainsi. Sans réfléchir plus, il franchit l'espace entre eux pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. L'instant d'après ils s'embrassaient avec une même passion.

\- T'en as mis du temps! ronronna Zoro entres deux baisers alors que ses mains faisaient glisser la veste du corsaire.

\- Es-tu sûr de vouloir t'aventurer dans ce terrain là ? demanda le corsaire alors que l'épéiste se débarrassait de sa ceinture et de son t-shirt.

\- Pas toi ?

Zoro tourna autour du corsaire avant de se coller à lui et de déposer des baisers sur toute l'envergure de ses épaules.

Dracule frissonna sous ses baisers faisant sourire l'épéiste qui n'en mit que plus d'ardeur à la tâche. Le corsaire se reprit tout de même pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin, devant le feu qui brûlait doucement et où était installée une couche sommaire qu'il s'était aménager en attendant le retour de Zoro.

Ils se laissèrent glisser à terre sans cesser de s'embrasser, leurs mains vagabondaient allégrement à la découverte d'un corps trop longtemps désiré. Une même passion enflait en eux, submergeant leurs corps de sensations toutes plus étourdissantes les une que les autres. Ils étaient déjà à moitié nus, ils se débarrassèrent bien vite du reste de leurs vêtement devenus gênants dans leur hâte d'explorer encore.

Mihawk menait la danse, entraînant Zoro sur des chemins encore ignorés du jeune épéiste. Couché sous celui qui allait devenir son amant, ce dernier subissait sans retenue ses vagues insolentes semblant mettre tout son corps en feu.

Quand l'écrin humide de sa bouche se referma sur son sexe tendu, son feulement dut s'entendre à des lieux à la ronde, mais il n'en avait cure tant il plongeait dans un abyme sans fond de plaisir pour le plus grand bonheur du corsaire.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent Echiiro Oda.**

 **Point de départ : la bataille de Marineford avec une suite alternative. Yaoi.**

 **Chapitre 8**

Chacun avait rejoint les bras de Morphée depuis longtemps ou n'en était guère loin ou encore savourait un moment d'intimité avec la personne de son choix quand Ace s'endormit dans les bras de Shanks. Le capitaine attendit d'être certain qu'il soit profondément endormi avant de sortir un peu prendre l'air. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Qu'Ace ait accepté de partager le Lien avec lui le rendait le plus heureux des hommes mais en même temps l'angoissait au plus au point. Le jeune homme était encore fragile comme l'avait prouvé sa crise à la vue de son grand-père. Pas que Shanks craigne vraiment ce dernier. Non, ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux du vieil amiral était tout sauf une envie de livrer Ace à la marine, plutôt un mélange d'incrédulité, d'espoir, d'amour et une vive inquiétude. Mais une chose était indéniable, c'est que Garp ne l'aimait pas. Pour lui, il était responsable de la vocation de ses petits-enfants, surtout pour Luffy. Il devrait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui pour lui faire admettre qu'il allait le garder auprès de lui.

Ce problème mis à part, il y avait son équipage. Il l'avait tous suivi fidèlement depuis le début. Avait-il le droit de leur imposer Ace, même si c'était leur suggestion commune ? Il s'assit près du feu qui s'éteignait doucement et ranima la flamme, admirant cet élément si familier d'Ace.

Au bout d'un long moment, Shanks se dirigea vers la cabane où se trouvait Garp, et y entra.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda ce dernier en surgissant devant Akagami, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude.

\- La crise est passée, il se repose, répondit tout de même le capitaine du Red Force.

\- Bien... Je suis rassuré merci.

Garp prit place sur le lit et planta son regard dans celui de Shanks

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en coller une ou te remercier, dit-il sans le quitter des yeux

\- Je n'ai que faire de tes remerciements Garp, rétorqua Shanks. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi mais pour lui et Luffy. Et qu'il soit où il en est aujourd'hui n'est le fruit que de ses perpétuels et incessants efforts pour revenir parmi les vivants.

Le grand-père des frères serra les poings près à lui bondir dessus. Il n'avait jamais aimé cet homme qui suscitait une telle admiration de Luffy. Ou était-ce justement pour ça ? Mais le capitaine du Red Force continuait déjà :

\- Si je décidais seul de ton sort, tu ne repartirais pas d'ici tu t'en doutes. Mais cette décision ne me revient pas. Saches simplement que si tu le mets en danger de quelque façon que ce soit, je ne te pardonnerais jamais et n'aurais de cesse que de te le faire payer. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire.

Sur quoi Shanks fit demi-tour pour partir. Mais Garp n'était pas décidé à abandonner si facilement.

\- Laisses-moi l'emmener, je prendrai soin de lui, dit-il.

\- Jamais !

La porte se referma sur lui sans qu'il ait pu ajouter un mot.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, il rentrera avec moi, marmonna le vieil homme.

Sur la plage, Luffy gémit dans son sommeil, comme s'il sentait la tempête qui se préparait autour des siens. Marco resserra son étreinte autour de lui, murmurant des paroles apaisantes à son oreille.

Ooo000ooO

Ace se réveilla a l'aube, il quitta le lit qu'il partageait avec son, désormais fiancé, il le regarda un instant et se douta qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup, doucement il s'extirpa de sa prise, après avoir fait sa toilette et enfilé des vêtements propres il quitta le cabanon.

\- Salut grand-frère ! fit Luffy en s'approchant de lui.

\- Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?

\- Merveilleusement bien.

\- Pourtant t'as une tête à faire peur...

\- Peut-être parce que tu m'as foutu une trouille de tous les diables ?

\- Désolé...

Ils marchèrent un peu en silence avant que le cadet ne reprenne.

\- Tu fais souvent ce genre de crises ?

\- Ça fait longtemps que j'en ai plus fait...

\- Tu vas voir grand-père ?

\- Ouais... Enfin j'espère qu'il dort...

\- Rêve pas.

Les gardes avaient changé de tour de garde.

\- Tout ira bien, fit Ace en voyant le regard dur du médecin.

\- Y a intérêt.

\- Je le protège ! fit Luffy.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Garp était toujours assis à la même place, il redressa la tête quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Il regarda ses deux petits fils avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur Ace.

\- C'est un miracle...

\- C'est grâce à Shanks ! dit Luffy ultra fier.

L'amiral ravala les mots qu'il allait prononcer et il avait franchement du mal à admettre qu'en effet, c'était grâce à lui que son petit-fils était en vie.

\- Tu vas mieux ? demanda Garp.

\- J'ai passé une bonne nuit, éluda l'ainé

\- Bien, et tu récupères bien ?

\- Le chemin est encore long, mais en bonne voie…

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu...

\- Grand-père, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, ni d'avoir une autre crise, donc n'entre pas dans cette conversation.

\- On mange quand ? dit Luffy pour désamorcer la tension qui commençait à s'accumuler dans la pièce

De nouveau seul Garp s'autorisa à rire, d'un rire libérateur, son petit fils était bel et bien vivant et semblait en pleine forme, hormis quelques crises, et il était si heureux ! C'était un véritable miracle !

\- Même si c'est grâce à cet Akagami de malheur ! marmonna l'amiral dans sa barbe.

Mais c'était un détail qu'il ferait tout pour oublier. Une fois qu'Ace serait en sécurité chez lui, il chercherait un médecin de confiance et Ace aurait le nec plus ultra des soins. Il serait très vite sur pieds et après ils pourraient faire plein de choses ensemble. Et après, quand il serait totalement remis, Ace deviendrait corsaire lui aussi !

De cette façon, il n'aurait pas à finir une nouvelle fois sur le bucher...

Ooo000ooO

 **Du côté du campement d'Œil de Faucon**

Dracule Mihawk s'éveilla à l'aube et se défit de l'étreinte possessive de son amant pour aller leur faire du café. Il n'avait pas oublié le message de Shanks qui souhaitait le voir ce matin. Alors qu'il s'affairait, il repensa à cette nuit. Si Zoro s'était montré entreprenant, il avait su garder la maitrise de leur échange, guidant pas à pas, le jeune épéiste sur les chemins du plaisir. Et lui qui n'était guère indulgent avec ses partenaires à l'ordinaire avait déployé avec son jeune amant des trésors de patience, une vertu qu'il ne se connaissait pas ou peu. Preuve, s'il lui en avait fallu une qu'il tenait à Zoro.

Le posséder, aller et venir au creux de ce corps si chaud et accueillant, le faire gémir et même crier avaient été une chose si merveilleuse qu'il ne comptait pas en rester là, tant qu'il était encore à sa portée. Car il savait que tôt ou tard, le jeune Luffy reprendrait la route et sa quête, emmenant avec lui son second.

\- T'es déjà debout ?

Il se tourna, surpris, vers son amant.

\- Je dois voir Shanks ce matin, tu aurais pu dormir encore un peu.

Ooo000ooO

Shanks n'eut pas besoin de se demander où avait filé Ace quand il s'éveilla seul. Il n'avait pas encore pris de réelle décision concernant le grand-père des deux frères. Tout ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il ne renoncerait pas à Ace. Pas maintenant qu'il savait que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Il s'extirpa du lit pour faire un brin de toilette quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Presque aussitôt, deux bras vinrent l'enlacer et une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps à demi-nu alors que le jeune homme se collait à son dos.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-il sans bouger.

\- B'jour. Je pensais te réveiller… lui répondit la voix un peu déçue du jeune homme.

\- Tu veux que je me remette au lit ? proposa-t-il.

\- Te moque pas de moi ! s'offusqua faussement Ace en l'obligeant à lui faire face. Et embrasse-moi !

\- Si c'est un ordre…

Shanks s'empara volontiers de ses lèvres et ils échangèrent un long et tendre baiser. Un moment comme ils n'en avaient encore pas vraiment partagé. Une révélation aussi pour eux, celle que rien ni personne ne les séparerait.

Puis Ace s'installa sur le lit pendant que son fiancé finissait sa toilette :

\- J'ai été voir mon grand-père ce matin, dit-il.

\- Je m'en suis douté… tu étais seul ?

\- Non, Luffy était avec moi.

\- Et ?

\- Et rien… ça m'a fait plaisir de le voir mais j'aimerais autant qu'il s'en aille.

\- J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas si simple.

\- Pourquoi ? Il ne dira rien, j'en suis certain. Laissons-le partir !

Shanks ne répondit pas tout de suite et se vint s'asseoir près de lui pour l'entourer de son bras :

\- Nous devons en discuter avec Luffy et Mihawk aussi… et mes hommes ont également leur mot à dire, il pourrait tous nous mettre en danger.

Ace se leva et lui tendit sa cape.

\- Bien allons-y alors.

Ooo000ooO

Les trois capitaines se regardaient attendant que Shanks prenne la parole.

\- Je suppose que le garder prisonnier est hors de question, fit Mihawk rompant le silence.

\- En effet mais le relâcher est tout aussi dangereux.

\- Mais c'est un vieil homme, et je suis sûr qu'il ne dira rien ! fit Luffy confiant.

\- On sait qu'il ne dira rien Luffy mais l'enjeu est trop grand, et qui te dit qu'il ne veut pas ramener Ace avec lui ? dit Shanks

\- Il ne ferait pas un truc pareil !

\- Non… Non il ne ferait pas un truc pareil. C'est quoi qu'il t'avait proposé déjà l'autre jour ? Ah oui, devenir Corsaire, lança Mihawk malicieux.

Shanks regarda son ami surpris par la révélation.

\- Il est vieux et un peu gâteux, mais pas dangereux...D'ailleurs je lui ai dit "non" et il me laisse tranquille...

\- Parce qu'il a d'autres chats à fouetter, firent Shanks et Mihawk d'une même voix.

\- Il est temps de lever l'ancre... décida le capitaine du Red Force.

\- Mais je ne veux pas qu'on soit encore séparé ! fit Luffy

\- Réfléchissons à une solution. On se retrouve ce soir avec tout le monde, conclut Shanks clôturant la réunion.

Ooo000ooO

 **Pendant ce temps**

\- Je suis sur qu'il prépare un truc, dit Ace à Marco alors que les deux amis se promenaient un peu ensemble et discutaient de tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se dire encore.

\- Qui donc?

\- Mon grand père, il est trop zen.

\- Il est toujours zen, c'est un amiral… remarqua simplement son ami.

\- Oui mais pas de ce zen là... Il prépare un truc... je le sens...

-Dans ce cas, file vite auprès de Shanks.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Il n'y a qu'avec Shanks que tu retrouves ton calme...On dirait que tu as trouvé ton équilibre.

Ace se mit à rougir alors que Marco, lui, se retenait de rire, il était si facile de le taquiner.

Ooo000ooO

\- Alors, vous avez décidez quoi ? demanda Zoro à Dracule alors que ce dernier arrivait.

\- Rien pour l'instant, pourquoi ?

\- Vous ne devriez pas trop tarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça mon petit Zoro, fit son compagnon en l'enlaçant alors qu'ils avaient rejoint leur refuge.

\- Un idée comme ça… le vieux, c'n'est pas le genre à poireauter trop longtemps à attendre.

\- Tu as raison sur cette affaire, fit Mihawk songeur.

\- Nous le surveillerons de près! assura Zoro en enlaçant la taille de son amant.

Mihawk ferma les yeux un instant et rendit l'étreinte. Ça avait du bon d'être soutenu.

Ooo000ooO

L'ambiance au petit déjeuner n'était pas aussi légère que d'habitude, il faut dire que l'arrivée de Garp mettait tout le monde un peu mal à l'aise.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, c'était son tour, Ace attrapa Shanks par le poignet et le tira jusqu'à chez le médecin.

\- Salut Doc, on vient pour le Lien ! annonça de but en blanc Ace.

\- Pardon ? répondit le médecin après avoir récupérer de sa surprise.

\- Ace… commença Shanks aussi surpris que le toubib.

\- Je t'en prie, je ne suis pas tranquille, le coupa le jeune convalescent, au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Tu le veux et moi aussi, alors pourquoi attendre ?

\- C'est ton grand-père ? interrogea le docteur.

\- Oui, je le sens pas. J'ai peur, je ne veux pas qu'il nous sépare. Alors même si j'ignore comment marcher le Lien exactement, je sais qu'il nous unira à jamais. Quoi qu'il advienne.

\- D'accord, d'accord, mais ne te mets pas dans des états pareils... Doc, prépare ce qu'il faut, nous t'attendons sur le pont du Red Force, mais pas un mot à quiconque jusqu'à ce soit fait.

Ooo000ooO

Luffy déambulait seul sur la plage quand Marco le retrouva enfin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda-t-il en le forçant à le regarder. T'as presque rien mangé à midi !

\- Tu me surveilles ?

\- Non, mais je m'inquiète !

\- Serre-moi contre toi, murmura Luffy d'une voix à peine audible.

Marco l'attrapa pour lui obéir. Ils restèrent un long moment sans rien dire, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Parle-moi…

\- Tu crois que mon grand-père est dangereux ? se décida finalement le jeune capitaine.

\- Toi aussi ? C'est quoi cette suspicion ?

\- Comment ça moi aussi ?

\- Ace est inquiet aussi… il me l'a dit ce matin. Il pense que Garp prépare un truc.

Luffy eut une moue contrariée et voulut se détacher de son compagnon, mais ce dernier le retint :

\- Non ! Je suis là Luffy ! Ne me laisse en dehors de ça. Je tiens trop à toi !

\- A moi ?

\- Idiot ! Oui à toi ! fit Marco en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

D'abord surpris, le jeune capitaine ne fut pas long à se laisser aller à ce doux baiser. Ils reprirent leur balade tendrement enlacés.

\- J'ai une idée ! fit soudainement Luffy

\- Quel genre d'idée ? demanda Marco

\- Qui devrait beaucoup amuser Perona.

\- Que mijotes-tu ?

\- Tu verras mais il faut que je prépare un plan !

Luffy déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Marco avant de partir. Le phœnix eut un petit sourire, c'était bien son capitaine ça...

Ooo000ooO

Ils ne pourraient pas le garder éternellement sous clé. Voilà ce que se disait l'amiral du fin fond de sa cabane. _Dès cette nuit, je m'échappe et j'emmène Ace avec moi…_

Ooo000ooO

\- Perona ! hurla Luffy en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Celle-ci se retourna prête à envoyer un fantôme, il venait de lui faire rater la découpe d'un biscuit tout mignon,

\- Ça te dirait de t'amuser ?

\- Et que crois-tu qu'il y ait plus marrant que de faire des biscuits tout mignons ?

Luffy s'approcha d'elle et lui parla à l'oreille pour qu'elle seule entende.

\- Une recette spéciale qui endormirait Garp pour qu'il dorme au moins douze heures et ensuite on l'emmène à l'auberge où il était sans se faire voir et comme ca il croira qu'il a rêvé !

\- Je suis partante! J'ai exactement ce qu'il nous faut !

Luffy et Perona passèrent une partie de l'après-midi ensemble à déambuler dans la cuisine, en ayant même viré tous les cuistots, y compris Sanji. Ce qu'ils avaient à faire nécessitait le plus grand secret dans l'immédiat.

Quoi qu'en pense les autres, Luffy ne voulait pas faire de mal à son grand-père mais il voulait encore moins que ce dernier se mettent en travers du chemin de son aîné. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas été sans remarquer que lui et Shanks avaient noué une relation spéciale. C'est une chose qu'il n'aurait surement pas remarqué avant qu'un certain nakama n'entre dans son équipage. Alors le mieux était de faire quitter les lieux à Garp avant que lui ou Shanks ou même un autre ne fasse une bêtise irrémédiable.

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder dehors pour savoir que quelque part, là, tout près, Marco veillait sur lui. Il pouvait presque sentir son regard parfois se poser sur lui. Et il appréciait cette sensation.

\- Voilà, fit Perona en sortant une fournée de biscuits au chocolat. Avec ça, il devrait dormir au moins douze heures.

\- Il faut qu'il en mange combien ?

\- Un seul devait suffire vu la dose que j'ai mise, mais par sécurité essaie de lui en faire avaler au moins deux ou trois. Mais surtout, toi, tu manges ceux-là ! fit-elle en lui en désignant d'autres presque identiques.

\- Et comment je les reconnais moi ?

\- Luffy ! lui cria Perona en lui collant les deux biscuits sous le nez. Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu es ! Regarde bien !

Les mêmes effluves de chocolat s'en échappaient, mettant l'eau à la bouche du capitaine du Sunny et son estomac à la torture. Mais il prit le temps de les regarder attentivement.

\- Oh ! Le dessin est différent !

Un sourire de triomphe lui répondit.

Et aussitôt, il étendit son bras pour en prendre un. Un normal bien entendu. Les piégés eux, attendraient qu'il aille dire bonsoir à son grand-père au moment du repas. Restait maintenant à rassembler son équipage, au moins une partie pour le ramener à son auberge après avoir convenu d'un rendez-vous ailleurs avec Shanks et Ace.

Ooo000ooO

Shanks et Ace étaient justement seuls tous les deux quand le doc les emmena de force Mihawk et lui et les traina jusqu'au Red Force.

\- Doc… commença son capitaine sur un air de reproche !

\- On a besoin de deux témoins ! le coupa-t-il. Ils m'ont paru les plus à même de tenir ce rôle auprès de vous deux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda Luffy en souriant, ya rien à manger ici !

Ce qui fit sourire son frère qui s'approcha de lui pour lui demander

\- Luffy peux-tu me promettre de garder le secret sur ce que tu vas voir ? Du moins tant que grand-père est ici ? Il en va peut-être de mon bonheur…

\- Toi et Shanks allez faire le Lien ?

\- Comment une tête de linotte comme toi peut-il être courant de ce genre de chose ? s'étonna Shanks.

\- Eh ! s'offusqua faussement Luffy. Je suis moi aussi un capitaine ! Et il y a des choses qu'un capitaine doit savoir, n'est-ce pas Ace ?

Ce dernier souriait. Oui bien sûr, se rappelait-il, quand ils étaient en train de devenir plus forts enfants, Sabo leur avait raconté tout ce qu'il savait des pirates, tout ce qu'il avait étudié dans les livres en cachettes de ses parents… et le Lien en faisait parti !

\- Tu es incroyable mon frère, dit-il simplement. Allez viens près de moi pour la… le… enfin pour le faire.

Mihawk se glissa près de Shanks, ayant compris ce qu'on attendait de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour mon vieil ami.

\- Tu devrais peut-être y songer aussi non ? répliqua le capitaine du Red Force sur le même ton.

Les pupilles de Mihawk se dilatèrent de surprise, il n'aurait jamais pensé à un truc pareil, ça non. Il ne voulait pas porter de menottes quelles qu'elles soient... Mais le Lien... Même pas en rêve ! Il n'y avait jamais eut personne qui avait réussi à le capturer, personne, jusqu'à maintenant... Le fruit du hasard voulu qu'il entendit la voix de Zoro hurler sur Sanji, pour une raison qu'il ignorait mais il entendit ensuite sa petite sœur de cœur éclater de rire. Bon sang, quand est-ce que son univers silencieux avait-il disparu ? Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Je vais y réfléchir... répondit Mihawk à son ami.

\- Bien alors, demandons les choses convenablement, Dracule "Œil de faucon" Mihawk, veux-tu être mon témoin? demanda Shanks.

\- Avec le plus grand des plaisirs ! C'est un grand honneur pour moi d'être le témoin de cette journée.

Les deux hommes sourirent avant de rejoindre le médecin ainsi que Ace et Luffy en train de chahuter joyeusement.

Personne ne savait comment cela allait se passer. En fait, même le doc, pourtant sensé être le plus au courant de la cérémonie si on pouvait la nommer ainsi, ignorait beaucoup de chose. Il ne l'avait encore jamais pratiqué au cours de sa vie de pirate. Mais il se souvenait y avoir assisté un jour, alors qu'il était encore un apprenti médecin, avec son mentor. C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier qui lui avait confié les boucles qu'il avait en sa possession. Des boucles très anciennes, et chargées d'une magie tout aussi ancienne. Celles qu'on fabriquait de nos jours étaient toujours chargées, avec ce pouvoir d'un autre temps et très peu de personnes étaient habilitées à pratiquer. D'où leur raretés et leurs coûts de nos jours. D'ailleurs le doc devrait demander à faire escale dans un port bien précis pour espérer en retrouver une paire.

Il se plaça devant les quatre hommes qui le regardaient, attendant maintenant patiemment son bon vouloir. Il se racla la gorge :

\- Messieurs, avant de procéder au Lien, veuillez choisir la paire de boucle d'oreille qui va devenir une partie intégrante de vous-mêmes. Je n'ai malheureusement pas énormément de choix à vous proposer, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant un petit coffret très ancien.

Dedans se trouvaient bien deux paires de boucles d'oreilles, l'une était des anneaux simple mais assez épais et l'autre des pendants en forme de gouttes d'eau.

\- Celles-là sont jolies, fit Ace en montrant les pendants.

Shanks hocha la tête pour donner son accord et le doc prit délicatement les deux boucles d'oreilles.

\- Tendez vos mains, dit-il.

Puis il posa une boucle dans chacune des mains tendues

\- Maintenant, vous allez refermer la main et fermez les yeux un instant, afin de vous concentrez uniquement sur celui avec lequel vous allez désormais partager le Lien. Une fois que vous serez prêts, il vous suffira de mettre la boucle à l'oreille de votre compagnon en perçant un trou d'un coup sec, les boucles sont prévues à cet effet.

\- Et c'est tout ? demanda Luffy pendant que les deux futurs liés obéissaient à au médecin.

Ce dernier lui fit un signe pour le faire patienter le temps qu'Ace et Shanks finissent la cérémonie. Ils ne furent pas longs à ouvrir les yeux et le plus jeune défit lentement l'attache afin de procéder comme leur avait dit le doc. Souriant à Shanks, il perça d'un coup sec son oreille afin d'y fixer la boucle jumelle de celle qui viendrait bientôt orner la sienne. Ce que son compagnon se hâta de faire ensuite pendant que le doc récitait une formule dans une langue qui leur était à tous inconnue.

Un instant, rien ne se passa. Et puis, ils furent tous deux saisis d'une violente envie de s'embrasser alors que le médecin finissait par :

\- Vous pouvez vous embrasser, si vos sentiments sont sincères alors le Lien vous unit maintenant à jamais.

Ils avaient à peine écouté la fin tant ils avaient hâte de partager ce baiser. Ils le sentirent de suite l'un comme l'autre, c'était à fois pareil et bien différent de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu échanger avant. Ils sentaient, ou plutôt ressentaient l'autre comme une partie d'eux-mêmes. Ils partageaient leur émotion, leur joie mais aussi leur peur de l'avenir incertain. Pourtant, ils sentaient, non ils savaient que maintenant plus rien ne les sépareraient hormis la mort de l'un d'entre eux. C'était à la fois grisant et au-delà de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Rien ne pouvait préparer à cette osmose de leurs esprits et de leurs cœurs.

Après un long baiser, ils se regardèrent longuement, plongeant au cœur de l'âme de l'autre. Ils s'aimaient et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Luffy trépignait mais attendit sagement que le doc reprenne la parole.

\- A compter de ce jour, rien ne devrait plus vous séparer. Même à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, vous retrouvez le chemin pour être à nouveau ensemble. C'est ainsi que fonctionne le Lien, si vos cœurs sont sincères.

\- C'est magnifique, dit Ace à son compagnon les yeux embués de larmes d'émotion, c'est comme si je sentais chaque battement de ton cœur.

\- Et moi de même, avoua Shanks également étrangement chamboulé au plus profond de lui.

\- Toutes mes félicitations ! hurla Luffy en les serrant dans ses bras.

Mihawk se contenta de faire plus simple mais l'émotion se lisait aussi sur son visage, pourtant d'habitude si impassible. Le doc, lui, faisait quelques recommandations à Ace pour qu'il ne se fatigue pas trop vite, soulagé en son fort intérieur que la magie fonctionne aussi bien.

\- Et maintenant on va fêter ça devant un grand banquet ! décida Luffy. Je vais demander à Sanji de nous préparer ça pour demain !

\- Luffy, tu as promis… commença Shanks.

\- T'inquiète ! Je m'occupe de tout ! Soyez juste patient jusqu'à demain soir ! fit-il en partant vite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a donc en tête ? interrogea Dracule.

\- je ne sais pas, mais on a intérêt à rester vigilant avec lui ! soupira Ace qui malgré tout n'arrivait pas à être totalement inquiet tellement il se sentait heureux.

Discrètement, le doc et Mihawk s'éclipsèrent, laissant les amoureux seuls sur le pont de Red Force. La nuit tombait doucement sur l'île.

A suivre….


	9. Chapter 9

**Disc** **lamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent Echiiro Oda.**

Point de départ : la bataille de Marineford avec une suite alternative. Yaoi.

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Pendant ce temps…**

\- Puisque je te dis que tu n'y connais rien en viande ! disait Sanji.

\- On s'en fout ! C'est d'la bouffe ! Et puis tu n'as jamais vu ce genre de bestiaux avant ! rétorqua Zoro

\- Que tu crois !

\- Mais biens sûr ! Ils ne sont même pas répertoriés dans tes foutus bouquins !

\- Ça y est c'est reparti, marmonna Robin avant de s'installer sur un transat.

Ooo000ooO

Ben se rendit dans le coin cuisine avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Hoy Ben, il se passe quoi ? demanda Rockstar.

\- Y a les fantômes de Perona dans la cuisine...

Ooo000ooO

Luffy de son côté, venait enfin de trouver celui qu'il cherchait.

\- Franky ! J'ai besoin de toi ! fit son capitaine en le tirant derrière lui.

Maintenant à l'écart de toutes les oreilles Luffy parla.

\- J'aimerais que tu prennes une barque et que tu lui mettes un moteur.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour qu'on aille très très vite remettre Garp dans son lit sur l'autre île !

\- oh... on se débarrasse des clandestins ? fit Franky

\- Oui !

\- Yeah! Je te fais ça pour demain ! fit le mi-cyborg de bonne humeur.

\- Euh non... une heure après qu'il ait fini de manger... fit penaud Luffy, qui avait totalement oublié de prévenir son nakama.

\- Yeah un challenge ! Tu vas voir cap'taine! On ira plus vite que la lumière !

\- Je compte sur toi !

Luffy disparut.

\- Sanji ! cria-t-il

\- Oui Luffy ?

\- Ramène ta fraise!

\- Hein ?

Les deux hommes se trouvèrent un coin isolé pour parler tranquille.

\- Faut que tu me fasses le plus grand et le plus magnifique des buffets !

\- Quel genre de buffet ? demanda le cuistot.

\- Avec tout le toutim ? fit Luffy d'une voix incertaine.

\- Tant que t'y est demande-moi de faire un gâteau de mariage ! râla un peu Sanji pas vraiment sûr d'avoir compris.

\- Tu sais faire ça aussi ? Super ! Fais-en aussi !

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je fasse ça Luffy ? fit Sanji en allumant une cigarette.

\- C'est un cadeau... Pour demain...

Le blond eut un temps de pause... Ça allait être dur mais vraiment intéressant et il pourrait toujours demander de l'aide a ses petites chéries !

\- Ça va pour moi !

\- Merci !

Après quoi, Luffy partit dans le coin cuisine où il retrouva Perona et Marco.

\- Il a tout deviné tout seul ! cafta tout de suite la jeune fille en pointant du doigt le coupable.

\- Et bien, il va devoir devenir notre complice ! fit Luffy.

Ooo000ooO

Sur le Red force les deux liés avaient retrouvé la cabine du capitaine et s'étaient allongés sur le lit. Ils se contemplaient, échangeaient quelques baisers, se cajolaient tendrement.

\- Si tu savais le nombre de fois ou j'ai rêvé de dormir avec toi ici, fit rêveusement Ace.

\- Si tu savais le nombre de fois ou tu t'es glissé dans ce lit, répondit Shanks avec un petit sourire.

\- J'ai pas fait ça ? fit Ace les joues rouges.

\- Oh que si tu l'as fait... et tu repartais dans ton lit aux aurores.

Ace cacha son visage dans ses mains.

\- Ne te cache pas...

\- Mais j'ai dû t'embêter...

\- Pas le moins du monde...

Shanks surplomba Ace et lui donna des petits baisers sur les mains de Ace pour que celui ci les bouges.

Il le regardait d'un air si confiant. Shanks prit le temps de l'admirer sans restriction aucune. D'une main tendre, il redessina les contours de son visage, descendit lentement l'arête du nez pour finir sa course sur les lèvres entrouvertes qui laissèrent échapper un gémissement de bien-être quand il les caressa. Puis ses doigts vinrent doucement faire tinter la boucle en forme de goutte d'eau qui pendait désormais à son oreille. Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était l'effet du Lien, mais à travers elle, il sentait les battements sourds du cœur de son aimé.

Il se pencha doucement pour capturer les lèvres offertes. De très tendre le baiser devint vite passionné. Ils se redécouvraient en quelque sorte, désormais unis par un lien que rien ni personne ne pourrait briser, à l'exception de la mort. Rien n'avait changé depuis la veille et pourtant c'était comme si ce soir était le premier. Comme si ces baisers étaient les premiers qu'ils échangeaient vraiment.

\- Shanks… gémit Ace entre deux baisers. Je me sens… tout bizarre…

\- C'est l'effet du Lien, mon cœur… laisse-toi guider par lui…

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux, confiant en la parole de l'homme qu'il avait choisi. Son corps brûlait comme de l'intérieur. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait ressenti cela. C'était bien plus qu'une simple envie, c'était comme… vital pour lui. Ses mains partirent à l'assaut de la chemise de son compagnon, qui lui déjà, l'avait mis presque nu. Ace inversa leur position, admira lui aussi le corps de celui qui était maintenant son mari. Leurs deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson, leurs corps enfiévrés se cherchaient, s'appelaient, comme guidés par une force invisible. Ils n'avaient plus conscience de rien en dehors de l'autre.

Mais malgré la forte envie qu'il ressentait lui aussi dans tout son être, le capitaine du Red Force n'oubliait pas l'état encore précaire de celui qui avait lié sont sort au sien en ce soir d'été. Il ne voulait en rien compromettre sa guérison, même pour une étreinte si belle soit-elle. Ils avaient tout le temps désormais. Ils avaient la vie devant eux, et il la voulait belle et heureuse pour celui qui avait emprisonné son cœur à jamais.

Ils étaient maintenant nus, seuls les quelques bandages encore présents sur le dos d'Ace rappelaient combien ce dernier luttait encore. Shanks avait repris sa position initiale de parsemait son torse de baisers, jouait avec ses tétons tendus qu'il mordillait, caressait les muscles qui roulaient sous ses doigts. Il se gavait des gémissements qu'il déclenchait, des grognements de dépits quand il cessait de titiller un point particulièrement sensible du jeune homme. Tout comme lui, il découvrait les zones érogènes de son compagnon. Car Ace n'était pas en reste, il explorait lui aussi, découvrait, faisait gémir de plaisir et d'anticipation son amant.

Garder la tête froide dans ces conditions était des plus du difficile pour Shanks qui mesurait à quel point son corps réclamait l'être qu'il aimait. Leurs boucles d'oreilles semblaient tinter à chacun de leur mouvements, était-ce un effet sonore ? Ils n'en savaient rien, mais le doux son semblait les bercer leurs ébats, les inciter même parfois à pousser telle ou telle caresse. Lentement mais inexorablement, l'excitation devenait plus dense presque palpable entre eux et leurs corps réagissaient en conséquence. Leurs bassins se soudaient dans une danse qu'ils maîtrisaient à grand peine, leurs deux sexes gorgés d'un désir presque devenu douloureux semblaient agir d'eux-mêmes, glissaient l'un contre l'autre, attisant encore plus leur plaisir. Le bruit de leur chair humide de sueur s'entrechoquant inlassablement électrisait le moindre de leurs gestes.

Shanks sentit qu'il ne résisterait plus longtemps à la soif de posséder son mari, mais par un effort de volonté, il réussit à se maîtriser, à faire taire ce besoin primal qui risquait d'être encore trop brutal pour son compagnon. Il se redressa, s'assit sur la couchette et saisit la main de son mari qu'il guida alors vers leurs deux sexes alors qu'il l'attirait contre lui de son bras valide et plaquait son corps au sien. Ace, d'instinct, comprit ce qu'il désirait, vint s'asseoir sur lui et passa ses jambes autour de lui alors que sa main s'enroulait autour de leurs deux membres. Il haleta et poussa un râle de plaisir en sentant celle de son mari descendre dans son dos pour venir glisser entre ses fesses. Shanks s'empara de ses lèvres presque brutalement alors qu'il sentait le vague enfler démesurément en lui.

Ace en était au même point et ne tenter même plus de calmer son corps en feu. Dès que Shanks libéra ses lèvres gonflées, il repartit à l'assaut de la chair de son cou tendre, de son épaule, de tout ce qu'il pouvait goûter tant sa faim de lui était intense. Ils ne contrôlaient plus rien ni l'un ni l'autre, guidés uniquement par le besoin de laisser encore et encore le plaisir les amener vers le summum. Les doigts agiles de Shanks trouvèrent soudainement la prostate de son mari et ce denier rugit de plaisir entre ses bras. Leurs corps se tendirent presque simultanément pour laisser déferler l'extase brutalement à travers la moindre de leurs cellules. Cri de l'un et rugissement de l'autre se joignirent au moment ultime, avant qu'une fois encore, leurs lèvres se trouvaient, pour partager ce moment intense.

Longtemps après qu'ils aient cessé de s'embrasser, ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, savourant longuement les élancements de leurs deux corps, les brides de plaisir les parcourant encore et encore, glissant lentement vers la réalité.

La nuit était largement tombée et Shanks le premier réagit doucement en allongeant tendrement son mari sur sa couchette aux larges proportions, fort heureusement. Presque inconsciemment, Ace s'accrocha à lui, la fatigue s'abattant brutalement sur lui.

\- Me quitte pas…

\- Jamais mon amour, murmura Shanks en l'embrassant et en se glissant contre lui. Non plus jamais nous nous quitterons.

\- Je t'aime tant…

\- Moi aussi mon cœur…

Ace sourit alors que le sommeil l'envahissait déjà et que son mari recouvrit leurs corps étroitement enlacés de la couverture avant de s'endormir à son tour, sachant déjà que cette première étreinte n'était que les prémices de bien d'autres à venir, plus belles encore.

Ooo000ooO

Pendant ce temps, Luffy accompagné de Franky mais aussi de Marco qui avait refusé de les laisser partir seuls, enfin de laisser partir son capitaine seul aurait été plus exact, emmenaient dans un canot hyper rapide fabriqué par un Franky au mieux de sa forme, l'amiral Garp en retraite, vers sa destination.

Ce dernier avait, sans se douter une seconde des plans de son petit-fils, avalé une bonne partie des biscuits un peu particuliers qu'avait fabriqué Perona et dormait comme un charme.

Luffy se glissa contre Marco :

\- Je suis content que tu sois là…

\- Et moi donc, murmura son compagnon en passant son bras autour de lui sous l'œil attendri de Franky qui tenait la barre.

\- Il dort à poings fermés, leur confirma Perona qui montait la garde.

\- A nous de jouer ! Tu nous accompagnes ? demanda Luffy à la jeune fille.

\- Je ne vais pas rater ça ! fit-elle amusée.

Ils embarquèrent Garp, faisant attention de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres, ce qui était très difficile. Surtout pour une personne comme Luffy...

Tant bien que mal, ils le hissèrent sur la barque super sonique et quittèrent discrètement l'île. Enfin pas assez néanmoins pour que deux gardes ne les remarquent pas.

\- On prévient Shanks ? demanda un des matelots au second.

\- Vaut mieux pas, le Doc nous l'a interdit, en plus, le gamin nous débarrasse de ce type...

\- Mais ils en ont au moins pour deux jours pour rejoindre la première île !

\- T'inquiètes, connaissant le gamin, il a dû penser à un truc.

La petite bande ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Enfin, presque tous, Marco avait repéré les matelots mais jugea que tout était sous contrôle.

\- Accrochez vous bien les moustiques, ça va être Rock'n'roll ! les prévint Franky après avoir revérifier que Garp était bien sanglé et avant d'actionner certaines manettes.

Leur embarcation fit un bruit du tonnerre avant de filer sur les flots à une vitesse fulgurante, les personnes à son bord criaient de joie tout en s'accrochant fermement. Il leur fallut un peu plus d'une heure pour arriver à l'île. Ils étaient écroulés de rire et tout décoiffés comme s'ils venaient de sortir d'un grand huit.

Garp, lui, ne s'était même pas réveillé.

\- Bon Franky, va chercher ton cola, et nous on s'occupe de le remettre au lit ! fit Luffy

Perona ouvrit le chemin, tout en "fantômisant" tout le monde, ce qui fit que personne ne les remarqua.

Ils couchèrent Garp dans le lit qu'il occupait quelques jours auparavant et ils quittèrent les lieux. Ils retrouvèrent Franky et repartirent là d'où ils venaient surprenant les deux hommes qui les avaient vu. Ils soulevèrent les épaules ne cherchant pas à comprendre, après tout, il s'agissait de Luffy.

\- Je me suis bien amusée ! dit Perona toute contente.

\- On recommence ? demanda Luffy.

\- J'ai faim d'un coup ! fit Marco.

\- Oh yeah ! Cette ballade m'a donné faim, confirma le mi-ciborg.

\- Perona appuie sur le nez de Franky, tu verras comme c'est drôle ! lui dit Luffy.

\- Je peux ? fit la jeune femme les yeux brillants à l'adresse du propriétaire du nez.

Franky ne répondit pas mais se pencha pour que la jeune femme puisse arriver plus facilement à l'organe. Sans hésiter elle appuya dessus et la coiffure de Franky devint une banane à la Elvis.

Ooo000ooO

Zoro regardait son amant qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Sans un bruit il le rejoignit et le serra dans ses bras.

Le geste sembla réveiller l'épéiste.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? demanda l'homme tout en se blottissant contre sa poitrine.

\- Assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il y a un truc qui te travaille... tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui, juste que la journée a été particulière.

\- Et c'est pour cette raison que tu es entré dans une profonde méditation ?

\- C'est une chose qu'on m'a dite qui m'a fait entrer en profonde méditation… corrigea Mihwak tout en respirant le cou de Zoro.

Ooo000ooO

Ace dormait encore quand Shanks s'éveilla. Il le regarda un long moment tendrement, remit en place quelques mèches noires avant de se lever, décidé aujourd'hui à régler une fois pour toute le problème « Garp ». Il ne le laisserait pas lui reprendre son mari.

Quand il arriva à la cuisine après une douche, il la trouva dans une étrange agitation. Sanji, le cuistot de Luffy en avait tout bonnement réquisitionné une majeure partie. Nami et Robin semblaient rivaliser d'ingéniosité pour lui servir de second. Son propre chef le vit et lui fit signe de le rejoindre :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'étonna-t-il en prenant bien volontiers la tasse de café qu'il lui tendait.

\- La dernière lubie de Luffy. Préparer un grand banquet pour un événement qu'il refuse de révéler, prétendant que c'est une surprise ! Allez savoir avec lui…

Shanks sourit sans répondre, c'était bien du Luffy ça !

\- Tu peux faire porter son petit-déj à Ace sur le Red Force ?

\- Pas de soucis, dans sa cabine ?

\- Non, dans la mienne !

Le cuistot regarda un instant son capitaine mais celui-ci avait déjà tourné les talons après l'avoir remercié.

Il se dirigea sans hésitation vers la cabane où Garp était. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant l'absence des gardes et commença à se poser des questions en constatant que la porte n'était plus verrouillée. La cabane était vide ! La colère le gagna et il ressortit en hurlant le nom de son bras droit.

Ce dernier rappliqua au triple galop. Quand son capitaine hurlait de la sorte, ça ne sentait pas bon pour lui…

\- Capitaine ?

\- Où est le prisonnier ?

\- Garp ?

\- Oui Garp ! On n'en avait pas d'autres aux dernières nouvelles !

\- Heu… commença Ben sans trop savoir comment lui dire.

\- Il est plus là, intervint la voix de Luffy qui avait lui aussi entendu le hurlement de son mentor. T'as plus à t'en faire pour lui !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne voulais pas d'affrontement entre lui et Ace, du coup je l'ai conduis loin d'ici cette nuit ! Voilà tout.

\- Mais…

\- Bien sûr, il va falloir déménager d'ici, continuait Luffy sans tenir compte de l'interruption, mais même par voie normale, le temps qu'il retrouve l'endroit, il en a au moins pour huit jours ! Ça nous laisse tout notre temps non ?

Shanks était abasourdi. Marco vint alors les rejoindre et il l'interrogea du regard :

\- On l'a vraiment fait, confirma celui-ci. On l'a ramené d'où il venait…

\- En une nuit ?

\- Même pas ! Grâce à une invention de Franky. Luffy a raison, on est tranquille pour une bonne semaine.

\- Il m'en faudra bien moins pour décamper d'ici, grommela Shanks bien décidé à mettre Ace hors de portée de son grand-père.

Bien loin de là, un pauvre aubergiste prenait l'engueulade de sa vie d'un Garp fou de colère.

Ooo000ooO

\- Aux jeunes Liés ! cria Luffy en levant son verre.

\- Aux jeunes Liés ! répondaient les autres en échos tout en levant leur verre.

Le banquet battait son plein, tout le monde était heureux, et l'équipage du Red Force enfin soulagé de ne plus voir leur capitaine constamment sur la brèche.

Le repas était savoureux, Sanji avait vraiment mit les petits plats dans les grands et vint enfin le gâteau. Tous étaient en admiration devant et salivaient d'avance.

\- C'est trop beau pour être mangé! s'écria Perona trouvant la pièce montée trop mignonne.

En effet la pièce montée avait quatre étages elle était toute blanche et avait des miniatures de Red Force en sucre ainsi que les drapeaux des deux liés.

\- Mais la laisser pourrir serait encore pire... remarqua Marco.

\- C'est pas faux... consentit la jeune fille avant d'ajouter : Les jeune Liés, coupez-la ensemble !

\- Ouaaais ! criaient tous les pirates.

Sanji leur tendit le couteau et tous les deux se plièrent à la volonté de tous, amusés par la demande.

Ooo000ooO

Quelques semaines plus tard, ils se retrouvaient sur une autre île tout aussi déserte que celle qu'ils avaient laissée. Ils étaient partis le lendemain de la fête.

Grace à l'invention de Franky, ils avaient tous pu brouiller les pistes. Pour enfin se retrouver sur un petit archipel.

Zoro se trouva un petit coin tranquille un peu à l'écart de tous, il venait a peine de terminer son cabanon qu'il fut cloué au mur par un faucon qui se lova dans les bras de l'épéiste. Qui en retour serra dans ses bras son mentor.

Perona retrouva toute heureuse ses amis du Red Force et un peu soulagée, Dracule était d'une humeur massacrante et plus les jours passaient plus la tension était palpable. C'est que Mihawk il l'avait dans la peau son Zoro mais il n'y avait que le corsaire pour ne pas vouloir se l'avouer...

Ooo000ooO

Sur une autre île un ancien amiral balança une bouteille de Rhum sur le mur. Il avait manqué Luffy de deux semaines, et les informations qu'il recevait de çà et là le rendait complètement chèvre.

\- Comment vas-tu Ace, te soigne-t-on correctement ? demanda-t-il tout bas tout en regardant l'océan.

Ooo000ooO

Deux mois avaient passé depuis leur installation sur leur nouvelle île. Ace avait maintenant bien récupéré. Il n'était pas encore au top, mais avait fait suffisamment de progrès pour se servir à nouveau de son pouvoir par petite dose. Zoro et Mihawk ne se quittaient guère et Luffy regardait tout son petit monde en souriant.

Pourtant Marco ne fut pas sans se rendre compte qu'il restait de plus en plus souvent seul sur la plage à regarder le large. Quand il le rejoignait sans se faire remarquer, il surprenait aussi un air qu'il n'aimait pas sur son visage. Une mélancolie qu'il cachait à tous.

Et ce jour-là, une nouvelle fois, Luffy avait disparu. Sans hésitation, Marco se dirigea vers la plage. Il y découvrit, à proximité, observant son cadet de loin, Ace. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire à son encontre :

\- Il s'ennuie, dit-il en reportant son regard sur son frère. L'appel du large se fait ressentir pour lui, il est temps qu'il reprenne le cours de sa vie, de ses rêves.

\- Il ne partira pas s'il ne te sait pas en sécurité et remis, remarqua Marco qui avait lui aussi bien compris ce qui turlupinait son capitaine.

\- Grand-père… murmura Ace.

\- Pas seulement, comment va réagir la marine en apprenant que tu es vivant ? Et les autres pirates ? As-tu seulement une idée de ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

\- Une idée oui… mais pas encore de certitudes. Pas sans en avoir parlé à Shanks.

\- Alors dépêches-toi s'il te plait… avant que son état n'empire.

Les deux hommes laissèrent Luffy à sa contemplation, ils ne voulaient pas se faire remarquer par ce dernier.

Ooo000ooO

Pendant ce temps,

\- Comment ça ? demanda Shanks à Ben sur le Red Force.

\- Un jeune capitaine…

\- Pas le peine répéter, j'ai compris ! le coupa son capitaine. Mais pourquoi vouloir s'emparer de notre territoire ?

\- Toute la question est là… mais nous ne sommes plus vraiment actifs depuis quelques temps, à la longue, il fallait se douter que ça donnerait des idées à de petits ambitieux !

\- Ouais…

Ben s'en alla, laissant Shanks réfléchir calmement à la marche à suivre. Malheureusement, le temps des vacances semblaient bel et bien touché à sa fin. Quelle que soit sa décision, son capitaine ne se laisserait pas ridiculiser par de jeunes arrivistes… il soupira.

Le capitaine du Red Force regardait l'horizon, pas très content des dernières nouvelles. Si seulement Ace avait été complètement remis, alors oui peut-être aurait-il envisagé de le faire combattre à ses côtés… encore fallait-il qu'il l'accepte. Mais là, c'était encore trop tôt pour lui.

Ooo000ooO

Ace et Marco venaient juste de rejoindre le groupe. Ace remarqua tout de suite la mine grave de tout le monde.

\- Pas bon ça... lança Marco sentant la tension dans l'air.

\- Je vais voir Shanks, répondit simplement Ace en se mettant à courir à petites foulées vers le Red Force.

Il retrouva son mari dans la salle des cartes la mine sérieuse faisant les cent pas.

\- Qu'y a-t-il mon ange ? demanda Ace.

Shanks en entendant la voix de son lié se dirigea droit vers elle. Et serra Ace contre lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il capitaine ?

\- Il y a qu'il y a des petits crétins qui essayent de s'en prendre à notre territoire.

\- Allons leur botter les fesses... répondit simplement Ace

\- Oui, mais toi?

\- Bah rien, on fera comme avant, je resterai dans ma cabine secrète le temps du combat et quand nous serons près des terres, je n'irai pas sur le pont...

\- Tu sais que je t'adore ?

\- J'en ai une vague idée... taquina Ace.

Ooo000ooO

De son côté, Luffy rejoignit les autres avec son éternel sourire.

\- Regardez ce que j'ai ramené ! cria le capitaine du Sunny en portant un énorme homard au dessus de sa tête.

\- Nice ! Je vais vous faire un super bon diner avec ça ! dit Sanji en s'approchant de la bête.

Marco, lui ne quittaient pas le jeune homme des yeux.

Ooo000ooO

Dans un coin isolé de l'ile les deux épéistes reprenaient leur souffle. Mihawk tenant Zoro dans ses bras.

\- On va bientôt devoir reprendre nos activités, dit seulement le Corsaire.

-Tu as raison, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on est inactif et je parie que Garp n'arrête pas ses recherches lui.

Mihawk resta silencieux, son amant avait totalement raison. Mais le voir s'éloigner de lui, cette idée lui faisait mal, autant qu'on lui arrache le cœur à main nue ! Zoro lui était devenu indispensable. Partir pour l'horizon sans avoir de ses nouvelles était inconcevable !

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disc** **lamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent Echiiro Oda.**

Point de départ : la bataille de Marineford avec une suite alternative. Yaoi.

 **Chapitre 10**

C'était la veille du grand départ. Les bateaux étaient prêts et ils avaient tous décidés de fêter le début de cette nouvelle aventure par un grand banquet. Sanji et le cuistot de Shanks s'étaient surpassés pour l'occasion et il y avait de la nourriture et de la boisson à foison pour le plus grand bonheur de Luffy d'un côté et de Zoro de l'autre.

C'est que Zoro avait quelque chose à noyer au fond de ses verres de sake. Oui le sabreur était triste en quelque sorte, triste et heureux à la fois. C'était paradoxal mais on ne peut plus vrai. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était content de repartir mais pourtant son cœur se glaçait à l'idée d'abandonner son faucon d'amour. Oh bien sûr, même en le torturant, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué et encore moins à l'intéressé qui pour l'heure, discutait tranquillement avec Shanks. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler tous les deux depuis si longtemps d'ailleurs hein ? se demandait en remplissant encore une fois son verre. Il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'être là avec lui, pour leur dernière soirée ? Mais non, le grand Dracule Mihawk préférait sans doute la compagnie de son vieil ami à la sienne… Ce qui l'incita à finir par se lever et à partir avec une bouteille se sake dans un coin plus isolé. Autant noyer son chagrin tout seul, après tout !

\- Tu ferais mieux de le récupérer avant qu'il ne soit trop saoul pour seulement prendre une décision sensée, fit le capitaine du Red Force à son vieil ami.

\- Au pire, on verra ça une autre fois, murmura Dracule sans grande conviction. Peut-être n'est-il pas prêt ?

\- Tu ne le sauras pas si tu ne lui demande pas, intervint Ace. Et je ne tarderais pas trop si j'étais toi !

\- Ouais…

Finalement le corsaire se leva pour suivre son amant jusqu'à leur repaire, décidé à lui demander de devenir encore un peu plus proche de lui avant qu'il ne prenne la mer.

\- Il va le faire tu crois ? demanda Luffy à Marco en le voyant partir et en reprenant un gros morceau viande.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Ben lui demander pardi !

\- Lui demander quoi et à qui ? interrogea Marco qui n'avait pas suivi ce qui se passait entre les deux épéistes pendant le banquet, bien trop occupé à veiller à ce que personne n'approche son capitaine de trop près. Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en lui non, loin de là. Mais avec les pirates saouls, on ne savait jamais…

\- Que t'es bête ! lui rétorqua Luffy. Tu ne comprends rien à rien !

Sur quoi il se leva pour changer de place, le planta là. Marco en resta abasourdi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu manquer de si important ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? demanda Marco regardant son capitaine partir vers la plage sans comprendre un iota de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Shanks lui tapa l'épaule, mort de rire.

\- Te fous pas de moi ! râla le phœnix, je ne comprend rien !

Ce qui fit rire de plus belle le capitaine du Red Force.

\- Allez bois un coup que je t'explique en même temps ! dit Shanks en lui imposant un verre de rhum dans la main, décidant enfin de venir en aide à son ami.

Ooo000ooO

Luffy n'avait plus faim !

Pour quiconque le connaissant un tant soi peu, cette idée était tout simplement inconcevable et pourtant, Luffy avait quitté brusquement le banquet en répondant à Sanji qui lui proposait un nouveau plat de viande qu'il n'avait plus faim. Ce qui avait provoqué une réunion de crise d'urgence chez l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, Zoro et Marco mis à part. Le premier parce qu'il avait déjà disparu au moment crucial et le deuxième parce qu'il était en pleine discussion avec le capitaine du Red Force. Heureusement Ace vint rapidement les rassurer pour que la fête ne soit pas gâchée et leur dire qu'il allait s'occuper de son cadet.

\- Prends soin de lui surtout ! fit Nani plus inquiète qu'elle ne le laissait voir.

Ooo000ooO

Le responsable de toute cette agitation lui se baladait tranquillement sur la plage et finit par se poser sur un coin de sable, regardant l'horizon.

Le jeune homme était en fait en pleine introspection de lui-même en fait. Dans sa vie, il y avait son ambition de devenir Seigneur des Pirates, son amour pour son aîné et son attachement profond à son mentor et ses nakamas. Et depuis peu, quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose qui était énorme et qui prenait de plus en plus de place et qui devenait chaque jour encore plus grand. Mais qui n'était pas partagé comme il l'avait espéré s'il en croyait sa réaction de tout à l'heure. Il soupira longuement, un peu déçu quand même…

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu veux aller un peu vite petit frère ?

Luffy releva la tête vers son aîné et lui sourit tristement. Ace vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Peut-être… accorda-t-il à contrecœur.

Ooo000ooO

\- Tu crois que je l'ai déçu ? s'inquiétait Marco de son côté devant un Shanks redevenu sérieux et qui lui avait mis un peu les points sur le i. Il faut que je le trouve alors !

\- Laisse donc faire Ace ! répliqua le Roux en lui flanquant un nouveau verre de sake dans la main. Toi tu iras plus tard, là il va t'envoyer promener fissa !

Mais Marco avait beau boire, l'image de son capitaine quittant le banquet en colère le hantait.

La fête se finissait et chacun regagnait sa cabane pour leur dernière nuit sur l'ile. Marco se glissa jusqu'à celle de son capitaine, bien décidé à se faire pardonner quand celui-ci reviendrait de sa ballade nocturne.

Ooo000ooO

 **Dans le coin des épéistes**

\- Foutu volatile ! râla l'épéiste en entrant dans la cabane qu'il partageait avec Mihawk.

Il se mit nu et s'affala sur lit, se servit encore une coupelle, bien décidé à boire plus que de raison et s'endormir comme un loir. Comme ça, quand son amant viendrait et bien il pourrait baver devant son corps mais pas en profiter.

Petite vengeance qui fit rire Zoro.

\- A ta santé Môssieur plumage ! dit le sabreur en levant son verre en direction de la porte et d'avaler cul sec le liquide alcooliser.

\- C'est moi que tu attends dans cette posture ? fit Mihawk regard rempli d'envie alors qu'il venait de passer la porte.

Zoro leva son verre vers son amant qui le regardait avec gourmandise maintenant.

\- A la tienne et ton grand ami Shanks ! fit-il. Et si tu retournais papoter avec lui hein ? Comme ça je pourrais cuver tranquille au moins !

\- Tu vas arrêter de faire l'idiot dis ? soupira Dracule sentant venir une crise de jalousie.

\- Qui est idiot ?

\- Toi ! J'avais juste besoin d'une précision sur quelque chose avant qu'on se quitte.

\- Plus importante que moi que tu ne vas revoir pendant un temps indéfini ? Tu cherches déjà une consolation ? Méfies-toi, Ace risquerait de mal le prendre, ricana l'épéiste à moitié ivre.

Le corsaire le plaqua soudainement sur le lit, envoyant valser au loin son verre de sake :

\- Unissons-nous aussi Zoro !

Ce dernier, qui avait commencé à se débattre cessa brusquement de lutter :

\- Quoi ? fit-il bêtement, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Tu peux répéter ? demanda-t-il pas certain d'avoir compris.

\- Unissons-nous, partageons le Lien Zoro.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je... Je... Je ne veux plus passer des mois et des mois en mer et de n'avoir des nouvelles de toi qu'en voyant ta mise à prix augmenter. Je ne veux pas imaginer qu'une donzelle ou autre te fasse du rentre dedans. Je veux savoir comment tu vas en permanence. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes, comme je veux t'appartenir.

\- Le grand aigle veut s'enchaîner ?

\- Non, je veux me lier à toi… Tu sais les aigles, ne donnent leur cœur qu'une seule fois, et c'est toi qui l'as...

\- Est-ce ta façon de me dire que tu m'aimes ?

Mihwak ne répondit pas, il embrassa son amant passionnément.

\- Quand ? répondit simplement Zoro.

Ooo000ooO

 **Dans la cabane de Luffy**

Le phœnix finit par s'endormir en attendant son capitaine. Quand ce dernier revint il fut totalement attendri par l'image que lui donnait son nakana. Il allongea Marco sur sa couche et prit place à côté de lui.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura Luffy .

Ooo000ooO

 **Le lendemain matin**

Chopper courrait dans tous les sens, complètement paniqué depuis que Zoro lui avait demandé une heure plus tôt de les lier Mihawk et lui avant leur départ. Le premier instant de stupeur passé, c'est Luffy qui avait réagi le premier :

\- Super ! Un nouveau Lien, t'as deux heures maxi Chopper !

\- Quoi ?

Bien entendu, il connaissait le Lien qui pouvait unir deux pirates, mais quoi, il ne l'avait jamais pratiqué lui !

La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre sur la petite île où s'achevaient les préparatifs de départ. Shanks avait hurlé de rire en l'apprenant et s'était précipité chez le corsaire pour le féliciter, bien sûr mais aussi pour pouvoir rire tout son saoul de la tête que fit ce dernier quand il comprit que Zoro avait déjà décidé que le « Plus tôt possible » qu'il lui avait répondu la veille était devenu un maintenant. Même si quelque part au fond de lui, il en était étrangement touché. Que l'épéiste tienne à le faire avant leur départ lui prouvait qu'il avait eu raison d'unir son destin au sien.

Heureusement pour Chopper, le médecin du Red Force lui vint en aide pour mettre au point les détails de la cérémonie qui cette fois se déroulerait devant les deux équipages. D'un commun accord les deux capitaines avaient reportés le départ au lendemain matin à l'aube, histoire que les deux nouveaux liés ne soient pas obligés de se séparer une fois la cérémonie achevée.

Marco regardait tout cette agitation avec intérêt. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était encore sûrement un peu tôt pour lui, mais comprenait maintenant bien mieux la déception de son capitaine la veille au banquet. Il avait compris que ce dernier lui avait pardonné quand il s'était éveillé ce matin à ses côtés. Luffy était alors collé à lui et avait un sourire si adorable sur le visage qu'il n'avait pu résisté à lui voler un baiser avant de se lever pour profiter de cette nouvelle journée.

Pour l'heure, aidé de tout l'équipage, excepté Zoro qui s'était un peu isolé avant le grand moment, il préparait le pont du Sunny pour la cérémonie. Dracule avait désigné Shanks comme son témoin, quand à l'épéiste, il avait demandé à son capitaine de tenir ce rôle auprès de lui.

Une heure plus tard, dans la cabine de Chopper.

\- Bon les boucles d'oreilles ? demanda une dernière fois le médecin du Red Force à Chopper.

\- Ici ! répondit ce dernier en sortant le petit coffret qu'il avait pris soin d'acheter lui aussi en passant dans une certaine ville.

\- Tu en as beaucoup ?

\- Trois paires je crois… plus c'était au-dessus de mon budget et je me suis dit à l'époque qu'on ne devait pas s'en servir si souvent que ça…

\- Tu as raison, approuva le médecin. Moi c'était la première fois. La formule ?

\- Je l'ai bien en tête !

\- Donc on est paré ! Prêt ?

\- Je crois que je ne le serais jamais…

Quand ils regagnèrent le pont, tous étaient là. Zoro et Dracule se regardaient sans mot dire, comme presque incrédules de se trouver là, prêts à partager leur destin.

Ooo000ooO

 **Quelques mois plus tard**

Ils voguaient tous sur les différents océans.

Shanks récupérant son territoire et plus encore. Les Mugiwara voyaient leur mise à prix augmenter de plus en plus. Et Perona faisait maintenant partie officiellement de l'équipage de Mihawk.

Un jour par un caprice des vents, les trois équipages se retrouvèrent à voguer côte à côte. Avec une armada de la Marine arrivant droit devant eux et à leur tête l'amiral, qui avait repris ses fonctions et son commandement.

\- Et Merde, pensaient les pirates et corsaire.

Shanks se rendit dans la cuisine ou Ace était occupé avec son cuisinier.

\- Problème en vue capitaine ? demanda le chef cuistot tout en découpant un oignon.

\- La Marine droit devant… avec Garp.

\- Je vais dans la chambre, fit Ace en quittant la cuisine. Shanks l'accompagna, il détestait que son lié soit dans cette pièce secrète. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

\- Sois prudent d'accord, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, lui avoua Ace.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes des durs à cuire.

Ooo000ooO

Garp était décidé à forcer les jeunots à s'arrêter. Il les avait poursuivis pendant presque un an pour arriver à leur mettre la main dessus. Il voulait des nouvelles de son petit-fils. Il ne faisait aucune confiance à ce Roux de malheur pour s'occuper d'Ace.

Mais il avait gardé son objectif secret vis-à-vis de ses supérieurs, qu'on apprenne qu'Ace était encore en vie et on risquait de vouloir l'exécuter à nouveau. Et ça, il le refusait. Si encore il avait fait le choix de voguer avec Luffy… mais non, d'après ce qu'il avait pu apprendre, il n'était pas avec l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille.

Quand il vit les trois navires côte à côte, il hésita pourtant à tirer. Et puis, si Mihawk s'y mettait aussi malgré son statut de corsaire qu'il possédait encore par il ne savait quel miracle, sa petite armada risquait de souffrir. Déjà qu'avec l'équipage du Roux et de Luffy, ça risquait de ne pas être de la tarte.

Ooo000ooO

Dracule et Zoro discutaient tranquillement de bord à bord en attendant la suite des événements. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quelques semaines car Luffy et son équipage avaient dû répondre à un mystérieux défi d'un autre groupe de pirates. Défi qu'ils avaient gagné haut la main, cela va sans dire.

Shanks n'aimait pas ça. Garp était vraiment trop collant et il savait pourquoi. Si seulement il acceptait de faire une trêve et voir le bonheur de ses deux petits-enfants !

Luffy de son côté paraissait soucieux.

\- Un souci ? lui demanda Marco à ses côtés.

\- Ouais… c'est papy !

\- J'ai vu mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Ace doit être planqué à bord du Red Force.

\- Ouais… Je vais voir Ace !

\- Mais…

Trop tard ! Il sauta sur le bateau voisin pour rejoindre celui de son mentor. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête ? se demanda Marco qui finissait par désespérer de pouvoir un jour lui aussi se lier avec son capitaine. C'est que toutes ces unions sur l'île lui avaient donné des idées à lui ! Oh, bien sûr, ils s'étaient nettement rapprochés Luffy et lui et passaient quasiment toutes leurs nuits ensemble… mais il aurait tant aimé un peu plus !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Luffy ? demanda Shanks en l'accueillant.

\- Faut que je parle à mon frère, dit-il. On doit calmer papy sinon il ne nous lâchera jamais !

Ooo000ooO

La décision fut prise. Luffy avançait sur une barque avec le drapeau blanc hissé.

\- Que faisons-nous Amiral ? demanda un subordonné.

\- Vous rien, j'y vais ! Mettez une chaloupe à l'eau !

Quand tout fut près Garp rama jusqu'à son petit fils.

\- Tu t'es décidé à devenir Corsaire ? demanda l'Amiral, en guise de salutations.

\- Non, mais il y a quelqu'un qui veux te voir, fit Luffy en tirant légèrement sur un drap découvrant le visage de Ace.

\- Ne fais rien qui risquerait de me faire découvrir ! dit simplement ce dernier.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Tu te soignes bien ? Tu...

\- Tout va pour le mieux Papy ! répondit Ace avec un sourire.

Ils entendirent une explosion. Ils se levèrent tous les trois de surprise, manquant de tomber à l'eau. Une rafale de boulet de canon se dirigeait droit sur le Red Force, un d'entre eux explosa juste à coté du capitaine.

\- Shanks ! hurla Ace et d'un coup le jeune homme flamba. Telle une explosion Luffy et Garp durent même s'allonger dans leur barque pour échapper aux flammes.

Sans hésiter le jeune homme lança son attaque sur tous les bateaux de la marine faisant de nombreux dégâts. Un matelot réussi cependant à attraper un den den mushi et appeler la base.

\- Un phœnix, c'est un phœnix, il est revenu à la vie et il va tous nous bruler ! fit le matelot.

 _\- De qui parlez-vous ? Ou est Garp ?_ demanda le correspondant.

\- Ace...Portgas...

La ligne se coupa.

En un instant, une bataille s'était enclenchée et plus personne ne semblait en mesure de pouvoir l'arrêter. Les pirates avaient bien entendu riposté à l'attaque et la marine, déjà bien amochée par la fureur d'Ace, se réorganisait.

La frêle embarcation au milieu semblait soudain bien fragile et Marco ne supporta pas bien longtemps cette incertitude. Prenant son envol, il vint rapidement planer au-dessus pour voir ce qu'il en était. Un coup de canon venant de la marine en profita pour le mettre en joue et tirer.

Ace lui, cherchait à savoir si Shanks avait été touché sur le salve précédente, Luffy hurla en voyant le boulet se diriger droit vers Marco et se mit en travers de sa route, faisant un rempart avec son corps élastique et le renvoyant dans le camp adverse :

\- Mais t'es malade ! cria-t-il au Phoenix.

\- Revenez avec moi, répondit ce dernier.

\- Comment va Shanks ? Il a été touché ? demanda Ace encore en flamme et tout prêt à se venger s'il le fallait.

\- Mais qui a tiré nom d'une pipe ? hurlait Garp pour sa part dans un den den mushi. Cessez immédiatement le feu !

Mais il était bien trop tard. Le petit bout d'océan semblait s'être totalement embrasé et leur barque était en feu également.

\- Ace ! T'aurais pu faire gaffe ! râlait Luffy.

\- Ramène-moi au Red Force Marco !

\- Luffy d'abord ! répondit ce dernier en évitant de justesse un autre boulet de canon.

Mais heureusement, Mihawk avait anticipé le risque qu'ils courraient tous trois et venaient les chercher sur une petite chaloupe. Aidé de Marco et Lufly, ils rejoignirent bientôt les leurs, emmenant Garp avec eux qui semblait pour la première fois de sa vie sans doute, dépassé par la situation.

Il fut débarqué sur le navire de Mihwak qui ordonna à Perona de le garder à l'œil pendant qu'ils se tentaient tous de se tirer d'affaire.

Ace avait bondi jusqu'au Red Force sans plus se préoccuper de son grand-père où il retrouva Shanks légèrement blessé. Luffy serra Marco contre lui et retourna à son navire également :

\- Luffy ! cria Garp. Attend ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je te jure !

\- Je sais papy…

Mais la marine continuait à tirer, il était temps de mettre un terme à cette bataille, pensait le capitaine du Sunny. Ils devaient fuir ou anéantir le reste des équipages de la Marine venu avec Garp. Le den den mushi de ce dernier se mit à sonner :

\- Quoi ? hurla ce l'amiral en décochant.

\- C'est Kobby amiral ! Ils nous ont pris le commandement ! On a rien pu faire ! Il voulait Shanks !

\- Sauvez votre peau !

\- Mais...

\- Je suis pris en otage ! Ne tirez plus !

Ace regardait Shanks sous toutes les coutures.

\- Je vais bien mon trésor ! rassura la roux avec un sourire. Par contre, toi, tu as des explications à me donner...

\- Je ne voitspas de quoi tu parles... fit Ace de mauvaise foi, toujours regardant la blessure de Shanks.

\- Non ? Et ce joli feu d'artifice, tu le sors d'où ?

\- Euh ah... ben je ne sais pas trop, j'ai juste péter les plombs quand ce boulet de canon est arrivé sur toi.

Shanks attrapa Ace et le colla contre lui, voyant déjà des flammes apparaître autour de lui.

\- Tout va bien... murmura Shanks.

\- Bon je vais avec Luffy sur le navire essayé de trouver l'abruti qui a fait feu alors qu'on avait le drapeau blanc hissé ! fit Mihawk

\- Non laissez-le à la court martiale ! dit Garp, les interrompant.

\- Et puis quoi encore, juste pour le voir rétrogradé ?

\- On peut toujours le laisser se faire se rétrogradé ensuite on l'enlève et on lui fait sa fête, suggéra Luffy.

\- Oh oui et je lancerai ma nouvelle attaque sur la marine ! continua Perona

\- Waouh ! Tu peux pas nous la montrer !? dit Luffy enthousiaste.

\- C'est pas un jeu ! Firent Marco, Garp et Mihawk en même temps.

Ooo000ooO

Sur les bateaux de la marine tout le monde était sur le qui -vive. Personne ne savait qui avait tiré en outrepassant les ordres donnés et sans oublier que de ce fait ils avaient violé une loi : ils avaient tiré alors qu'il y avait un drapeau blanc. Ils étaient tous bon pour aller au cachot. Et qui allait venir pour délivrer Garp ?

\- Pourquoi le corsaire ne nous le rend pas ? demanda un moussaillon.

Sur un des bateaux, le jeune Kobby se battait pour se faire entendre et pour qu'on ne réarme pas les canons. Mais plus personne ne semblait pouvoir stopper la montée de violence qui avait saisi les marins à la vue d'Ace ressuscité d'entre les morts.

\- Sauvons-nous, l'implora son ami. Ils vont se battre même en sachant que Garp est otage ! Il nous a dit de sauver notre peau !

Ils furent que quelque uns à quitter la formation à bord du bateau de l'amiral Garp, ses plus fidèles matelots, comme signifiant leur refus de prendre part à cette bataille alors que le reste déchainait les feux de l'enfer sur les quatre bateaux pirates.

Les coups fusaient de part et d'autre. Perona s'en donnait à cœur joie mais elle n'était pas la seule et bientôt ne flotta plus sur ce bout d'océan que quelques carcasses roussies de planches éparses avec des matelots s'accrochant désespérément dessus.

Les trois bateaux pirates avaient pris la fuite, laissant derrière eux le chaos.

Ooo000ooO

 **Dans les locaux de la marine**

La nouvelle de la résurrection d'Ace se propagea comme une trainée de poudre dans le monde de la marine et des pirates, tout comme celle qu'il faisait maintenant équipe avec l'un des quatre empereurs.

Garp s'en mordait les doigts. Luffy l'avait déposé sur une île calme après la bataille et lui avait fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il arrête de les poursuivre et pour une fois le vieux marin l'avait écouté et avait décidé de retourner à sa retraite paisible, une fois ses comptes réglés avec la Marine.

\- Quel est l'abruti qui a osé outrepasser mes ordres ? rugit Garp une fois dans ses locaux de la marine.

Les matelots avaient des sueurs froides, ils n'avaient jamais vu Garp dans une telle colère. Bien sur, l'homme hurlait souvent. Mais il n'avait jamais été aussi furieux.

\- Alors j'attends !

\- C'est moi ! fit un homme tout fière.

\- Mettez-lui les fers et emmenez-le au cachot ! dit Garp.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'indigna l'homme.

Garp s'avança et planta son regard dans celui du, désormais, prisonnier.

\- Pour avoir tiré sans en avoir reçu l'ordre, sur un bateau avec un drapeau blanc qui plus est. Pour avoir prit une décision seul en n'obéissant pas aux ordres donnés.

\- Mais c'était des pirates ! J'ai bien fait.

\- Le commandant, c'est moi ! Et c'est moi qui dis quoi faire !

Le matelot perdit les couleurs et toute la superbe qu'il avait, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était dans de beaux draps.

\- Sans oublier que par ton inconscience, j'ai été pris en otage... Je ne veux plus le voir avant la cours martiale.

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour le matelot qui tomba à genoux dans un dernier essai de ne pas se faire emmener.

Ooo000ooO

 **Quelques jours plus tard…**

Les trois bateaux avaient préféré se séparer au moins momentanément, le temps de voir comment évoluait la situation mais restaient en étroit contact les uns avec les autres.

Sur le pont du Red Force, Ace se tenait maintenant fièrement aux côtés de son compagnon pour la vie. Ils avaient déjà essuyé quelques affrontements sans grand danger pour eux mais filait à vive allure vers un lieu convenu de rendez-vous avec leurs alliés.

\- Au moins, je n'ai plus à me cacher, fit Ace en aspirant un grand bol d'air.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou craindre le pire, se moqua son mari en souriant. Mais je suis fier de t'avoir à mes côtés.

Ooo000ooO

Mais loin d'eux, Akainu n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et jurait à grands cris qu'il exterminerait toute la famille !

Ce qui ne tarda pas à mettre la puce à l'oreille d'un certain révolutionnaire...

Loin du bruit des batailles et la rage du nouveau commandant de la Marine qui n'avait pas traîné pour remettre la tête d'Ace à prix, Garp avait repris sa retraite. Et cette fois pour de bon !

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disc** **lamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent Echiiro Oda.**

Point de départ : la bataille de Marineford avec une suite alternative. Yaoi.

 **Epilogue**

 **Sur le Sunny**

\- Regardez ! s'écria Luffy en brandissant un avis de recherche.

 _« Wanted : Portgas D. Ace; 3.000.000 de Berry à ramener VIVANT au poste de marine le plus proche" lut à voix haute le capitaine du Sunny. »_

\- Et t'es fier ? lança Sanji.

\- Bah oui, c'est mon grand frère !

\- Adieu tranquillité, fit Usop, voyant les ennuis arrivés à grands pas !

\- Mais c'est pas tout ! continua Luffy, nos têtes ont aussi augmentées !

Tout l'équipage se mit autour de Luffy regardant les avis de recherche. Ils prenaient du galon à leur façon...

Ooo000ooO

 **Sur le Red Force**

Le doc lisait le journal quand à la résurrection d'Ace.

-N'importe quoi ! murmura ce dernier, levant les yeux au ciel, voyant que les scribouillards avaient encore exagéré la chose.

Ooo000ooO

 **Un an plus tard…**

Résidence de retraite de la marine.

L'ex-amiral Garp discutait avec son vieil ami l'ex-amiral en chef des forces de la marine, Sengoku. Les deux hommes avaient finalement acceptés de se retirer des forces actives définitivement et avaient intégrer cette résidence spécialement réservée aux officiers en retraites de la marine. Ils commentaient tous deux les dernières nouvelles :

\- Dis donc, ton petit-fils donne du fil à retordre à Akainu, fit Sengoku en parcourant les derniers exploits de Luffy et son équipage qui avait défait une flotte entière lancée à leur trousse et déjoué le piège que leur avait tendu l'amiral en chef.

\- Ouais… et c'est tant mieux, j'ai jamais aimé ce type !

\- Tu as renoncé à les faire rentrer dans le droit chemin ?

\- C'est peine perdue de toute façon ! Et depuis que j'ai compris que le matelot qui avait tiré sur nous avec Ace et Luffy était sous les ordres cet amiral de pacotille… je crois que je comprends mieux mes petits-fils.

\- C'est bien qu'Ace ait pu être sauvé. Il ne méritait pas cette fin…

Les deux hommes se sourirent alors qu'on venait leur resservir un verre. Finalement, regardé le monde d'ici leur faisait du bien.

Ooo000ooO

 **Territoire de Shanks le Roux**

Le Sunny pénétra dans la crique qui abritait le quartier général du Roux guidé par une main de maitre par sa navigatrice et vint se ranger prés du Red Force.

Luffy n'avait pas attendu tout ce temps pour sauter à terre et rejoindre son frère qu'il serrait déjà dans ses bras alors que ses nakamas descendaient tout juste du navire. Shanks un peu plus loin, regardait toujours avec plaisir les retrouvailles de ces deux-là. Dire qu'il n'y a pas encore si longtemps, Luffy croyait l'avoir perdu à jamais !

Le temps avait fait son œuvre et la réputation d'Ace aux points ardents comme celle de Luffy n'avait fait que se concrétiser et grandir au cours de cette dernière année. Et plus que jamais la marine voulait leur peau à tous deux, ou plutôt leur tête.

Mais pour l'heure, ils étaient bien loin de ces soucis, protégés dans le royaume de Shanks pour un peu de détente.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène cette fois ? lui demanda Shanks pendant qu'Ace saluait chaleureusement le reste de l'équipage.

\- Je voulais porter des nouvelles de grand-père à Ace, fit Luffy, et faire une pause avant de poursuivre ma route.

\- Et ?

\- Et j'ai un truc à demander à mon frère, avoua Luffy alors que son regard se portait sur Marco qui justement saluait joyeusement les hommes de Shanks.

Le Roux ne dit rien et sourit en pensant : _Nous y voilà enfin…_

Zoro lui n'avait pas besoin de regarder autour de lui pour savoir que son mari n'était pas encore arrivé. C'est quelque chose qu'il savait avant même de poser les pieds sur la petite ile. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'était plus très loin…

Ooo000ooO

\- Comme ça tu as décidé de t'unir à Marco, fit Ace à son petit frère après leurs retrouvailles.

\- Bah oui, comme toi tu t'es uni à Shanks ! Et c'est toujours aussi bien entre vous ?

\- Petit curieux ! Mais oui, c'est toujours aussi bien ! Même beaucoup mieux !

Luffy s'allongea sur le dos.

\- J'ai hâte, tu me fais tellement envie, et quand je vois Zoro, des fois... on dirait qu'ils communiquent ensemble.

\- Ça peut se produire en effet, dit Ace avec un petit sourire. Et il est d'accord ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça… je comptais un peu sur toi pour le savoir, avoua Luffy. Tu le connais bien non ?

Son frère se redressa d'un bond :

\- Me dis pas que tu as décidé ça tout seul ? s'offusqua-t-il. C'est une décision qui se prend à deux !

\- Ben… on n'en a pas vraiment parlé…

\- Explique !

\- Je sais que ça colle bien entre nous, c'est tout.

\- Tu l'aimes au moins ?

\- Bien entendu ! Quelle question… et il m'aime aussi, il me l'a dit ! C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment aborder ce sujet.

\- Et Marco, il ne t'a jamais rien demandé ?

\- Non… sourit Luffy alors que ses yeux se faisaient rêveurs. Marco il est juste là… il est inquiet quand je me bats, il aide Chopper à me soigner, vole de la nourriture à Sanji pour moi quand je ne peux pas le faire… il fait tout pour que je sois heureux quoi…

Ace secoua la tête et éclata de rire ! Ça c'était Luffy tout craché !

Ooo000ooO

\- Tu te fais désirer ? demanda Zoro sentant la présence de son époux dans son dos un peu plus tard alors qu'il se détendait en préparant leur petit nid.

\- Impatient ?

L'épéiste frissonna. Entendre la voix de son homme lui faisait toujours le même effet, le jeune homme se tourna lentement et vit toute la splendeur de "l'œil de faucon"

\- De toi, toujours, répondit finalement Zoro.

\- Tant mieux, car tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi ! avoua son époux réduisant la distance les séparant pour s'emparer des lèvres de ce dernier.

Ooo000ooO

Pendant que Luffy et Ace discutaient, l'objet de leur discussion, lui, faisait une requête à Chopper :

\- Alors il t'en reste ? demandait-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ben oui, lui répondit le médecin, j'ai profité de notre passage dans une petite île de ma connaissance pour en racheter. Mais que veux-tu faire avec ?

\- Ça tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Merci Chopper !

Et il s'éloigna car un des hommes de Shanks qu'il n'avait pas encore vu venait le saluer. Le Roux en profita pour se glisser près du médecin de bord de Luffy :

\- Il voulait quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Savoir s'il me restait des boucles d'oreilles… je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs !

Le petit renne haussa les épaules et rejoint son éminent collègue avec qui il voulait discuter d'un tout nouveau remède qu'il avait mis au point.

Ooo000ooO

Ace et Shanks se regardaient, ils étaient allongés dans leur lit, face à face. Leurs jambes entremêlées, et leurs doigts entrelacés.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna le capitaine.

\- Rien... répondit Ace les sourcils froncés.

\- Alors pourquoi, cette grimace ?

\- Hey! Je n'fais pas de grimace d'abord !

\- Alors pourquoi tes sourcils essayent de toucher le bout de ton nez ?

Malgré lui Ace sourit.

\- Mon petit frère fait encore des siennes, et là, je t'avoue que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre...

\- Racontes-moi, je vais t'aider.

Ace raconta ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Shanks lui éclata de rire.

\- Ça n'a rien de drôle, râla son mari.

\- Mais si au contraire, tu vas vite comprendre, fit-il après s'être calmé. Si je te dis que j'ai croisé un docteur qui à la particularité d'être un renne et qu'un certain Phœnix lui a demandé s'il avait une paire de boucle d'oreille magique.

\- Magique ? réplica Ace avant de comprendre. Non ?

\- Si !

Là les deux hommes se mirent à rire franchement.

Ooo000ooO

Dans un autre lieu, deux autres mariés se retrouvaient seuls eux aussi.

Zoro laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Ce qui fit sourire le corsaire, qui resserra son étreinte autour de son époux.

\- Ça te dirait un petit duel ? questionna Zoro.

Le corsaire sourit, on ne changeait pas son Zoro.

\- Mum, pas ce soir. Ni demain, je veux passer tout mon temps à te redécouvrir encore et encore.

Ooo000ooO

Luffy n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les paroles de son aîné lui revenaient sans cesse en tête et il cherchait désespérément un moyen de faire comprendre à son Phoenix ce qu'il attendait de lui. Après tout, Ace n'avait pas tort, c'était une décision qui devait se prendre à deux. Silencieusement, il se leva avec l'intention de se rendre aux cuisines, comme toujours ce genre de réflexion intense lui donnait faim et on réfléchissait mieux le ventre plein non ?

Il rafla de quoi grignoter et partit en quête d'un endroit tranquille où manger et poursuivre ses réflexions. Le camp était calme, tout le monde ou presque s'était retirer pour dormir même s'il entendait encore ça et là, quelques chants et quelques voix qui continuaient à fêter leurs retrouvailles à tous. Comme toujours quand ils étaient ici, ils dormaient tous dans trois petites cabanes construites tout spécialement pour eux et Luffy partageait la sienne avec Zoro, absent pour l'instant, et Marco. Ce dernier devait encore traîner quelque part car il ne l'avait pas encore vu rentrer. Il s'installa finalement un peu en dehors du campement, sous un arbre avec la lune et les étoiles pour éclairage. Tout en dégustant un quartier de viande, il pensait à ce que pourrait devenir sa vie demain s'il la partageait demain avec son Phoenix. En quoi différait-elle d'aujourd'hui ? Il avait l'impression parfois que Marco savait déjà tout ce qui lui ferait plaisir, serait-ce encore plus vrai demain ?

\- C'est là que tu te caches ? l'interrompit la voix de ce dernier qui sourit en s'installant près de lui.

\- Je ne me cache pas, je réfléchis !

\- Oh ! Et à quoi ? demanda Marco en s'installant à ses côtés en piochant dans son plat.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas… Enfin pas vraiment.

\- Comment ça pas vraiment ? Ça me concerne ou ça ne me concerne pas ?

\- C'est… compliqué.

\- Ben explique, à deux on y verra peut-être plus clair !

Luffy réfléchit un quart de seconde avant de lui demander :

\- Tu crois que ça fait quoi quand on s'unit, comme Shanks et Ace ou Zoro et Mihwak ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Marco au bout d'un moment de réflexion. Mais eux, ils ont l'air de trouver ça génial en tout cas.

\- Ouais… c'est ce que je me disais aussi.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, perdu chacun dans leur pensée, le Phoenix commençant à se demander s'il n'avait pas trop attendu avant de faire sa demande à son capitaine et si ce dernier envisageait de la faire avec un ou une autre… Il ne pourrait pas le supporter et décida d'en avoir le cœur net :

\- T'as envie de t'unir à quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il le cœur battant à tout rompre.

C'était LE moment en conclut Luffy qui se leva, se plaça devant Marco et mit un genou à terre. Il avait souvent vu Sanji le faire quand il demandait quelque chose d'important aux filles et celles-ci semblaient en raffoler. Il planta son regard dans celui de son nakama.

\- Marco, veux-tu partager le Lien avec moi ?

Le dit Marco attrapa son capitaine et le serra contre lui, le cœur prêt à quitter son torse tellement il battait vite.

\- Oui, je veux partager le Lien avec toi, plus que tout au monde.

Ooo000ooO

\- C'est quoi tout ce raffut ? maugréa Œil-de-Faucon.

\- Mon capitaine... dit Zoro dans un bâillement. Viens, allons-y sinon il ne nous laissera jamais dormir...

\- Et il nous veut quoi à cette heure de la nuit ?

\- J'en sais rien...

Zoro passa son pantalon avec un petit sourire, il avait remarqué que son homme détestait être réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit quand ils étaient ensemble.

Dehors ils retrouvèrent tout le monde à moitié endormi et pas vraiment heureux d'être là.

\- On va partager le Lien ! hurlait Luffy en faisant des bonds partout. Sanji, je compte sur toi pour faire le plus beaux et le plus magnifique des banquets !

Ooo000ooO

Depuis que trois jours plus tôt, Luffy avait réveillé quasiment toute la petite ile pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle, les préparatifs allaient bon train. De la fête qui serait donnée ensuite, au festin que Sanji et le cuistot du Roux préparaient aidé par nombre de volontaires, à la décoration du Sunny qui accueillerait la cérémonie officielle sous la coupe de Franky, aux répétitions des chansons que Brooks allait chanter avec quelques musiciens et chanteurs de l'équipage de Shanks et enfin à la surprise que ce dernier et Ace préparai au futurs liés.

Nami et Nico Robin s'occupaient elles, des tenues qu'ils porteraient tous et les deux futurs mariés passaient de longs moments en essayage de toutes sortes. Chopper quant à lui, répétait la cérémonie, anxieux qu'il était de faire une fausse note ce jour si important pour son capitaine.

Le choix des témoins avaient été vite fait, Zoro pour Luffy et Ace pour Marco.

Ooo000ooO

Le territoire de repos de Shanks comportait trois iles, celle où ils vivaient la plus grande et deux autres plus petites dont une, complètement déserte. C'est sur cette dernière qu'Ace et Shanks avaient emmenés quelques hommes pour les aider à bâtir une petite cabane qui abriterait la première nuit et les premiers jours de vie commune des jeunes mariés.

On était la veille du grand jour et Ace regardait satisfait le petit nid qu'ils avaient aménagés pour son cadet. Ils étaient les deux derniers sur l'ile, leurs aides étaient déjà repartis sur l'ile principale.

\- Ils vont être bien là non ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de Shanks.

\- Oui, murmura le Roux en l'attirant contre lui. J'ai presque envie de tester l'endroit…

\- Pas question ! s'offusqua son mari. Mais tout le reste de l'ile nous appartient…

Mais ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite, un des hommes de Shanks arrivait en courant :

\- Un bateau inconnu à l'horizon, il se dirige vers nous !

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour regagner l'ile principale et rejoindre Ben Beckman et Mihawk qui observait le petit bateau qui visiblement se dirigeait bien vers eux.

\- C'n'est pas vrai ! cria Ace en tendant les jumelles à Shanks. C'est grand-père ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? et pourquoi il a les yeux bandés ?

\- Pas de panique, fit Zoro en sautant sur une barque. C'est Luffy qui l'a prévenu, il vient pour le mariage, je vais le chercher. J'ai pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour qu'il ne sache pas où est l'ile.

Shanks éclata de rire devant l'air de son époux.

\- C'est du Luffy tout craché ! dit simplement le roux.

\- Vous allez finir par avoir ma peau tous les deux ! maugréa Ace.

Mais il arrêta de râler bien vite quand son homme le serra contre lui.

Ooo000ooO

Garp mit pied à terre, il avait voyagé pendant neuf jours. Il sourit, il allait enfin revoir ses petits-fils et cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de tension. Lui était à la retraite et ses petits étaient assez grand pour suivre leur vie comme ils le voulaient. Il avait mis très longtemps à réaliser cette chose, le jour décisif avait été quand l'autre abruti avait outrepassé ses ordres, mais cet affreux souvenir était loin maintenant.

Après quoi il s'était retiré et avait regardé le monde d'un œil neuf. Et il réalisa que la seule chose qu'il voulait c'étaient que ses petits soient heureux... Même s'il n'allait pas s'arrêter pour la autant d'en vouloir à Shanks. Doublement qui plus est !

Mais ça serait pour un autre jour, là il venait assister au Lien de Luffy et il était heureux. Garp se demandait avec quelle belle jeune femme il allait partager le Lien.

La cérémonie dut être reportée de quelques jours. Parce qu'en apprenant que son deuxième petit-fils se liait aussi à un autre homme, Garp en avait ressenti un tel chagrin qu'il avait fallu s'occuper d'abord de sa santé. L'homme avait beau être costaud mais le temps avait fait son œuvre. Luffy avait tout d'abord cru que c'était de sa faute si son grand-père s'était écroulé quand Marco et lui étaient venus le saluer main dans la main. Quant à Marco, il n'osa plus se montrer pendant les deux jours qui suivirent où les deux médecins s'occupaient du vieil homme. Bref, l'ambiance si joyeuse quelques heures auparavant avait brusquement sombrée.

Fort heureusement Garp avait fini par se sentir mieux et dès qu'il avait compris ce qui se passait, avait fait venir ses petits à son chevet ainsi que leurs deux compagnons.

\- Mes petits, avait-il dit en prenant les mains de Luffy et Ace. Pardonnez-moi, j'ai juste été surpris et déçu pas par vos choix, mais simplement parce que je n'aurais jamais le bonheur de connaître vos enfants ! Quoique pour toi Ace…

\- Grand-père ! gronda ce dernier.

\- Ok, ok ! Approche Marco, demanda-t-il au futur lié de Luffy qui lui obéit un peu craintif. Rend heureux mon petit Luffy, ok ?

\- Pour ça, vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à vous faire ! répondit Marco en souriant à son promis. Quant aux petits-enfants… je ne sais pas quand, ni comment mais je suis persuadé qu'un jour ou l'autre, un gamin perdu sera heureux de trouver un foyer près de nous…

\- Oui ! Une fois que je serai devenu Seigneur des Pirates, il faudra bien que je raconte mes aventures à quelqu'un, sourit Luffy.

Ace et Shanks se regardèrent un peu surpris mais finalement l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise que ça et puis, les orphelins étaient légion dans ces iles sans cesse ravagées par les batailles… Alors même si Marco et Luffy avaient simplement voulu rassuré l'ancien, qui sait si un jour ça ne se faisait, à défaut d'eux, dans leur entourage proche ?

Il fallut encore quelques jours à Garp pour récupérer totalement et finalement la cérémonie put enfin se faire dans une ambiance survoltée. Toute la petite ile était en fête.

Cela faisait quelques jours que Luffy et Marco s'étaient liés. Plus personne ne les avait vu depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué dans le petit nid douillet qu'on leur avait préparé.

Ace lui se baladait sur un îlot tout aussi désert que celle ou son cadet se trouvait.

Il aurait très bien pu y aller à la nage s'il n'avait pas avalé un fruit du démon. Le jeune homme avait simplement prit une barque pour s'y rendre, il se promenait maintenant tranquillement sur le sable.

\- Besoin de solitude ? demanda une voix que le brun connaissait trop bien et qui le faisait frissonner à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait.

\- Non, je te tendais un piège, répondit Ace.

\- Hum ? Quel genre de piège ?

\- Le genre de piège pour avoir mon lié pour moi tout seul pendant un moment... avoua Ace tout en enlaçant son époux

\- Avec toute cette agitation, je n'ai pas eu un moment pour toi… et tu m'en veux, conclut le Roux en le plaquant contre lui.

\- T'en vouloir n'est pas le mot… mais disons qu'un peu d'attention ne me déplairait pas… répondit Ace, taquin, en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Shanks se laissa bien volontiers détourner de ses obligations du moment en répondant ardemment à son baiser. Un peu de détente ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus après tout. Et puis comment résister à une telle demande ? Les mains de son époux s'égaraient déjà dans l'échancrure de sa chemise et il ne résista à l'envie de caresser le dos à sa portée.

Ces quelques cajoleries avaient suffi à échauffer leurs deux corps et Ace se détacha soudain de lui, disant d'une voix rauque :

\- Viens…

Il le suivit dans les bois tout proche où son lié avait aménagé un lit de feuille et de mousse, bien à l'abri des regards :

\- C'est un véritable complot, murmura-t-il en le découvrant. Tu avais tout prévu…

\- J'ai bien trop envie de toi…

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber au sol, entrainant son amant avec lui. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent de suite et ils roulèrent un moment l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant à perdre haleine. Ils ne cherchaient pas à se dominer l'un l'autre, non simplement à rattraper tous les moments d'intimité dont les derniers événements les avaient privé. Oh, ils n'en voulaient pas à Luffy et Marco, non, ils étaient même très heureux pour eux deux et Ace était particulièrement fier que son petit frère ait décidé de se lier avec celui qui l'avait toujours soutenu. Mais ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, besoin de s'aimer tout simplement. Besoin de sentir le corps de l'autre frémir sous une caresse, besoin de sentir ce désir naître et renaître à chaque fois.

Ace gémit alors que Shanks le bloquait sous lui pour le déshabiller d'un geste précis. Il se tortilla pour l'y aider avant de s'attaquer lui aussi à ses vêtements. Ils bataillèrent un moment car ils ne voulaient pas cesser de s'embrasser, de se caresser et profitaient de chaque occasion pour fondre l'un sur l'autre.

\- Calme-toi Amour, ou je déchire tes vêtements, dit simplement Shanks.

\- Qu'importe... je veux être habillé de ta peau.

Shanks souris malgré lui, comment son lié pouvait il être toujours aussi affamé de lui ?

Mais il ne se posa plus d'autre question, la main d'Ace venait de se faufiler dans son pantalon et commençait un va et vient langoureux. Le Roux gémit, ce qui ravit le brun qui captura de nouveaux les lèvres tentatrices de son capitaine.

Ils roulèrent un moment sur le sol mousseux, bataillant ça et là pour finir par se retrouver nus tous les deux et se caressant l'un l'autre langoureusement.

Ace semblait pressé mais Shanks préférait prendre son temps, savourer son homme et lui rendre hommage comme il le méritait. Mais pour parvenir à cela, il allait devoir le calmer un peu. Aussi glissa-t-il le long de son corps pour venir lécher son sexe tendu. Ace poussa un cri et agrippa ses cheveux en murmurant son nom comme une litanie. Le Roux en ressentit une violente excitation et tout son corps sembla s'enflammer et il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas le prendre sur le champ.

Est-ce qu'Ace sentit lui aussi cet imperceptible changement ? Cet embrasement soudain ? Toujours est-il qu'il se tortilla pour se retrouver tête-bêche et venir également apaiser son amant. Leurs désirs étaient trop violents et ils ne purent pas retarder longtemps l'issue de cette caresse ô combien enivrante… trop enivrante pour que leur corps privés l'un de l'autre y résiste plus longtemps. Ace fut le premier à venir dans un râle de plaisir, son amant le suivit de quelques secondes.

Ils savourèrent les derniers soubresauts de bien-être parcourant leur corps en silence et en reprenant place dans les bras l'un de l'autre :

\- Un peu apaisé ? demanda le Roux en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Oui… mais toujours aussi affamé…

Qu'à cela ne tienne, songea son lié en l'enlaçant. Maintenant nous avons tout notre temps. Car quoi que leur réserve l'avenir ils étaient et seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre tout comme Marco et Luffy seraient là l'un pour l'autre également.

Fin


End file.
